El riesgo de amar
by mirgru
Summary: Edward es el chico nuevo de la escuela. Ególatra y mujeriego. Bella es una chica adicta a los deportes de alto riesgo. Una combinación imposible. ¿Quién ganará la riesgosa competencia del amor? Cap. cortos - Romance, Diversión y algo de lemmon. TERMINADA
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de **

**Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.**

**El resto de los personajes son propiedad de Mirna Grudina**** alias "Mirgru"**

**Advertencia: Posee contenido adulto y lenguaje explícito. **

**Solo para mayores de 18 años. **

**Historia original, se ****prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor**

**EL RIESGO DE AMAR**

**Edward es el chico**** nuevo de la escuela. Ególatra y mujeriego, tiene a todas las chicas tras él, hasta que se cruza con Bella.**

**Bella es una chica adicta a los deportes de alto riesgo, aunque lleva esta parte de su vida a escondidas de su estricto padre: El jefe de policia Swan.**

**Pronto sus vidas se cruzarán en divertidos y riesgosos episodios, donde no faltarán los malentendidos y la seducción. **

**La lucha por sobresalir, los pondrá a prueba una y otra vez, ayudados por el resto de los queridos personajes de Meyer.**

**¿Podrán subsanar sus diferencias? **

**¿Quién ganará la riesgosa competencia del amor?**


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de

Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.

El resto de los personajes son propiedad de "Mirgru"

Advertencia: Posee contenido adulto y lenguaje explícito.

Solo para mayores de 18 años.

Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor

**El riesgo de amar**

Capitulo 1 - Edward

Bienvenida

- ¡Oh por favor! - Resoplé golpeando el volante, tras detenerme en el tercer semáforo en seis cuadras.

- Por favor tú. - Retó mi hermanita Alice. - Así tendremos oportunidad de mirar las vidrieras. Ella parecía feliz de asomarse por la ventanilla curioseando la pobre línea de escaparates de la única avenida del pueblo.

Un solo instituto, un solo lugar para ir a comer, una gasolinera.

Gruñí totalmente deprimido. Un manotazo sobre mi hombro izquierdo me recordó que mi primo hermano Emmett se había autoinvitado a este viaje, para ayudarme en la … digamos adaptación.

Un cartel rezaba "Bienvenidos a Forks".

Seguía a paso de tortuga, al vehículo de Carlisle, el cuál no solo parecía no tener el más mínimo apuro de llegar, sino que también disfrutaba del desfile de saludos. Era el respetable director del hospital del pueblo.

Por supuesto … el único hospital.

Carlisle estaba casado con mi adorable tía Esme. La hermana de nuestra fallecida madre Elizabeth.

Esme tenía una ternura sobrecogedora y no había dudado en brindarnos su hogar, al igual que lo había echo años antes, con los sobrinos de su esposo: Rosalie y Jasper Hale. Ellos habían quedado huérfanos tras un terrible accidente.

Ahora nosotros nos habíamos sumado a esta extraña familia. Siendo tan jóvenes era increíble que aceptaran la responsabilidad de criar a cuatro adolescentes. Pero en verdad eran buena onda.

Cuando niños y durante varios veranos, Forks había sido nuestro lugar predilecto.

Cuando crecimos, mudamos nuestros intereses a otros lugares. Ahora no eran vacaciones. El pueblo era mi castigo tras repetir el último año del bachillerato.

Tras la muerte de mis padres, nos habíamos quedado con la no tan adorable tía Madison, la madre de Emmett. Envalentonado con la herencia que me había dejado mi padre, me había distraído en juergas y trasnochadas hasta como diría ella "Agotar la paciencia".

Cuando vi que la luz amarilla amenazaba volver a frenar la interminable procesión a la nueva casa de mis tíos. Apreté el acelerador intentando ganarle y sobrepasé a Carlisle en una maniobra brusca.

Sonreí triunfal. Al segundo la sirena de la policía rompió mi felicidad.

Solo había echo media cuadra cuando me vi obligado a orillarme.

De la patrulla se bajo con la mano sobre la pistolera un poli de espeso bigote, ojillos penetrantes y cara de pocos amigos.

- Papeles. - Ladró desde su altura. Miré su placa: Charles Swan. - Señor Masen. Le haré el acta por pasarse el semáforo en rojo y adelantarse en una zona prohibida. ¿Alguna objeción?

Vi como tras nosotros se estacionaba el auto de mis tíos.

- Nop. Señor. - Le contesté haciendo un saludo militar. Lo que me gano las risitas in disimuladas de Alice y la mirada reprobatoria del policía.

- Jefe Swan, es mi sobrino, aplicó Esme desde el vehículo, a la vez que se bajaban. El tipo se volvió a ellos, sonriendo.

- Charlie. - Expresó afectuosamente Carlisle dándole un corto abrazo.

Suspiré aliviado. Seguro todo quedaría ahí.

Tras unos minutos, se volvió hacia el auto y me extendió la multa.

- Bienvenido a Forks, joven Edward. - Mi sonrisa desapareció. Luego agrego lentamente. - Nos gustan las cosas tranquilas por aquí. Supongo que no tendré que recordárselo .. ¿Verdad?

- Eddy tiene el don de la tranquilidad. - Acotó desde atrás Emmett.

El tipo gruño haciendo temblar su espeso bigote.

Asentí con la cabeza, sin el más mínimo humor.

No llevaba más de quince minutos en Forks y al alguacil del pueblo me había anotado en su libreta negra.

Para colmo, un nuevo semáforo me volvía a detener a solo dos cuadras. En verdad empezaba a odiar este lugar. Tenía la garganta seca por el mal rato y sorbí el resto de una gaseosa, para desecharla por la ventanilla del auto. Me aprontaba a reiniciar la marcha cuando de improvisto un muchachito encapuchado levantó el vaso que yo había tirado y me lo arrojó por la ventanilla, manchando mis caros pantalones beige con el resto de la coca.

- ¡Que te pasa lunático!. - Le grité exasperado. Sacando medio cuerpo del auto.

El tipo volvió su mano en un gesto obsceno y se alejo velozmente en su patineta. Pueblerinos ecologistas. Multas de tránsito. En verdad alguien me odiaba.

Bienvenido a Forks; me dije mentalmente.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de

Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.

El resto de los personajes son propiedad de "Mirgru"

Advertencia: Posee contenido adulto y lenguaje explícito.

Solo para mayores de 18 años.

Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor

**El riesgo de amar**

Capitulo 2 – Edward

Residencia Cullen

- Hogar dulce hogar. - Suspiró Alice apenas llegamos a nuestra nueva residencia.

- Jasper dulce Jasper - Imité su timbre, ganándome un golpe en el antebrazo.

- Imbécil. Mas te vale que no digas nada. - Me reprendió mi hermanita a punto de montar una rabieta.

Hice la mímica de cerrar mi boca con un candado, giré la llave y se la tiré a Emmett que simulo atraparla en el aire, para guardársela luego en el trasero.

Sendas carcajadas se escaparon y una Alice furiosa se bajo del auto acomodando sus ropas de diseño con aire serio.

Al pie de la escalera, la lánguida figura de Jasper le esperaba sonriendo. Hice un mohín al verlo. No es que Jasper me cayera mal, pero era demasiado propio. Nunca se metía en problemas y era demasiado comedido para sostener una buena juerga.

Desde hace años que suspiraba por Alice y fue el primero en estar con ella cuando lo de mis padres. Eso le valía mi aprecio, pero de ahí a convivir bajo un mismo techo me saltaba la térmica de hermano sobreprotector.

Nos habíamos echo a la idea de que viviría solo en algún departamento, lo que prometía una buena vida de soltero. Faltaba poco para que cumpliera los 18 y tenía los recursos económicos para hacerlo. Fue difícil ocultar mi decepción cuando me dijeron que habían acondicionado un cuarto en su nueva casa e invitaron gentilmente a Emmett que nos acompañaran.

En verdad apreciaba que Emmett estuviera allí. No me haría tan duro el cambio.

El único lujo que me permití conservar, era mi auto: un Volvo plateado que contenía decenas de encuentros íntimos en sus asientos de cuero. Verdaderamente amaba ese coche. Más que a cualquiera mujer que se hubiera montado en él.

Vaya que me equivocaba en decir casa. Lo de mis tíos era una verdadera mansión.

Emmett silbó apenas al bajar del auto. Yo estaba de espaldas, bajando las maletas.

- Si impresionante. - Contesté a ciegas creyendo que se refería a la vivienda.

- Me quedo en Forks. Indefinidamente. - Susurró Emmett agarrándose el pecho.

Me dí vuelta solo para enfrentar a Rosalie. En verdad tenía los melones más grandes de lo que recordaba.

- Ella es mi prima Rosalie. - Dije haciendo las presentaciones.

- Le pertenezco. - Agregó Emmett con aire teatral.

- O si … el circo llegó al pueblo. - Replicó la rubia, caminando hacia adentro contoneando su voluptuosas caderas.

- Me enamoré hermano. - Concluyo Emmett mientras jalaba mi ropa.

- Cuando le conozcas se te irá. Te lo aseguro. - Solté con agrietad.

- ¿Por qué nunca me dijiste lo buena que estaba la prima? Diablos que pedazo de gemelas tiene. ¿O no te diste cuenta?.

En verdad siempre aprecié el cuerpazo de Rosalie, pero su carácter era una mierda. Alice tenía su propia versión del rechazo. "Se pelearían por un espejo" había dicho en alguna oportunidad.

Miré mi reflejo en el vidrio de los grandes ventanales. No necesitaba espejos. Me sentía muy seguro de mí mismo.

Rose, como le decía la familia era muy ella. Ególatra y más comedida que su hermano Jasper. Ya estaba en el segundo año de la Universidad estudiando no se que porquería y en las pocas conversaciones que habíamos cruzado en el último tiempo, se había asegurado de refregarme lo patético que era tener que cursar el último año una vez más y peor. Con mi hermanita menor.

Bufé por lo bajo.

Ese era el motivo por lo que a primera hora del día siguiente comenzaría a cursar en la preparatoria de Forks.

Por supuesto … la única del pueblo. Todo aquí era muy exclusivo.

O si. Iba a ser un largo año.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de

Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.

El resto de los personajes son propiedad de "Mirgru"

Advertencia: Posee contenido adulto y lenguaje explícito.

Solo para mayores de 18 años.

Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor

**El riesgo de amar**

Capitulo 3 – Edward

Primer día de clases

- Apúrate Edward.- Gritó Alice.

- Grrr. - Contesté medio dormido.

Nos levantaron muy temprano y yo no era de madrugar. Trasnochar si y mucho; pero esto de tener clases por la mañana era una chingada.

Pasamos casi toda la noche hablando, fumando y pasándonos una botella de vodka que habíamos oculto en el equipaje.

Casi no había cerrado los ojos, cuando el despertador me taladró el cerebro. Llevaba solo unos minutos tratando de salir de mi estado y al segundo una hiperactiva Alice me tiró de la cama.

- No quiero llegar tarde. Dale, dale. Ponte el conjunto que te dejé. - Se apuró a ordenar Alice. Por suerte, ella siempre estaba más que atenta a mi vestuario y le agradecía el detalle, aunque muy seguido, se pasaba de la raya.

Emmett había quedado roncando, cruzado en la cama. Tristísimo conocer que tu primo hermano y mejor amigo tiene costumbre de dormir desnudo. La imagen desagradable de su trasero peludo casi al aire, me revolvió el estómago.

Por lo demás era hora del show. Llegamos al momento que comenzaba a llover y llenarse el estacionamiento del instituto. Puse mi mejor cara de playboy y salí de mi Volvo.

Alice y Jasper ya iban tomados de la mano. Cosa que no me extraño.

Yo les seguía desparramando sonrisas a diestra y siniestra. No hacía falta leer mentes para saber que varias pollitas habían caído.

Nos dirigimos a la oficina de la secretaría. Completamos algunas fichas y nos dio los horarios para las próximas clases.

Me quedé ojeando los papeles. Una faldita corta, me cortó el pensamiento. Lindas piernas, cintura estrecha, escote aceptable, cabello castaño oscuro, ojos marrones comunes, sonrisa invitadora.

- Hola preciosa. - Repuse modulando mi voz.

- Eres nuevo, he. - Contestó contoneándose.

- Edward, encantado. Me acabo de mudar de Alaska. Vivo con los Cullen. - Expliqué mientras la analizaba.

Puntaje de la chica: un 7 casi 8. Posibilidad de anote:90 %.

Ya me sentía mejor.

- El doctor Cullen, que bien. Yo conozco a Jasper, tenemos algunas clases juntos. - Sonreía tontamente y por la forma en que entrecruzaba las piernas, sabía que se estaba mojando toda.

Definitivamente todo comenzaba a mejorar.

- A propósito, soy Jessica. Jessica Stanley.

- Jessica bonito nombre. Me pregunto … - Dejé caer el anzuelo.

- ¿Qué, que?.- Preguntó nerviosa.

- ¿Me pregunto si te interesaría pasear conmigo después del colegio? Me encantaría conocer los alrededores. En verdad estoy algo perdido. - Dije titubeando, en el papel de chico bueno.

- Claro que sí. Tienes un Volvo ¿Verdad? Se van a morir de envidia de saber que me vas a llevar en él. - Contestó histérica.

- No sé si decirlo en voz alto es buena idea. El auto en realidad es de mi tío y me lo prestó solo con la condición que lo usara para ir de la casa a la escuela. Llegara a enterarse Jasper y me metería en problemas. - Continué con un puchero. La realidad es que quería mantener las expectativas abiertas. Lo mío no era la exclusividad, sobre todo con mujeres.

- Entiendo. Claro que sí. No te metería en semejante aprieto. - Aseguró complacida.

El timbre cortó la conversación.

- Tengo matemáticas con el señor Silverman. - Le dije señalando el papel.

- Yo inglés. Que pena. - Suspiró. - Sigue el pasillo, al final del corredor, gira a la izquierda, la segunda aula. Nos vemos a la salida Edward.

Dijo esto último intentando ser sensual. A mí me sonó rebuscado, pero que da.

La miré alejarse con su pollerita corta y calculé que mis posibilidades de mojar subieron al 99, 9 %.

En Denali había dejado mi muy formal novia Tanya. Una bonita rubia, cuyo padre era socio del mío. Venía de una familia acaudalada y era socialmente adecuada. El tipo de chica que se veía bien para las reuniones en familia y alguna que otra salida. Tras la muerte de mis padres me fui distanciando y volcándome a salidas nocturnas cada vez más descontroladas.

En verdad estaba harto de ella, aunque me acostaba con regularidad; su comportamiento en la cama era tan frío como los inviernos en Denali. Hacer el amor con ella, era como hacerlo con un pescado muerto. ¡Aj!

Por suerte estaba su mejor amiga: Victoria. Una pelirroja exuberante que no tenía problemas que le hiciera lo que quisiera. Extrañaría su boca … de eso seguro. Talvez debería haberme despedido de ella.

No sé si por andar pensando en esas bobadas, es que me perdí y terminé en una explanada que daba a la parte trasera del instituto. Me giré en redondo para volver por donde había venido, cuando me encontré un flaquito encapuchado que venía corriendo para no mojarse. En su delgado tobillo tenía una estrella tatuada. Vestía un buzo holgado de color gris, una mochila de cuero marrón montada a la espalda y bajo el brazo una tabla de skate de colores fuertes.

Recordé al imbécil que me tiró la gaseosa y entrecerré los ojos. Luego miré a los pocos estudiantes que corrían presurosos a sus aulas. Todos parecían vestir de la misma forma. Eran tan insípidos.

Apenas entró, se agachó a atar los cordones de sus zapatillas. Le miré esperando que se levantara, pero comenzó a desdoblar la botamanga de su ancho pantalón de mezclilla.

- ¿La clase del señor Silverman? - Pregunté sin mirarle.

- Próximo pasillo dos aulas a la izquierda. - Contestó a la vez que se giraba y sacudía unas grenchas largas, totalmente empapadas.

Presentí que se sacudiría el agua como un perro vagabundo y me aparté. En verdad apreciaba mi camisa de diseñador.

- Gracias chico. - Le grité por encima del hombro, mientras me alejaba presuroso.

- Idiota. - Explotó el muchachito a mis espaldas. Su voz sonó demasiado aguda.

Levanté mi puño cerrado y extendí el dedo medio en señal de … Me volví a mirarle, pero ya había desaparecido.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de

Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.

El resto de los personajes son propiedad de "Mirgru"

Advertencia: Posee contenido adulto y lenguaje explícito.

Solo para mayores de 18 años.

Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor

**El riesgo de amar**

Capitulo 4 - Edward

Pasar Biología

- Como dijiste que se llamaba.- Escuché una voz femenina a mis espaldas.

Me volví despacio y sonreí al grupo. Suspiros y sonrisitas histéricas.

La primera hora pasó sin mayores novedades. Nada de lo que dijeran, era nuevo para mí. Mis pocos logros académicos no se debían a la falta de inteligencia, la cuál creía poseer en demasía. Mi asistencia o mejor dicho la falta de ella era la culpable de estar sometido nuevamente a esta tortura.

Me dirigí a mi próxima clase: Biología. A mi lado una rubia que se había presentado como Lauren Mallory me daba lata sin parar.

Tras dos minutos de conversación había logrado sacarle una cita para las ocho de la tarde de ese mismo día; a pesar que me había dicho que tenía novio.

Puntaje de la chica: 8 Si se callara. Posibilidad de anotación :99, 9 %.

En verdad había sido una mañana fructífera. Tal vez al mediodía habría completado un buen ruedo de mujeres que complacieran mis necesidades.

Bien por mí, me dije mentalmente mientras el monólogo de la rubia seguía y seguía.

Llegamos al aula. Dí mis credenciales al profesor Banner, esperando que tuviera la gentileza de ubicarme en un banco del fondo y que me pudiera echar una siesta.

Me indicó el penúltimo asiento de la fila. Me despedí de Lauren con una sonrisa torcida y ésta agitó sus dedos de gata. Caminé hacia mi lugar mientras escuchaba el cotilleo del resto del alumnado, preguntando sobre mí.

Cuando llegué, descubrí que compartiría el banco con otra chica. Sonreí para mis adentros, mientras la observaba como inclinaba la cabeza y se sacudía los largos cabellos caoba en un intento de secarlos. Mientras más los movía un delicioso olor a fresias se escurría en el aire.

Me senté ruidosamente buscando llamar su atención. Se giró brevemente y mi mirada se encontró durante una fracción de segundo con un par de enormes ojos marrones, de color chocolate. Espesas pestañas de un largo imposible, se agitaron mudando su color a un casi negro.

Se enderezó sorprendida y un maravilloso rubor cubrió las mejillas de su rostro pálido, con forma de corazón.

- Mi nombre es Edward. - Solté mirando su reacción.

No contesto, supuse que estaba deslumbrada. Miré fascinado como se mordía el labio inferior y el rojo se intensificó. Para mi extrañeza, no dejaba de mirarme. Su semblante fue cambiando, volviendo su boca en una línea delgada.

Tras un segundo de vacilación, me quedé estático al borde de la silla. ¿Qué le pasaba? Parecía que me odiaba. ¿Qué mierda le hice?¿Me habré acostado con ella y nunca más le llamé?. Imposible. Mis correrías por Forks eran de otra época. ¿Le habré pisado el gato?

Cualquier disparatada suposición era válida. Sinceramente me sentí amedrentado de su fija mirada. Apoyaba los codos sobre la mesa y se inclinaba hacia mí con fiereza. Si las miradas mataran.

Sumamente incómodo, ocultaba mi rostro con una mano, mientras apoyaba mi mentón, intentando resguardarme de su inquisidora visión.

Menos mal que sonó el timbre. Salvado por la campana, porque al instante la chica se levantó como alma que lleva el diablo.

Tras el bizarro episodio, llegó la hora del almuerzo. Me senté con Alice y Jasper, pero no tardaron en rodearme Jessica y Lauren a la vez que me presentaron a un par de chicos más.

Traté de mantener una actitud distendida y casual, intercalando disimuladamente un guiño para una y luego una sonrisa para la otra. Como al descuido dije que tenía sed y Jessi salió corriendo a comprarme una soda. Luego sugerí que estaría bueno comer un postre y al segundo partió Lauren a buscarme uno.

La vida volvía a ser fácil.

- Edward ya está estableciendo su harén. - Dijo Alice con ironía.

- Y en tiempo record. - Asentí burlonamente.

Miré en derredor, haciendo el reconocimiento de mis posibles presas, cuando la vi aparecer. Caminó hacia una mesa donde otros tres zaparrastrosos se apilaban.

Se sentó prácticamente encima de la mesa. Claramente se sentía cómoda con esos niños. Le vi tirarse bolas de comida y reír estruendosamente.

- ¿Quién es? - Pregunté a Jasper señalándola con la cabeza.

Como si oyera mi pregunta. Se giró hacia mí y volví a encontrar su mirada asesina. ¿Porqué me odiaba tanto esa chica? ¿Qué le había echo?

- Se llama Isabella Swan. La hija del Jefe de policía. - Contestó Jasper automáticamente.

- Pero no pierdas el tiempo. No sale con nadie —- Agregó un chico llamado Mike Newton levantando la nariz, desdeñoso. - Parece que nadie es suficientemente bueno para ella.

- ¿Quizás porque es rara? - Agregó maliciosamente Lauren.

- Dicen que es les … - Cotilleo Jessica.

- No seas tarada. Solo porque nadie se le arrime por miedo de enfrentarse a la pistola del Jefe Swan, no significa que sea gay. - Acotó Mike con vehemencia.

En él había un defensor de lo más tenaz.

- ¿Y que hay del grupo de niños? - Solté interesado.

- De tercer año, creo. Solo ella se junta con los chicos de la reserva. - Dijo Jasper.

- Supongo que le parecen inofensivos. Además es una marimacho. Nunca se maquilla. Nunca usa faldas y en verdad no se le conoce novio. - Añadió Jessica.

La ví a Alice volverse automáticamente. La miró sin disimulo y algo en el intercambio suavizó las facciones de la chica, pues casi sonrío.

- Pero es bonita. - Expresó Alice, volviéndose.

Ella siempre en pos de las causas perdidas.

- E inteligente. Tiene unos promedios de miedo. - Susurró una chica llamada Angela.

Volví a mirar hacia la mesa con temor de encontrarme con su mirada de muerte. Ahora sabía que seguro eran las referencias del Jefe de Policía.

Necesitaba tener una chica que se encargara de mis notas, pero ésta tenía el cartel de "problema" pintado en la frente.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de

Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.

El resto de los personajes son propiedad de "Mirgru"

Advertencia: Posee contenido adulto y lenguaje explícito.

Solo para mayores de 18 años.

Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor

**El riesgo de amar**

Capitulo 5 – Edward

Gimnasia

- Edward Cullen. - Dijo el entrenado en voz alta.

- Aquí. - Levanté la mano acercándome al tipo. - Es Masen. El doctor Cullen es mi tío.

Por breves minutos intenté convencerlo de que no estaba en condiciones de hacer la clase, pero fue en vano. En verdad odiaba en estos instantes a mi hermana que diligentemente me había empacado un nuevo equipo de gimnasia.

Me miré al espejo del vestuario. Por lo menos había agregado una remera blanca con cuello en pico, que se adhería a mis pectorales. Lucía bien, aunque tenía mis dudas si los meses de inactividad, habían socavado mi estado físico.

Salí con pocas ganas. Solo me alentaba que Alice y Jasper estarían allí. Desgraciadamente como era una actividad general, seguro estaría mirada asesina Swan.

La busqué en las gradas y nada. Comencé a sentirme mejor. La actividad del día consistía en algunas vueltas a la pista. Podría con ello.

El entrenador separó la largada en cuatro grupos de seis. Primero dos grupos de varones y luego las mujeres. Cada tanda saldría cuando el grupo anterior estuviera a más de cien metros.

Comencé estirar un poco, cuando escuché tras mío.

- Me dijeron que lo adoptó. Ahora es Cullen. - Agregó una chica.

- No querrán adoptarme a mi también. - Replico alguien más.

Me volví dedicándoles una sonrisa torcida, cuando se me congeló la mueca.

Tras de mí, en el tercer equipo. Isabella Swan calentaba enérgicamente Para mi mayor desconcierto Jasper y Alice hablaban cordialmente con ella.

- Bien. Se pasaron al lado oscuro. - Me dije a mí mismo.

Fruncí el seño mientras me metía en propósito de largarme a correr como si fuera la maratón de New York. No sé si porque sabía que ella estaba detrás de mí o si en verdad me estaban clavando una jabalina candente detrás de la nuca. Me volví con recelo para cruzarme con otra de sus miradas mortales.

Dieron la voz de largada y salí disparado, aprovechando la ventaja que mis largas piernas me permitían.

Tras unos doscientos metros, comencé a sentir la aspereza del aire saliendo apretadamente de mi pecho. Los cigarros me estaban pasando factura.

Traté de regular el paso, total debía haber sacado ventaja, cuando percibí el trote de alguien acercándose. Apreté el ritmo por un par de metros más, cuando el olor a fresias me golpeo los sentidos.

Esforcé la marcha, jadeando ante el esfuerzo y ni siquiera habíamos completado una vuelta. Sentía su cercanía y los pelos de la nuca se me erizaron.

Por el rabillo del ojo, observé cuando me emparejó la carrera.

No iba dejar que me pusiera en ridículo, así que alargué las zancadas ganándome algo de espacio. Mi pecho era un volcán y seguro que el rojo de mi cara reflejaba el ardor.

De repente como si no hiciera esfuerzo alguno, me paso volando. Solo pude observar su cabello flotando y el enorme jogging gris alejándose de mi.

A ese punto, estaba a punto de descomponerme. Los oídos me pitaban y no sentía mis piernas.

Cuando llegué a la línea de llegada; por supuesto bastante atrás de la chica. Mi hermana Alice le aplaudía sonoramente.

- Porque diablos tú no corriste. - Le expele entre dientes.

- Sin certificado médico, no es obligatoria la actividad. - Replicó con humor

Claro el certificado, como no se me ocurrió.

Con la cabeza gacha, me acerqué a ellas. No solo por la vergüenza de reconocer que me había ganado una chica, sino que esa chica era Isabella Swan.

- Buena carrera Cullen. - Victoreo un chico al que luego conocí por Tyler.

- Masen. - Dije en un gruñido bajo, hasta cuando tendría que ir corrigiendo a la gente.

- Por cierto … este es mi hermano, Edward. Edward, Bella - Explicó Alice.

Levanté mi mano en señal de saludo. No podía ni decir "a".

- Hola. - Soltó en un ladrido. Luego para mi desconcierto agregó. - Jas, nos vemos a la tarde. Chicos.

A la muy perversa ni siquiera le faltaba el aire. Se alejó con un trotecito elegante hacia los vestuarios.

Encaré a mi cuñado con malos ojos.

- ¿Y porque no dijiste que le conocías? - Largué furioso.

- Porque no me preguntaste. Somos compañeros en un Club de Lectura. ¿O qué … necesitas que yo te presente chicas? Ella está fuera de tu rango. - Concluyó Jasper tajante.

- Como si me importara. Es que no ves que es hija del mal. - Reprendí.

- Oh Charlie no es tan malo. - Se burló Jasper.

- Con que Charlie ¿No? ¿Y que es eso de Bela?. - Dije hacia mi hermana.

- Es Bella, idiota … Isabella. Bella. - Explicó Alice condescendiente.

Maldije por lo bajo, aún jadeando. En verdad estaba muy fuera de estado.

- Eddy … te ganó una chica. - Aplaudió Alice, dando brinquitos.

Yo intentando fijar la talla en la escuela nueva y me ganaba una chica.

Esto no se iba a quedar así.


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de

Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.

El resto de los personajes son propiedad de "Mirgru"

Advertencia: Posee contenido adulto y lenguaje explícito.

Solo para mayores de 18 años.

Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor

**El riesgo de amar**

Capitulo 6 – Edward

No hay dos, sin tres

- Que carrera Cullen. - Se mofó Mike Newton.

- Masen. - Gruñi. Es que nadie me iba a llamar por ni nombre.

- Por lo menos le hiciste pelea. - Dijo un chico llamado Ben.

- Ya viejo. - Reprendí mientras comenzaba a bañarme. - No solo a mí me gano.

Parecía que el único tema de conversación en los vestuarios, era la carrera que me había ganado la chica Swan. Demonios … mi autoestima estaba por el suelo.

- No en serio. Por lo menos lo intentaste. - Volvió a cargar Newton.

- ¿Newton, verdad?. Ya me estás cayendo gordo. - Le amenacé.

- Es que ya nos ha hecho comer el polvo tantas veces que para nosotros no es noticia. - Bromeó Tyler.

- Ya quisieras que te hubiese dado de comer otros polvos. - Se carcajeó Ben hacia Newton, dándose vuelta y azotándole el trasero con una toalla.

- Hey chicos, chicos. - Reclamó orden el entrenador. Luego continuó. -Masen. Buen desempeño en serio. Quisiera que consideraras participar en el triatlón interescolar. Nos falta gente para completar el equipo.

- No sé entrenador, ya vio que hasta … las chicas me ganan. - Balbuceé sumándome a la humillación. Tal vez si lo tomaba con humor, dejarían de cargarme.

- La chica. - Corrigió el entrenador. - Es una velocista nata y se desempeña excelente en todos los deportes, pero no quiere competir. - Dijo malhumorado.

- Swan no juega en equipo. - soltó Tyler.

- Lo pensaré. Tal vez con un poco de entrenamiento.

No quería reconocerlo pero internamente ya me había echo el propósito de recuperar mi estado físico. La próxima vez yo la haría comer polvo.

Tras la última clase de la tarde, me crucé con una Alice muy sonriente, esperándome en el estacionamiento.

- Jasper tiene unos cuarenta minutos más. Vamos por unas malteadas y luego lo recogemos. - Dijo abriendo el auto.

- Yo me voy por unas malteadas. Tú te quedas a esperar a tu Jasper y ambos se piden un taxi porque me largo solo. - Contesté cerrándole la puerta.

- No vas a dejarme aquí tirada. - Susurró poniendo cara de perrito abandonado.

- Hoy esa no te funciona. Talvez tu amiga Swan, te lleve a casa.- Contesté furioso.

En realidad ya no estaba tan enojado, pero alguna excusa tenía que poner para poder irme con la tal Jessica.

Jessica, Jessica, faldita corta Jessica. No me llevó mucho convencerla que estacionáramos en un mirador solitario, donde tras minutos comenzamos a besarnos intensamente. La temperatura subió rápidamente en el pequeño Volvo y mis manos corrieron sutilmente a sus pechos.

Allí fue cuando me paro. ¿Qué?

- Creo que vamos demasiado rápido Edward. No quiero que te lleves una impresión errada de mí. - Expresó bajando mi agarre.

- No voy a pensar nada malo. - Susurré volviéndola a besar y acariciándola suavemente con la lengua.

Ella suspiró. Sentí sus barreras caer y volví a la carga pasando mi dedo por el elástico de su escote. La piel se le erizó a mi tacto y … se separó de nuevo.

- En verdad me gustas, pero …

- ¿Pero qué? - Dije molesto.

- Casi no nos conocemos. - Me miró pestañeando y con su cara roja por la excitación.

La estudié medio segundo más. Talvez me había dado la lectura errada. No … era la clásica histérica, que le gustaba alzar a los hombres y dejarlos con la bandera a media asta. Mi bandera estaba alzada completamente y no pude dejar de maldecirla internamente. Recordé a Lauren y me compuse.

- Tienes razón cariño. Vamos que está anocheciendo.

La dejé en su casa y volé a cambiarme. También le debía una excusa a Emmett que seguramente estaría de malas, después de pasar solo todo el día.

Bueno eso era la que suponía. Al llegar note una vieja camioneta parada en la entrada y nadie respondió mi saludo, por lo que fui atrás. La imagen era de película. Emmett arrancaba maleza en el jardín, mientras Rose y Esme arreglaban los rosales. Estaba hecho todo un jardinerito, con guantes y todo. Lo más gracioso era verlo vestido con un pantalón blanco. El idiota vestía de blanco. Solo de verlo me doblé de la risa.

- ¿Qué te da tanta risa? - Gruño mi primo acercándose.

- Tú. ¿Vas de heladero? - Continué señalando sus ropas.

- Haber de que tanto te ríes después de que le expliques a Carlisle porque dejaste a mi hermano y Alice, colgados en el instituto. - Me reprendió Rosalie.

- Es lo menos que se merecían tras verlos hacer migas con la "machona" de Isabella Swan. - Respondí alzando mi voz.

Sus ojos se abrieron como platos y juro que vi sus rostros tornarse en un escarlata intenso. Solo fue un segundo el que tardé para saber que no me miraban a mí sino tras de mí.

Giré solo para ver como Alice me miraba con furia asesina y una figura en ropas holgadas, desaparecía corriendo hacia la entrada. Me agarré la cara con una mano en gesto de fastidio. ¿No podía ser que ella fuera.?

¿Qué mierda hacia Isabella Swan en mi casa?


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de

Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.

El resto de los personajes son propiedad de "Mirgru"

Advertencia: Posee contenido adulto y lenguaje explícito.

Solo para mayores de 18 años.

Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor

**El riesgo de amar**

Capitulo 7 - Bella

Viviendo al extremo

Los escasos kilómetros que me separaban del viejo aserradero, se volvieron eternos. La vista me escocía y los lagrimales me explotaban.

Golpeé furiosa el manubrio de mi camioneta, como si ella fuera la culpable de mi estado.

- Mierda, Cullen, mierda. - Grité a la carretera.

Porque no se había quedado en donde fuera que estaba antes. De solo recordar cómo me había llamado … el nudo de mi garganta se acentuó. No iba a llorar por un imbécil, como él.

Ya hacía rato que los comentarios hirientes habían desaparecido. Por un lado me había alegrado que dejaran de intentar ligar conmigo. Sabía que era la novedad por el que los chicos se jugarían, solo a logro de hacer caer a la hija del comisario del pueblo. Sabía que no era bonita y tampoco femenina.

Las otras chicas del instituto se habían encargado en estos dos años de socavar la poca estima que tenía sobre mi apariencia, así que poco a poco mude mi atuendo a las ropas holgadas, cómodas y resistentes que necesitaba para patinar.

Vivía en Texas con mi madre, cuando a los diez años me regalaron mi primer par de patines y los adoré. Mi madre había sido una tenaz combatiente de mi interés por este tipo de actividades, solo se había rendido cuando logró inscribirme en un club de patinaje artístico. Recordar los vestiditos con lentejuelas y brillos, me hizo agriar la cara; pero para mi suerte allí conocí al equipo femenino de jockey sobre hielo. Sonreí ante el recuerdo.

Mi ocupada madre no se dio cuenta del cambio, lo que si no pudo pasar desapercibido eran los continuos moretones que comenzaron a marcarse con las prácticas. Cuando un disco me dejó un hueso de la pierna roto, es que se descubrió la cosa y allí terminó el hockey.

De los patines en línea, al skate, solo fue un empujón y de allí … todo lo que pudiera probar. A los catorce años, me había vuelto adicta a probar desafíos que me llevaran al extremo. Más rápido, más alto, más peligroso.

Mi última incursión en el mundo del snowboard me ganó una seria contusión en la cabeza, un día de inconciencia, una larga cuenta de hospital y el castigo de irme a vivir a Forks con mi papá.

Mi madre se desentendió de mí, a la espera que mi padre me pusiera en vereda. Lo cierto es que mi papá estaba más ausente que ella y bien no sabía que hacer conmigo y yo me las arreglé como pude.

Por suerte a casi un año de mi llegada, había conocido un par de chicos de la reserva Quilleutte. Eran geniales, sencillos y tan irresponsables como yo a la hora de hacer idioteces, por lo que pronto me incorporé a su grupo de aventuras extremas. Patinar, escalar, andar en bicicleta y montar motos.

Nuestro centro clandestino. El viejo aserradero de Forks. Habíamos improvisado una pista de skate y varias montañas de tierra para practicar motocross. Mi última afición. Allí iba ahora para desahogar mi furia.

- ¡Hey Nessie.! ¿Qué te traes?. Vienes como alma que lleva el diablo. - Exclamó Paul al verme aporrear la puerta de la camioneta.

No le contesté, me fui sacando el grueso buzo que llevaba a la vez que me dirigía a las motos que ya estaban preparadas en el taller.

La figura de mis amigos Jacob y Seth, acortaron mi andar.

- ¿Qué te pasó monita? Ya pensé que no ibas a venir. - Dijo Seth colgando un brazo por sobre mi hombro.

Le besé la mejilla a la vez que le apreté cariñosamente. Era un jovencito menudo y agradable. Tenía un año menos que yo, pero me llevaba una cabeza.

- Es que el Cullineitor dejó varados a su hermana y a Jasper en el instituto. Me vi en obligación de llevarlos a su casa. - Expliqué sin dar más detalles.

Jacob ya me abrazaba alzándome levemente del suelo. Su gesto cariñoso y fraternal de siempre, últimamente se había vuelto demasiado posesivo para mi gusto y no tardé en poner distancia de él.

- ¿Y tú, tienes lista mi moto? - Le apremié poniéndome los protectores y el casco.

- Por cierto que sí Bells … lo siento Nessie. - Corrigió a sabiendas que era parte del entrenamiento llamarme así.

Aquí yo era la intrépida Nessie o mejor Ness Black, cuando me hacía pasar por hombre. Un sobrenombre audaz que nada tenía que ver con la tímida Isabella Swan. Arranqué mi hermosa moto negra, en una sola patada.

Di una vuelta a modo de prueba, reconociendo cierta parte en donde el terreno se encontraba suelto. Luego aceleré predispuesta a acortar mis tiempos.

El ruido de la moto de Paul se coló a mi costado. Sonreí ante su acercamiento, era el aliciente que necesitaba para empujar mis límites. Giramos dos veces más hasta que en una curva cerrada percibí como el terreno cedía. Derrapé descontroladamente despidiéndome abruptamente de la moto. Me hice un ovillo al caer en busca de protegerme. El dolor quemante en mi hombro derecho acusó la caída. Me levanté de un salto. Los chicos corrían hacia mí.

- Ness, Ness, no te levantes. - Gritaba Jacob.

- ¿Te hiciste daño, no te muevas? - Dijo Seth alarmado.

- No sean nenitas … fue un revolcón. - Exclamé tratando de calmarlos.

Como si fuera el primero que me daba. Ellos me trataban como una igual, pero cuando la cosa se ponía fiera, siempre me recordaban que era una chica.

Bueno al menos mis camaradas, recordaban mi escondida femineidad, no como ese idiota de Edward Cullen.

Poder de Dios que me la iba a pagar, primero confundiéndome con "un chico" y luego tratándome de "machona". Por reflejo del recuerdo hice un puchero y gruesas lágrimas corrieron por mis mejillas.

- ¿Nessie, que te duele, por favor,? - Preguntó Paul exasperado.

- Ness, Ness, ¿Qué tienes cariño?- Agregó Seth.

- Que no soy un chico. - Grité llorando.

Se miraron extrañados y luego se largaron a reír. Las carcajadas crecieron contagiándome a fin que acabé riendo junto con ellos.

- Por supuesto que no eres un chico. Eres mi chica. - Agregó Jacob triunfalmente, por lo que le respondí dándole un derechazo al estómago.

- ¡Auch!. - Exclamé agarrándome el hombro. - Que no soy tu chica. Agregué retorciéndome.

- Oh Ness, en verdad te hiciste mal. Dime la verdad es como para que se entere tu padre u otra vez te llevo escondidas a la casa del doctor Cullen.

- Llévame al hospital Jacob, creo que esta vez la jodí. - Contesté con dolor. Prefería que mi padre se enterase antes de cruzarme con el idiota otra vez.


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de

Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.

El resto de los personajes son propiedad de "Mirgru"

Advertencia: Posee contenido adulto y lenguaje explícito.

Solo para mayores de 18 años.

Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor

**El riesgo de amar**

Capitulo 8 - Bella

Accidentes

- Nessie, ya le avisé a tu padre. Pronto estará acá. - Llamó mi atención Paul.

Estaba medio adormecida sobre la camilla. El calmante que me había puesto la enfermera comenzaba a hacerme efecto.

- Nessie, ¿Debemos ponernos de acuerdo en que decirle? - Apremió Seth con temor.

- Diremos que se resbaló al bajar de la camioneta, cuando fue a verme a casa. Así tendremos la excusa de porque la trajimos nosotros. - Concluyó Jacob haciéndose cargo de la situación.

Los demás asintieron con la cabeza a la vez que me veían con ojos apenados.

- Que no les vea con esa cara que se les cae la mentira. - Susurré a la vez que miraba a Jacob. - Gracias Jake.

- Para que están los amigos. - Sonrió mientras acariciaba con ternura mi mejilla.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí, tanta gente en el cubículo? Fuera, fuera. - Reprendió la enfermera en tono autoritario.

- Yo me quedó hasta que llegue su padre - Le respondió Jacob tomando mi mano. Yo se la apreté agradecida, en verdad odiaba los hospitales, hasta su olor me descomponía.

Desgraciadamente los visitaba con frecuencia, tanto que al fin tuve que contarle de mis correrías al buen doctor Cullen. Por supuesto que me había ganado mis buenas reprimendas, pero también gané un amigo que no me juzgaba por la apariencia y con el que compartía mi verdad. Incluso había aceptado varias veces a realizarme curaciones en su propio hogar. Así es como conocí a Esme, que era una mujer encantadora y a Jasper, con el cuál asistía al club de lectura. Era un chico brillante y sensible.

La que no me caía bien era Rosalie. El sentimiento parecía mutuo. Cada vez que le encontraba, me ignoraba y yo le devolvía el gesto sin más importancia.

Por ello me alegró cuando supe que habían recogido a sus dos sobrinos. En el pueblo todos cotilleaban de ello. Realmente pensé que tendrían el carácter apacible de su tío.

Mi primer encuentro me demostró lo equivocada que estaba. Recordé como se ganó la multa de mi padre. Observaba la escena escondida en una esquina, a la espera que mi padre se marchara para que no me viera con el skate, cuando tras alcanzar al vehículo plateado, vi como tiraba el envase de una gaseosa a la calle como si este fuera su propio basurero personal. Aún sin saber quien era, lo detesté de inmediato, así que no tuve la mejor idea que recoger el residuo y tirárselo adentro de nuevo, ganándome su bronca.

Imbécil, pensé. Luego para males, me lo crucé en el primer día de clases. Ciertamente tenía miedo que me reconociera, pero solo me pidió indicaciones y cuando le miré de frente, el tipo me confundió con un chico. Bien sabía que no tenía unos rasgos delicados, no usaba maquillaje ni esas cosas, pero por Dios… tenía pechos. Ni los brasiers deportivos, ni los enormes buzos podían ocultar su presencia. Este último año, mi cuerpo había pegado un estirón enorme y ellos se habían desarrollado de susto.

No lo podía creer. Primero pensé que era una broma, pero cuando se presentó en la clase de Biología y trató de hacerse el galán, me puse muy cabrona. El engreído creía que todas las chicas estaban tontas por él y yo solo quería boxearlo por haberme confundido con "un chico". Idiota. En verdad tenía unas ganas de aporrearlo de muerte.

Para cuando la hora de almuerzo; ya había escuchado la historia de quienes eran los nuevos y en verdad la mitad de las chicas estaban babeando. Hasta casi se hacían apuestas de quién sería la afortunada de ganar su primera cita o su primer cogida. La verdad que la situación me asqueaba y traté de ignorarlo lo más que pude. Sin embargo me crucé varias miradas, en donde mi resentimiento ganó terreno. Se desenvolvía creyéndose la gran cosa, y de revancha no dudé en hacerlo sufrir en la pista de carrera.

Cuando llegó la tarde, descubrí a su hermana Alice, refunfuñando en el estacionamiento de la escuela por que el infeliz de su hermano la había dejado a pie. Como tenía clase con Jasper, les dije que los alcanzaría hasta su casa y así fue que pudimos charlar un buen rato.

En verdad era una chica agradable y muy simpática, Nada que ver con su hermano. Me invitaron a tomar un té helado en el jardín y me disponía a compartir un rato con ellos cuando escuché lo que Edward pensaba de mí. Ni decir que me fui como un rayo. Nunca nadie me dijo algo parecido, aunque si tal vez lo pensaran.

Mis pesares se fueron disolviendo en el dulce apretón de Jacob a la vez que una cara conocida, descorría la cortina.

- Bella, Bella. ¿Que te ha pasado ahora? - Dijo el doctor Carlisle Cullen, a la vez que se ponía los guantes. - Hola Jacob. - Agregó amablemente.

- Hola Doc. Ya le sacaron unas placas, Creo que es su hombro. - Contestó Jake. Tantas veces me había acompañado a su consulta que ya se tuteaban.

- Si el doctor Strada me acaba de mostrar. Te has dislocado el hombro Bella. Podría ser más grave y necesitar una intervención, pero como yo conozco de memoria tu historial, me arriesgo a decir que preferirías que el quiropráctico te lo coloque. - Consultó mirándome directamente a los ojos.

- Supongo que va a doler. ¿ Verdad? - Contesté mordiéndome el labio.

- Si. Pero la recuperación es significativamente más rápida. - Sonrió al expresar esto, sabiendo como me ponía estar hospitalizada. En verdad me conocía bien.

- Como dijiste "Doc." Ya conoces mis preferencias. - Le dirigí una mirada cómplice.

Se dio vuelta, llamando al quiropráctico por el comunicador y luego se volvió palmeando el hombro de Jacob.

- ¿Y cuál es la historia oficial de hoy? - Preguntó como si tal cosa.

- Se resbaló al bajar de la camioneta. - Dijo Jake sonriendo.

- Hay Bella, no puedo creer que aún se crea semejantes mentiras. Debe creer que eres la adolescente más torpe del planeta y en verdad me siento culpable de ocultar tantos misteriosos accidentes. Si no tienes cuidado, en verdad me veré obligado de poner al tanto a tu padre de estas tonterías. Esta vez fue el hombro, la próxima puede que no corras con tanta suerte. - Me reprendió Carlisle serio.

- Charlie se cree lo que le conviene creer. Además me estaba cuidando, Uso los protectores, el casco. Todo está bien. No le alarmes. Sabes que no resistiría volver con mi madre. - Fijé mi mirada con intensidad, lo que siempre le convencía. Suspiró.

- Esta bien Bella. Una vez más no voy a hablar. Pero debes prometerme que te mantendrás alejada del peligro. Es la tercera vez que te veo en dos meses y ya perdí la cuenta en lo que va del año. Cortadas, excoriaciones, contusiones, quebraduras. - Se apresuró a enlistar.

- Solo fue un dedo. - Le corté moviendo ligeramente el meñique.

- Eres imposible. - Reprendió Carlisle a la vez que se alejó meneando la cabeza.

No pasó mucho hasta que apareció el especialista. Me colocaron un nuevo calmante y me explicó el procedimiento.

- No me dejes sola. - Miré hacia Jacob.

- Nunca dejaría mi chica sola.- Contestó con su enorme sonrisa.

- Que no soy tu chi …. - El alarido que se escapó de mi garganta fue estruendoso. El quiropráctico aprovechó mi distracción para poner en lugar el hombro de un solo movimiento seco.

Como respuesta, al segundo el cubículo de la guardia estaba atestado de personas. Carlisle y mi padre entre ellos.

- Bella, mi Dios, niña ¿Qué te pasó? - Se apresuró a decir mi padre, con el rostro contraído por la desesperación.

- Todo bien Charlie. - Me apené de llamarlo así ante tanta gente.

- Tenía el hombro dislocado. Se resbaló y cayó mal. - Mintió Carlisle por mí. Le miré con agradecimiento. Luego continuó. - Unos calmantes y una escayola por unos días es suficiente.

- ¿Cuándo puede ir al instituto? - Preguntó Seth.

- Tal vez dentro de tres días al menos. Ven en ese tiempo, sacamos una nueva placa y veremos. - Explicó Carlisle.

- No es que tenga apuro de volver, pero no quisiera atrasarme cuando recién empieza el año. - Agregué desganada. La verdad era que teníamos una competencia de motos el fin de semana y todos se preocupaban por si podría correr, pues habíamos apostado bastante dinero.

- No te preocupes. Le diré a Jasper que te tenga al tanto y ahora que tengo mis sobrinos Alice y Edward, les pediré que te lleven los apuntes. - Ofreció Carlisle con bondad.

- No. En verdad. No hace falta. - Solté algo histérica. Ni de miedo aceptaría ayuda del estúpido de su sobrino.

- ¿Edward? ¿Eddy está aquí? - Preguntó Jacob sorprendido.

- Si. Vivirá con nosotros hasta la mayoría de edad. ¿Le conoces? - Se apresuró a consultar Carlisle.

- Oh si por cierto que sí. Éramos muy amigos cuando niños. Dile que se pase a verme. - Jake echaba chispas de la emoción.

Diablos no solo encandilaba a las chicas, sino que era amigo de Jacob. Mi puchero empezaba a hacerse notar.

- Te duele, cariño.- Preguntó Carlisle al verme.

- Si duele. - Contesté por impulso. Dolía haber conocido a Edward Masen.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de

Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.

El resto de los personajes son propiedad de "Mirgru"

Advertencia: Posee contenido adulto y lenguaje explícito.

Solo para mayores de 18 años.

Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor

**El riesgo de amar**

Capitulo 9 – Edward

¿Sabes donde arrojar la basura?

- ¿Porque no apareciste Edward? - Preguntó Lauren apenas al verme.

- Lo siento cariño. Problemas familiares - Contesté sonriendo.

- ¿Tal vez podríamos vernos, después de clases? - Murmuró coquetamente.

- Iba a pedírtelo. - Respondí sobre sus labios y le robé un breve beso para alentarla.

La mañana comenzaba bien, después de la seria reprimenda que Carlisle me había largado en el desayuno: "Isabela es una chica buena e inteligente, merece ser tratada con respeto y tu falta de educación, no es algo que toleraremos en esta casa". El reto sonó en mis oídos y otra vez volví a pensar en las palabras de disculpas que tendría que darle.

No es que fuera un caballero, sobre todo con las chicas, pero tampoco había soltado una grosería de ese calibre ante una de ellas. Al pasar las horas y no encontrarla, me fui sintiendo más avergonzado. Probablemente era por mi culpa que ella no hubiera venido a clases.

El día terminó y tratando de hacer buena letra, llevé a Jasper y Alice de regreso a casa. La incomodidad del ambiente hizo que no cruzáramos ni media palabra en todo el trayecto.

Al llegar, busque a mi amigo y ya no fue sorpresa, cuando le encontré mirando una mierda de película en el sillón del living, con la siempre insoportable de Rosalie. Solo de verlos, me puse de malas, pues la cara de él era una juguetería. Me cambié y salí hacia la casa de Lauren.

- Edward, que bueno que viniste. - Soltó acalorada. - Papá te presento a Edward Cullen.

- Edward Masen. Cullen es mi tío. - Corregí por enésima vez.

El padre levantó la cerveza en señal de saludo. Lauren corrió a tomar dos latas del refrigerador y me agarró de la mano guiándome.

- Papi nos vamos a estudiar a mi cuarto. - Gritó mientras subíamos las escaleras.

Tras cerrar la puerta, me dio la cerveza y yo me apronté a abrirla. Cuando tiré mi cabeza hacia atrás para beber, sentí su pequeña mano agarrándome fuertemente los testículos. Largué un jadeo bastante audible al ver que se arrodilla y diligentemente abría el cierre de mi pantalón.

- Impaciente. Me gusta. - Dije al verla bajar mis boxers de un tirón.

- Wuao , eres enorme. - Sonreí ante el cumplido.

- Y todo tuyo. - Agregué mientras guiaba su cabeza a mi dura erección.

El espectáculo era espléndido y sabía hacerme sentir muy bien. Aún permanecía parado en medio de la habitación, con la cerveza fría en la mano y Lauren ocupada hábilmente en mi entrepierna, así que la dejé hacer mientras me terminaba la lata de un tirón. Ni decir que tras pocos minutos me tenía a mil y ya estaba más que dispuesto para entrar en ella, cuando sentí el golpe de la puerta tras nosotros.

- Lauren .- Gritó su padre. - Te he dicho que no quiero que cierres la puerta cuando traes chicos a tu cuarto.

- Lárgate papá, estamos estudiando. No molestes. - Contestó tras sacar mi pene de su boca.

Mis ojos desorbitados, recorrían el cuarto buscando una ventana para salir huyendo. Ella se levantó deprisa y prendió el equipo de música inundando la pieza de un estridente rock.

- Cárgame. - Ordenó a la vez que se sacaba las bragas y se levantaba la pollera para subírseme encima.

Rodeo con sus piernas mi cintura y con su mano, me ubicó en su centro. Yo estaba estúpido, aunque realmente excitado.

- Tu padre va oírnos. - Solté a la vez que la embestía con rudeza.

- La música esta fuerte. No pares. Sigue. Sigue - Jadeó en mi oído.

Me recargué contra la puerta, sosteniéndola de los glúteos, mientras ella me cabalgaba duramente. Al segundo caí en cuenta que no usaba protección. No me había dado tiempo y el padre había dicho que "Traía chicos a su cuarto" dando entender que lo hacía bastante seguido.

El sentimiento de escozor, me frenó el libido en un instante, aunque ella no se daba por vencida y me susurraba asquerosidades entre gemidos entrecortados. Para colmo de males, el padre volvió a aporrear la puerta a centímetros de mi oreja.

- Que bajes la música, o entro a bajarla yo. - Gritó con voz de trueno haciendo sonar los puños sobre la madera.

- Oh, oh. Me vine, me vine. - Gemí en su hombro. Fingiendo haberme corrido solo para acabar con lo bizarro de la candente cita.

- Cariño, te gustó. ¿Verdad? - Me preguntó bajándose de mí.

- Me mataste cariño, me mataste. - Contesté a la vez que subía mis pantalones rápidamente. Mejor te dejo y nos vemos en el instituto.

- Si mejor. Está por venir Tyler y no quiero que me encuentre en estas fachas. - Suspiró acomodándose la ropa.

Tyler su novio. Con que él estaba por ir a verla y ella cogiendo con un casi desconocido en su cuarto y con sus padres en casa. En verdad era una desvergonzada peligrosa. Talvez tendría que pedirle a mi tío que me hiciera unos análisis para ver sino me había pegado alguna cosa.

En verdad tenía que ser más cuidadoso con mis elecciones. La primera no me había dejado llegar a segunda base y con la otra tuve que fingir el jonron para que me largara.

Salí de la casa de Lauren, despidiéndome muy velozmente de su padre que me miraba con caras de pocos amigos. Me apuré a subir al auto, cuando antes de tocar la puerta sentí una pestilencia enorme. Al abrir, toneladas de basura en descomposición cayeron de su interior.

Giré como un loco, buscando a los culpables. Me tiraba el cabello con desesperación. Era un Volvo de colección, con asientos de cuero y lo habían llenado de inmundicias.

- ¡Ven a dar la cara, maldito desgraciado!. - Grité encolerizado.

Como pude saqué algo de la mugre del asiento del piloto y me dirigí a la gasolinera en busca de poder lavarlo. No fuera que Tyler llegara y me preguntara que hacia fuera de la casa de su novia.

Tras recorrer dos cuadras, con la cabeza afuera de la ventanilla pues el olor me daba nauseas, descubrí el auto de Carlisle enfrente de una casa. Alice y Jasper conversaban con la mismísima Swan. Al pasar ella se fijó en mí y curvó sus labios en una enorme sonrisa.

¿No podía ser que ella … ? ¿Oh si?


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de

Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.

El resto de los personajes son propiedad de "Mirgru"

Advertencia: Posee contenido adulto y lenguaje explícito.

Solo para mayores de 18 años.

Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor

**El riesgo de amar**

Capitulo 10 – Bella

Disculpas

- Hey Bella, volviste. - Sentí la voz de Mike tras de mí.

Era increíble que tras años de negativas a sus insinuaciones, no hubiera desviado su atención de mí.

- Solo fueron tres días. Aunque talvez tenga que mantener el reposo hasta el próximo Lunes. - Expliqué. - Este es Mike Newton, trabajo en su tienda de artículos deportivos. - Dije a la vez que le presentaba a Alice con un gesto.

- Ya nos conocíamos. Nos vemos en el almuerzo. - Saludó Alice a la vez que tironeaba de mí llevándome a los casilleros.

- ¿Cual es el apuro? - Pregunté sonriendo.

- Tengo un regalo para ti. Hace tres días que espera en mi casillero. - Contestó sacando una bolsa de la más cara boutique del pueblo.

- O no Alice. Esto es demasiado. Yo tendría que darte obsequios por haberme ayudado en estos días.

Me ruboricé al recordar como este pequeño diablillo se había colado en mi vida con tanta facilidad. Me trajo las tareas y los apuntes de cada día perdido. Aunque me desagradara su hermano, tenía que reconocer que su caligrafía era hermosa. Claramente se distinguía sus notas, resaltando pulcritud e inteligencia en sus anotaciones. Mentalmente me pregunté porque esos hábitos no los copiaba en su vida diaria, ya que se había revolcado con Lauren Mallory a dos días de conocerla. Era una fácil que daba pena. Por lo menos sabía quién había ganado la apuesta. Me pregunto que opinaría de ello Jessica, que se proclamaba como la nueva novia de Masen.

O si … ya me había acostumbrado a su verdadero apellido, aunque para mi fuera para siempre el "Idiota de Cullen" o "Cullineitor como le decían mis amigos por la forma en que torcía la sonrisa y saludaba a la chicas. Era un verdadero imbécil y se había ganado mi total antipatía. Sonreí al recordar como vacié los tres cubos de basura de la casa de los Mallory en su flamante auto. Por lo menos me había cobrado su ofensa y según me contó Alice, el echo fue tan penoso que hasta había llorado. Ja ja ja.

- ¿En quién piensas? - Soltó Alice al verme ida.

- En nada, en nada. Veamos que me trajiste. - Y me apresuré a poner mis libros entre mis piernas, para abrir la bolsa con mi mano buena.

Una hermosa blusa de color verde azulado apareció dentro de ella y la extendí para admirarla. En verdad era de muy buen gusto, aunque no me veía luciendo tan arreglada. - Alice es …

- Preciosa y se verá fenomenal en ti. - Susurró una voz aterciopelada al lado de mi oído.

Del susto se me aflojaron las piernas y los libros terminaron desparramados por el suelo. Me agaché sin contestar, ni girarme. Sabía quién era. Lo que me desconcertaba era el cumplido.

- Edward casi la matas del susto. No ves que aún no está compuesta. - Le recriminó Alice a la vez que me ayudaba a levantar los libros.

- Lo siento, no fue con intención. - Dijo él arrodillándose a mi lado y juntando las hojas que se habían desparramado por el suelo.

Me sentía torpe por su cercanía y presentí que el rubor ganaba mi rostro. Sentí sus ojos fijarse en mí. Su mirada recorrió el cabestrillo y algo en él se suavizó.

- ¿Qué te pasó? - Su voz fue dulce y cortes.

- Una caída absurda y me hice mal el hombro. - Respondí ante su amabilidad. De repente nuestros dedos se tocaron al recoger el mismo papel y una corriente eléctrica nos sacudió a los dos. Le miré incrédula y el mismo rubor cubrió nuestros rostros. Se levantó como un resorte, imitando mi acción instintiva que me decía: Sal corriendo.

Alice desde abajo, nos observó intrigada.

- Lo siento, no fue con intención. - Volvió a repetir visiblemente avergonzado.

- Ya lo dijiste. - Murmuré bajito.

- No lo de ahora. Por lo del otro día. Discúlpame. - Sus ojos verdes intensos brillaron fijos en los míos.

Con que así se sentían las chicas, cuando las deslumbraba con su mirada. No podía negar que la sensación era aturdidora. Unas mariposas revolotearon creando una incomodidad placentera en mi abdomen y sin querer contesté.

- Ya pasó. No fue nada Edward. - Largué aumentando mi sonrojo.

- ¿Amigos entonces?- Extendía su mano hacia mí.

La tomé pretendiendo darle un apretón amistoso, como los que le daba a Jacob, cuando la corriente nuevamente apareció en el roce. El miró sorprendido nuestras manos y dijo:

- Te advierto que no seré un buen amigo para ti. - Me desconcertó.

- Sobreviviré. - Sonreí ante su mirada de asombro.

Se alejó y casi vislumbré una sonrisa en su cara perfecta.

- ¿Qué fue eso? - Interrogó Alice que se nos había quedando mirando.

- Una disculpa. ¿Creo? - Contesté levantando mis hombros.

- No, no. Mi hermano es malo. No caigas en sus redes. - Se apresuró a decir mientras que me arrastraba hacia el baño.

No pude ni protestar, cuando Alice se metió al cubículo conmigo para ayudarme a sacar mi holgado buzo.

- Pero Bella. ¿Qué pintas traes? Ese hombro está terrible. - Expresó al ver el morado color de mi piel. - ¿Y estas otras marcas? ¿Cómo te las hiciste?. Su preocupación parecía genuina, pero no me atrevía a confiar en ella.

- Soy muy torpe. Colecciono accidentes. - Bromee a la vez que me colocaba la blusa nueva. Quería que no siguiera viendo mis cicatrices.

- Te queda fantástica. Unos pantalones de tu talle y serías una modelo. En verdad no entiendo porque te empeñas en usar esta ropa tan enorme, si tienes un cuerpo de lo más formado. - Corrigió Alice a la vez que habría la puerta del baño.

Un coro de risitas, se coló desde afuera. Lauren y Jessica me miraban con malicia. Me mordí el labio pensando en los comentarios que el habernos encontrado provocaría. Encima eran las chicas de Edward. ¿Sus chicas?

- Alice, me había olvidado contarte que ya tienes nueva cuñada: Jessica. - Le indiqué sonriendo. Jessi pareció encantada, aunque a Lauren se le salían los ojos. Así que agregué. - Y Lauren aquí presente es la que se lo cogió primero. Así que no sé … ¿Será un empate?

Apenas tuve tiempo de volver a cambiarme, cuando la pelea comenzó.

Salimos dejando un escándalo en el baño.


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de

Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.

El resto de los personajes son propiedad de "Mirgru"

Advertencia: Posee contenido adulto y lenguaje explícito.

Solo para mayores de 18 años.

Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor

**El riesgo de amar**

Capitulo 11 – Edward

Me gusta picante

- Pelea de chicas en el baño. Pelea de chicas en el baño. - Gritó Ben a la vez que corría por el pasillo.

- ¿Dónde se habrá metido Alice? - Consulté a Jasper que se movía impaciente a mi lado.

- Estaba en el baño con Bella. Hace rato que las vi entrar. - Su seño preocupado me contagió.

No creía que Alice fuera a meterse en una riña, pero con Isabela Swan de compañía, no estaba tan seguro. Esa chica tenía algo temible, aunque tras la barrera era toda una ovejita. Nuestro breve encuentro de hace un rato me lo había comprobado y por cierto que en algún momento me encandiló y casi me predispuse a seducirla. Mi corazón se descontroló ante el leve rose de su piel, olía tan bien y ni que decir cuando me llamó por mi nombre. Mi entrepierna gimió y asentí recordando que me hacia falta una mujer urgente, pues mi cuerpo reaccionaba, aún ante la insípida Swan.

Cuando me disponía buscar a Alice. Le vi salir del brazo con ella. La cara de Bella relucía con la sonrisa más ancha que le había visto. Realmente Alice tenía razón. Isabella Swan era bonita, una belleza natural. Si tan solo se pusiera algo más femenino.

Recuerda idiota. Ella patea para el otro lado. Este pensamiento hizo que me preocupara más por mi hermana.

- Me voy. Yo no estoy para sociales. - Escuché que le decía a Alice, al verme en el comedor.

- Bella, eres tan brava como para soltar esa bomba y no te aguantas una comida. Por favor si eres tan diabólica como mi hermano. - Soltó Alice al llegar a mi lado.

- ¿Qué? - Alcancé a decir a la vez que alguien me jalaba la ropa para hacerme dar vuelta.

- Edward ¿Te acostaste con Lauren? - Gritaba Jessica faldita corta Stanley. Su pelo revuelto y una manga descocida, eran la evidencia de quien había participado de la gresca. Una sonora cachetada fue la respuesta a mi silencio.

- Edward ¿Saliste con Jessica? - Me zarandeó del otro lado Lauren.

Yo estaba tan asombrado por la velocidad de lo que estaba sucediendo que ni atiné a levantar mis manos. Otra cachetada sonó en el aire.

No reaccioné. Las mejillas me ardían y la mirada de decenas de estudiantes me prendieron fuego. Busqué entre todos a la clara responsable.

Ella buscaba su comida, ajena del alboroto que llenaba el lugar. Tomé una bandeja y me dispuse a tomar mi almuerzo, mientras el desfile de miradas reprobatorias me cercaba. Después de todo una de las chicas tenía novio y yo me había sentado toda la semana junto a él. Tyler me fulminaba desde el otro lado del comedor. A su lado un par de bravucones se le aparejaba.

Me dí vuelta buscando donde comer, las opciones no eran buenas. Miré hacia donde habían caminado Alice y Jasper. Increíblemente se acomodaron con los desalineados amigos de Bella. Así que agarré un sobre de salsa extrapicante y lo escondí en la servilleta.

- ¿Puedo sentarme con ustedes? - Consulté apenado. Por dentro, mi cabeza gritaba: venganza.

- Por supuesto Cullineitor. Que reventón hermano. - Se carcajeaba uno de los niños.

- La rebelión de las máquinas. - Agregó otro.

- Las máquinas asesinas. - Se río otro desvergonzadamente.

- Y …. "Hasta la vista Baby" - Largó Bella haciendo un gesto con el dedo y toda la mesa dio un estruendoso resuello. Jasper se agarraba la panza y Alice lloraba de la risa.

- El que ríe último, ríe mejor. Bella. - Concluí a la vez que me sentaba ocultado el vaso de Isabella y vaciando el contenido de la salsa en él.

Todos parecían tan entretenidos a costa de mi humillación, que nadie advirtió mi maldad. Tras unos minutos, nos encontrábamos comiendo y yo anhelaba verla beber. La corta tregua había terminado.

Sin querer me fijé mucho en sus labios abultados y en verdad noté que eran muy besables. Estaba perdido en ese descubrimiento que por poco me pierdo cuando ella le dio un gran trago a su bebida.

No pude reprimir la sonrisa. Ella fijo sus penetrantes ojos chocolate en mí y su cara fue adquiriendo un subido tono rojizo. Amplié la sonrisa.

- ¿Te pasa algo Bella? ¿Tal vez necesites tomar un poco más de gaseosa?

- Creo que sí. Tenerte sentado al frente mío, hace difícil que me pase la comida, así que es buena idea que la baje bebiendo. - Dicho esto, inclinó el vaso nuevamente y dio una buena sorbida. Luego se lamió los labios sensualmente y me la extendió.

Alice y Jasper nos miraban boqui abiertos.

- Creo que a ti también se te hace difícil la comida. Te comparto la bebida si es que tienes las agallas para hacerlo. - Me encaró levantando una ceja.

En verdad era mala. Como había dicho Alice. Su rudeza hasta me resultaba sexy y su provocación no me dejo otra salida que tomar el vaso.

- A tu salud, Swan. - Apuré el líquido que ardió por mi garganta. Lo aguanté como un campeón, sosteniendo la sonrisa.

- ¿Estaba bueno? - Preguntó mientras su cara se ponía más roja aún.

- Refrescante, diría yo. - Contesté a la vez que sentía las venas de mi cuello hincharse por el esfuerzo.

Nadie en la mesa entendía nuestro diálogo. Las miradas iban de uno al otro sin explicación. El silencio fue roto por el ruido estruendoso de sus tripas.

- Perdón, creo que debo ir al baño. - Y salió corriendo.

Al segundo, un ruido peor salió de mis entrañas y me dobló en dos, por lo que tuve que abandonar la mesa que ya comenzaba a reírse de nuevo.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de

Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.

El resto de los personajes son propiedad de "Mirgru"

Advertencia: Posee contenido adulto y lenguaje explícito.

Solo para mayores de 18 años.

Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor

**El riesgo de amar**

Capitulo 12 – Edward

La amiga de mi amigo

- Jacob Black. - Exclamé gratamente sorprendido al tomar la manaza de mi amigo de la niñez. Tenía casi mi misma altura, pero su cuerpo musculoso me sobrepasaba. El único rastro juvenil que mantenía; era su enorme sonrisa que resaltaba contra su piel morena.

- El mismo que viste y calza. - Agregó Jacob ofreciéndome un abrazo que casi hace que me suenen todos los huesos.

- Viejo, pero estás enorme. No queda nada del niñito con el que hacíamos travesuras. - Recordé nuestras ocurrencias infantiles y le reconocí gratamente.

Nos habíamos hablado por teléfono y éste había sugerido que nos reuniéramos el sábado a primera hora para trotar por la Push. Acepté gustoso, con ganas de ponerme al día con mi viejo compañero y además me venía de parabienes la actividad.

Charlamos despreocupadamente y nos contamos a grandes rasgos, lo que habíamos echo de nuestras vidas. De mi parte no tenía mucho que contar, en cambio él completo la preparatoria, tenía montado un taller de mecánica en la ciudad y aunque seguía viviendo con su padre Billy, ya tenía un terreno sobre el que pronto comenzaría a construir su propia casa.

- Pero vaya, vaya. Tienes la cabeza tan sentada que de seguro alguna chica te esta poniendo la correa. - Dije a broma.

- Algo de eso hay. Pero mi chica no es de esas que ponen la correa y ni creas que senté cabeza. Si te contara en las que me he metido a espaldas de mi padre. - Soltó Jacob, con una sonrisa tonta en el rostro.

- ¿En que andas? Sabes que puedes confiar en mí. Yo soy el menos indicado para sermonear a alguien, nomás el otro día vacié un sobre de salsa picante en la gaseosa de una chiquilla del instituto y la muy guarra me lo hizo tomar. - Recordé largando una carcajada a la que él no respondió.

Seguimos trotando a la vez que de reojo lo veía ponerse serio. Luego de un rato en el que acomodamos el paso sobre una pendiente, habló:

- ¿Y que te había echo la chica para que le hicieras eso?. - Preguntó como si nada. - ¿Sales con ella? - Preguntó al fín.

- No que va. Me descubrió ante dos perras con las que andaba. Si vieras las de cachetadas que recibí ese día. - Recordé que eso también me había costado la enemistad de varios estudiantes y el recelo de la mayoría de la población femenina. Así que ahora me encontraba desvalido, sin mujeres y de peor … teniendo que esforzarme en serio pues no tenía a nadie que hiciera las tareas por mí. Forks me estaba matando.

Volví a Jacob y al ver que sonreía ante mis fechorías, continué tratando de ganarme su lealtad, a puro despecho de la chica Swan.

- Además estoy convencido que fue la responsable de vaciar kilos de basura en mi auto. ¿Puedes creer que una chica haga eso? En verdad no se que crían por estos lados. - Solté entre jadeos, pues hablar y correr se me estaba tornando difícil.

- Pues sí, toda una salvaje… desgraciadamente para tu integridad, creo que la chiquilla en cuestión se te va a aparecer muy pronto. - Contestó festejando mi ocurrencia.

- ¿Qué dices? - Largué sin entender.

Sobre la loma de la pendiente. Una figura enfundada en un holgado jogging gris nos esperaba, trotando en el lugar con movimientos rítmicos. No hace falta que diga, que llevaba un cabestrillo deportivo que le sujetaba todo el brazo.

- Hola Bella. - Saludé cuando llegamos.

- Bajando el exceso de calorías o aplacando las hormonas con aire fresco. - Gruño Bella al tomar nuestro paso.

- Solo tratando de alejarme de personas indeseables, pero Forks es demasiado chico como para lograrlo. - Contesté con todo el aire que tenía.

- Si la verdad que si pusieran políticas de admisión para no gratos, sería mejor, Pero seguro que así no habrías entrado. - Replicó trotando frente a mí.

- Me encanta que ya se conozcan, pues odio repetir presentaciones innecesarias. - Agregó Jacob, sumándose al extraño diálogo.

- ¿Es ella tu chica? - consulté con incredulidad.

Pero antes que respondiera, ella giró furiosa. Me había escuchado.

- Yo no soy su chica Y si lo fuera ¿Qué … es tan improbable? - Gritó poniéndose totalmente roja.

- Calma, calma…. No se que verdura se traen ustedes, pero yo soy Suiza. El es mi amigo de la infancia, tu eres mi amiga del presente y todos seremos amigos en el futuro. ¿Ok?. - Dijo Jacob con diplomacia.

Ella gruño por respuesta y retomó la carrera con empeño, por lo que se alejó varios metros de nosotros.

- En verdad. ¿Cuál es su rollo?. - Consulté a Jacob.

- Es una buena chica, demasiado a la defensiva, diría yo. La culpa la tienen los idiotas del instituto, según me contó; le han puesto sobrenombres groseros tan solo por que ninguno a logrado ligar con ella. Ya sabes… solo para hacer caer a la hija del comisario. ¿Entiendes? - La confesión de Jacob, me llenó de vergüenza.

Si supiera que yo era uno de los que me había portado mal con ella. Por lo menos su silencio me daba otra pista de su carácter. No se lo había contado a Jacob y eso que se le veía el coraje. Era una persona valiente. Eso me gustaba

- Y tú no me dijiste en que andabas, además de ser guardaespaldas de Isabella Swan. - Corté para cambiar de tema.

- Oh ella no necesita guardaespaldas. Salimos a correr tres veces por semana, lo que te vendría bastante bien. - Se paró al ver que ya no podía más.

Agradecí su gesto, tratando de recuperar la respiración.

- Sigan ustedes. Hoy tuve suficiente. - Me despedí con un apretón de manos. A lo lejos ella se había vuelto y miraba hacia nuestra dirección. Jacob comenzaba a alejarse cuando, se dio vuelta y grito.

- Esta noche si puedes, llégate a Olympia. Hay carreras de motos. Talvez nos veamos por ahí y nos tomemos un par de cervezas. ¿sí?

La idea me iluminó la cara. Cambiar de aire por una noche. Talvez podría arrancar a Emmett de la falda de Rosalie y tener una salida de chicos, como Dios manda. Sin una Isabella Swan rondando.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de

Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.

El resto de los personajes son propiedad de "Mirgru"

Advertencia: Posee contenido adulto y lenguaje explícito.

Solo para mayores de 18 años.

Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor

**El riesgo de amar**

Capitulo 13 – Edward

Sospechas

Volví a casa, entrada las nueve de la mañana y para mi sorpresa, todos estaban levantados y asombrados de verme llegar en ropa deportiva y visiblemente sudado.

- Veo que en verdad estás tomando otros hábitos. - Replicó Carlisle que estaba desayunando.

- Había quedado con Jacob de salir a trotar. - Contesté sentándome a su lado.

- Talvez podrías venir conmigo al gimnasio. Esta bien equipado y hasta tienen turnos mixtos. - Agregó Jasper ganándose un codazo de Alice.

La sonrisa fue general y me asombré de la naturalidad con que nos encontrábamos todos reunidos. Desayunando como una gran familia. Contándonos sobre lo que habíamos echo en la semana. Alentados por las palabras de Esme y Carlisle. En verdad se sentía bien.

Esme y Carlisle llevaban más de una década casados y aún se miraban enamorados. Observé como se hacían arrumacos Alice y Jasper, por más que celara a mi hermanita, en el fondo me alegraba que Jasper estuviera allí. Luego giré a ver Emmett y Rosalie. No sabía bien lo que pasaba entre ellos, pero tenía claro que había perdido a mi compañero de juerga … y eso que supuestamente había venido para hacerme liviana la adaptación. Analice su lenguaje corporal y cuando mi prima se acerco hacia él. Supe que estaba correspondido su interés. Me sentí solo, por primera vez en la vida.

- Esta noche, podríamos ir a ver unas carreras de motos. - Solté mi plan en un desesperado intento de llamar la atención.

- Estaría bueno, ver un poco de acción en vivo. - Respondió Emmett.

- No sé … habíamos quedado en ver una película. - Dudó Jasper acogiendo la invitación, aunque no había pensado en él.

- Anda Jas. Vete a divertir con los chicos. - Alentó Alice. - Yo iré a ver a Bella, para saber como anda de su brazo.

- Hoy la ví y parecía que ni le molestaba. ¿Sabías que sale con Jacob Black? - Me dirigí a Alice para confirmar mis sospechas.

- No me digas. ¿Cómo lo sabes? - Se volvió curiosa.

- Pues estaban corriendo juntos. ¿No sé? - El enfado de Bella me desconcertaba.

- ¿Esa chiquilla estaba corriendo hoy? ¿Después del accidente? - Largó Carlisle levemente enfadado. - Es que no entiende lo que es reposo.

- Como si alguna vez te hiciera caso. A mi no me sorprende que ande con ese chucho de Black. - Acotó Rosalie indolente.

- ¿Por qué lo dices? - Le pregunté directamente, todos parecían conocer de más al diablillo Swan.

- Es que él siempre la acompaña, cuando viene por sus repetidas curaciones. - Respondió Rosalie mientras se limaba las uñas.

- ¿Repetidas curaciones? - Repetí mirando a mi tío.

- Es que Bella es muy torpe. Propensa a los accidentes. - Contestó Carlisle esquivando mis ojos. Lo que no me pasó desapercibido.

- El otro día cuando se cambió en el baño, pude ver como tenía el hombro y además tiene una colección de cicatrices, que me dejó preocupada. ¿Será que su padre la golpea? - Susurró Alice con su vista perdida.

- Charlie sería incapaz de tocarle un solo pelo a su hija. La adora. - Cortó Esme que presenciaba la charla.

Carlisle se mantuvo en silencio y discretamente se fue de la mesa. Su gesto aumentó mis dudas. Algo escondía.

- O talvez sea el musculoso ese, que tiene por novio. - Agregó Rosalie poniéndose tensa.

- Conozco a Jacob. No creo que sea de esos. - Dije en voz alta, más para mí que para el resto.

- Es que siempre anda por allí fanfarroneando con su físico. Me caen mal los que se exhiben. Seguro toma esteroides y eso le altera el carácter. - Largó entre dientes. - Creo que te acompañaré a ver a Bella, la invitamos de compras y vemos si le sacamos algo. Si ese tipo la está golpeando se las verá conmigo. - Dijo Rosalie con resolución.

A su lado ví a Emmett hacerse chiquito, si eso es posible. En verdad no deseaba ver a Rosalie furiosa. Además su preocupación por Isabella era de lo más sorpresivo.

Por más que quisiera, la conversación había dado un giro que me molestaba en lo más profundo. No creía que Jacob fuera un abusador, pero algo muy adentro de mí, sentía una necesidad creciente de proteger a la chica Swan. Tal vez fuera una molestia en el trasero, pero recordé la corriente que apareció cuando nos rozamos y solo el pensar en que alguien pudiera dañarla, me enfureció.

Parecía tan frágil, aún detrás de sus niñerías y su mirada asesina. No sé, me encantaba hacerla enojar.

Estaría más atento a lo que ocultaban sus "accidentes".


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de

Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.

El resto de los personajes son propiedad de "Mirgru"

Advertencia: Posee contenido adulto y lenguaje explícito.

Solo para mayores de 18 años.

Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor

**El riesgo de amar**

Capitulo 14 – Bella

Ness Black

El fin de semana no había empezado grato. Mi encuentro a primera hora con el desagradable Edward Masen, había acentuado la sensación de malestar. Aún así me había negado de tajo a suspender la carrera de esta noche.

- Deberías dejar que Quil o Embry lo hagan esta noche. - sugirió Jacob por enésima vez, buscando alguna forma que desistiera.

- Embry es un niño todavía y a Quil ni le dejaría manejar mi vieja camioneta. Además Paul me asistirá para despejarme el camino. Con que uno de los dos lleguemos, cubriremos la apuesta. Deja de darme lata. - le reprendí.

- Es imposible que no me preocupe Bella. El tipo ese James estará con dos corredores esta noche y ya lo has visto: juega sucio. - Casi ladró las palabras, mientras apretaba el manubrio.

- ¿Quieres o no quieres perder tu taller? - le recordé. Había apostado una cantidad significativa de la propiedad, en pos de equiparnos y mejorar las máquinas.

- Sabes que no me importaría perderlo. Nada vale tu seguridad Bella. - Me miró de una forma intensa. Tuve que darme vuelta. Las cosas se habían puesto raras entre nosotros en el último tiempo. Huía de su cercanía a miedo de que dijera algo que arruinara nuestra amistad.

- Por favor deja de decirme Bella. De lo único que te tienes que preocupar es que no se aparezca el idiota del Cullineitor. ¿En que diablos pensabas cuando lo invitaste? - Solté enojada.

- No sé Nessie. Pensé que sería divertido. Si te dieras la oportunidad de conocerlo, verías que es un tipo genial. Muy leal. - Defendió Jacob.

Solo gruñí ante su comentario.

Llegamos al lugar y nos fuimos a las carpas que improvisaban los talleres. Los chicos habían montado todo, horas antes y solo faltaba que terminara de cambiarme. Necesitaba ayuda pues el hombro me molestaba bastante aunque no se lo reconocería a nadie.

Pasaron llenando las fichas y cuidadosamente ya tenía puesto mi casco. Pocos sabían que era una chica, incluso la inscripción no pedía sexo. Tenía la adrenalina a mil. Hacía casi cuatro meses que venía participando de estas carreras en forma clandestina y si bien había un circuito femenino en otro estado, el echo de vencer a los hombres en ese terreno me excitaba al extremo. Jacob y Seth terminaban de apretar las correas de las tobilleras, cuando una voz demasiado conocida me sorprendió.

- ¿Y a quién debo apostar esta noche? - Soltó Edward acercándose a nuestro lugar.

- Amigo, viniste. Ven que te presento a mis compadres- - Agregó Jacob a la vez que se daban algunos golpes amistosos.

- Más testosterona. Genial. - Susurré entre dientes.

- Edward te presento a nuestro corredor estrella: Ness Black. - Presentó Jacob. Este es Paul y ellos son Seth, Quil y Embry. Estudian en el instituto contigo.

- Chicos. Si ya nos conocemos. - Estreché sus manos.

- Como si a estudiar fuera - Soltó un grandote a su espalda.

- Este es mi primo Emmett y él Jasper. No sé si te acuerdas. - Presentó Edward acercándose peligrosamente a mí.

Las manos me transpiraban así que tomé la bolsa de talco y me las unté para comenzar a colocarme los guantes. No fuera que se le diera por querer saludarme. Cuando levanté la vista, Jasper me miraba directamente y achicaba los ojos escudriñándome. Diablos y yo pensé que Edward era el problema.

Caminé detrás de ellos hacia la largada, seguida muy de cerca por Jasper. Quil empujaba mi hermosa moto negra con franjas verdes fluorescente, poniéndola en la línea. Se volvió y golpeó mi casco amistosamente.

- Suerte monita. - Me dijo Seth a la vez que palmeaba mi brazo.

- ¿Monita? - Se dio vuelta Jasper a mirarme de nuevo.

Por suerte Edward ni se había dado cuenta.

- Es Nessie, mi chica. - Soltó Jacob bajando mi visera.

- Que no soy tu chica. - Bramé fuera de mí. La situación se me salía de control y peor … a minutos de librar una carrera.

- Nessie ya. Fue una broma. Respira, respira profundo. Si no estás segura, si te duele. - Replicó Paul a mi lado.

- Chicos estoy bien. Vamos a patear traseros. Vamos Paul. - Grité esto último a la vez que hacia arrancar mi moto y aceleraba el motor.

Cerré los ojos, dejando que su sonido me calmara y el rugir del empuje me llenara la sangre de coraje. Nada iba a impedir que ganara esta carrera.

Cuando abrí los ojos, Jasper y Edward hablaban entre sí. Este último se volvió hacia Jacob con un gesto de enojo y no vi nada más.

Largamos. Con tenacidad me ubiqué en los primeros lugares, Paul estaba a metros de mí y me habría espacio con maniobras precisas. El circuito era bastante improvisado pero estaba bien asentado y pronto comencé a disfrutar de la acción. Por los parlantes vociferaban las posiciones que cambiaban metro a metro. Estábamos a una vuelta del final, cuando un corredor se me acercó peligrosamente y vi su intención de patearme para hacerme salir. Adiviné su movimiento y con rudeza chocamos nuestras piernas en el aire. Jadeé del dolor pero la adrenalina me mantuvo centrada. Jugaban sucio y rudo. Sabía que era uno de los patanes de James. A metros estaba la final y llegamos casi lado a lado. Estaba que volaba de la euforia.

- Y en el primer lugar Ness Black. - Anunció el presentador por las bocinas.

Mis amigos de la reserva me vitoreaban, alzándome sobre sus hombros. Jacob me tomó de la cintura y me hizo girar en un abrazo apretadísimo.

La copa era como de un metro, lata y plástico dorado, pero para mí era oro puro. No había podio, solo una pequeña tarima en la que recogimos el cheque y una botella de champagne que compartimos entre todos. Paul la abrió mojándome entera. Reíamos descontrolados, mientras me llevaban a la camioneta para quitarme los protectores.

Todo era perfecto, solo faltaba él. Quería verlo entre la gente. Una parte de mí quería que el me viera en esa gloria. De repente lo encontré y dudé un segundo en quitarme el casco. Espié su rostro y me sorprendí ante el gesto de preocupación que vi en su semblante. A duras penas, sus primos lo arrastraban fuera de mi vista, mientras él gesticulaba nerviosamente hacia mí.

Me escondí en la camioneta y temblé. Estaba expuesta. Estaba en problemas.


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de

Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.

El resto de los personajes son propiedad de "Mirgru"

Advertencia: Posee contenido adulto y lenguaje explícito.

Solo para mayores de 18 años.

Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor

**El riesgo de amar**

Capitulo 15 – Edward.

Sombras tras de mi

- No puede ser Bella. - Se le escapó a Jasper.

Me giré al oírle ese nombre que parecía ser mi tortura de cada día. No tarde en seguir su vista hacia el competidor que nos había presentado Jacob.

- Es Nessie, mi chica. - Dijo Jacob bajando la visera del casco.

- Que no soy tu chica. - Bramó una voz que empezaba a conocer muy bien.

La incredulidad ante lo que estaba por pasar, fue el tope para no caerme de espaldas. No podía ser. No estaba tan loca. ¿O sí?

- Nessie ya. Fue una broma. Respira, respira profundo. Si no estás segura, si te duele. - Le dijo el otro corredor a su lado.

- Chicos estoy bien. Vamos a patear traseros. Vamos Paul. - Grito arrancando la motocicleta en una nube de polvo que nos cubrió.

Agarré a Jacob del hombro a la vez que le gritaba con indignación.

- ¿Esa era Bella? ¿Verdad?. - Su rostro no se inmutó. Solo una sonrisa de suficiencia que yo hubiera borrado de una trompada si mis primos no me frenaban a tiempo.

- Tranquilo Eddy. Ella es excelente. - Me miraba sin entender mi furia.

- Pero es una chica, tú chica. Como la expones a este peligro. - Le reprendí a la vez que me soltaba del agarre de Jasper y Emmett.

- Cullen. Si ella te oye, te da una paliza más severa que la que te dieron las chicas del instituto. - Bromeo Quil.

- A ella no le va bien que le digan que es chica de alguien. - Agregó Embry. Los miré desconcertado.

- ¿Son sus amigos?. ¿No tienen idea que ella está lastimada?. - Dirigí mi enojo hacia ellos.

La orden de largada, cortó la discusión sin que me quedara otra que quedarme con los ojos desorbitados hacia donde su pequeña figura desapareció.

Mi corazón se aceleró terriblemente. Jasper a mi lado estaba tan asustado como yo y Emmett comenzó a chicanearnos para que le contáramos lo que estaba pasando.

Como no podíamos ver, nos subimos a unas gradas. Yo tenía un ataque de pánico que no podía ni abrir la boca. Jasper le dio a Emmett una idea de quien era nuestro corredor estrella, el mismo o mejor dicha la misma que ahora aventajaba a la mayoría de los competidores con una ferocidad increíble.

Para mi desconcierto. Emmett agregó la cereza que le faltaba al desastre.

- Viejo estamos fritos, si el papi de esa chica descubre que nosotros sabemos de esta chifladura. - Emmett se rascaba la cabeza con preocupación.

Allí caí en cuenta que toda esta actividad era un secreto para los ojos del Jefe de Policía Swan. Secreto que seguro arrastraba a mi tío Carlisle y que mantenía en complicidad con los niñatos de la reserva y su novio. Apreté los dientes haciendo crujir mi mandíbula al repetir la palabra "novio" para fuera.

La competencia se hizo eterna y no podía despegar mi vista de la pista. Cuando el final, otro motociclista le tiró una patada que ella desvió en un reflejo instantáneo. Auch dije para mi mismo.

Todos victoreaban a nuestro motociclista. El locutor aclamaba su sobrenombre por los parlantes. Ness Black.

Yo solo quería agarrarla y darle unas buenas nalgadas. Cosa que debería haberle echo Jacob a la primera vez que quiso hacer esta estupidez. Le miré abrazarla y no dejaba de maldecir que le festejara su imprudencia.

Mis primos tiraron de mí llamando mi atención.

- Quiero ver el espectáculo completo. Si ya nos metimos en esto, quiero saber hasta donde va el engaño. Ya les alcanzo, - Les dije mientras me escabullía en la oscuridad de los improvisadas tiendas.

Esperé varios minutos hasta verla aparecer entre la rueda de sus amigotes. Comenzaron a desarmar la carpa y colocaron una rampa para subir las motos. Ella se sacó el casco y se desprendió de la bufanda que protegía su largo cuello. Llevaba el cabello recogido y algunas hebras se agitaban sueltas dándole un aire encantador.

- Con que sí. Pequeña atorrante. - Sonreí al reconocer su semblante.

Se alejó hacia los baños y le seguí a una distancia prudente. Tardó varios minutos dentro, cuando observé a tres tipos acercarse a la entrada. No me olió nada bien, por lo que me fui arrimando al lugar sin ningún cuidado.

Ella salió cambiada con su acostumbrada ropa holgada, cuando uno de los desconocidos se abalanzó jalándola del brazo. Corrí hacia ellos, solo para ver como Bella comenzaba a forcejear con dos de ellos.

Con el mismo envión que traía, le tiré un puñetazo al más alto de los tipos, a la vez que el otro me atestaba una patada en la boca del estómago.

Ella mordió el antebrazo del otro maleante y juntó su espalda con la mía.

- Edward. ¿Estás bien? - Dijo sin mirarme.

- Soy yo el que debería preguntar eso. Por Dios porque no te comportas como una chica y gritas para que nos caigan encima de nuevo. - Dije entre jadeos mientras encaraba a los desconocidos.

- Porque yo no soy de las que gritan. - Gruñó a la vez que giraba sobre sí misma y le tiró una patada de karate a la mandíbula de su atacante. Los otros dos retrocedieron y uno de ellos murmuró.

- Esto no va a quedar así. Aunque el mensaje está entregado. Quédate en tu casa tejiendo. No queremos niñas en estas carreras. - Su voz fue tan atemorizante como su gesto.

- Si claro y dile a James que le tejeré medias para el invierno. - Respondió ella riendo. En verdad estaba demente.

Los tipos se alejaron maldiciendo y nosotros nos tiramos al suelo jadeando. No podía dejar de mirarla, mientras ella se refregaba el hombro-

- Déjame ver la pierna. - Susurré levantando la bocamanga del amplio jogging. - Dios estas sangrando. - Me quedé sin aire al ver su herida y yo solo no podía dejar de mirar el tatuaje en forma de estrella que adornaba su delgado tobillo. Recordé el prime día de clases. Soy un imbécil.

- ¿Que sucedió? Nessie. - Grito Jacob al vernos tirados.

- Que el estúpido de James, me mando unos matones. - Contestó Bella poniéndose de pie. Le imité con verdadero dolor.

- No digas nada Jacob. Me llevo a Bella a que la vea Carlisle. - Levanté la mano para frenar sus palabras.

Tomé a Bella de la mano, sintiendo como la corriente nos fundía aún en el contacto apretado y me la llevé al estacionamiento.


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de

Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.

El resto de los personajes son propiedad de "Mirgru"

Advertencia: Posee contenido adulto y lenguaje explícito.

Solo para mayores de 18 años.

Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor

**El riesgo de amar**

Capitulo 16 – Edward.

No por dinero

- Bella viene con nosotros. - Señalé al acercarme a mis primos.

Ellos percibieron mi humor, pues no agregaron nada y subieron silenciosamente a la parte de atrás de mi automóvil. Abrí la puerta, para que ella pasara.

- Soy perfectamente capaz de abrir una puerta. - Soltó con agrietad.

-. Se de lo que eres capaz, pero eso no quita que no debas aceptar mi caballerosidad, después que he sangrado por tu culpa. - Respondí en el mismo tono de voz.

Se callo y me dejó conducir tranquilo. Pasó casi quince minutos en incómodo silencio, cuando mirando el velocímetro, gimió.

- Vas a casi ciento cuarenta, es que estás loco. - Me recriminó.

- ¿La señorita motociclista se asusta por la velocidad? - Pregunté entre dientes.

- Solo me asusta que al idiota que conduce, le cacen con el radar y que cuando nos detengan, tengas que explicarle a mi papá que hacemos acá. - Su humor arrancó las risas de los asientos traseros. Bufé un poco y desaceleré.

- ¿Y desde cuando? - Consultó Jasper, evidentemente hacia ella.

- Motocicleta más o menos un año. Solo empecé a competir hace unos meses. Jacob prepara las motos. Se hace buen dinero en ellas. - Apuntó volviéndose ligeramente hacia mis primos.

- ¿Lo haces por el dinero? ¿De cuanto estamos hablando? - Largó Emmett demasiado efusivamente.

- Emmett. - Gruñí.

- No en serio. - Insistió mi primo, ganándose otro gruñido.

- No lo hago por el dinero. Eso viene bien para soportar los gastos de las otras competencias. - Contestó Bella como si nada.

- ¿ Otras competencias? - Bramé golpeando el volante.

- Skate. Snowborading, Rafting, que se yo. Aún no hago una lista. - Repasó contando sus dedos.

- Estás demente. No quiero que Alice esté cerca tuyo. - Intervine al segundo.

Todos se callaron ante mis palabras. Ella instantáneamente subió las piernas al asiento agarrándose las mismas con sus brazos. El movimiento le ganó una queja y yo me guardé la reprimenda de que me estropearía el tapizado.

- Lo siento Bella, no es lo quería decir. En verdad lo que quiero expresar es que no quiero verte involucrada en esas actividades.

- ¿Y quién eres tú para pedirme eso.? - Inquirió desdeñosa.

- Soy tu nuevo buen amigo, como dijo Jacob o soy el desgraciado que le dirá a tu papá lo que estás haciendo. - Me volví para que viera la seriedad de mi resolución.

No dijo nada. Llegamos a mi casa y un enojado Carlisle nos atendió a los dos.

Frente mío hizo la cuenta que en menos de una semana, había tenido que asistirla tres veces.

Mi cuenta era algo menor. Desde que conocí a Isabella Swan, me habían multado, golpeado dos chicas, llenado de basura el auto, me agarró descompostura de vientre y dado una paliza unos matones.

Salud por la pequeña pendenciera.

Ya realizadas las curaciones, esperé que Alice y Rosalie hablaran con ella, cualquier cosa que la hicieran entrar en razón. Después de casi media hora, me ofrecí a llevarla a su casa.

- ¿No serías capaz de contarle a Charlie? .- Preguntó con timidez.

- No conozco a tu papá, pero creo que es lo único que te frenaría en esta escalada de tonterías. Aún no entiendo como Jacob te lo permite. - Dije con voz calma.

- Jake no tiene porque permitirme nada. Y talvez vos lo veas como una locura. Pero esas estupideces, me hacen sentirme más viva que nunca. No entenderías de la emoción que descubres al deslizarte a una velocidad superior, que tu cuerpo se tense al extremo, ganándole al miedo, al cansancio y hasta el mismo dolor. La satisfacción de que puedes dar más de ti mismo, superando obstáculos imposibles. La adrenalina corriendo por tus venas alentándote a ir más lejos, más alto, más rápido. - Suspiró con estás ultimas palabras. Luego prosiguió más tranquilamente. - Si todo a tu alrededor te atara a la mediocridad y supieras que eres extraordinariamente bueno en algo. ¿No buscarías la forma de realizarlo, auque todos se opusieran?-

- Nunca he sentido eso por algo o alguien. Talvez no sea particularmente bueno para nada. - Mi propia respuesta me asombró por lo sombría.

- Todos somos buenos en algo. ¿Talvez no has sentido aún esa pasión? ¿Qué te gusta? ¿Qué quieres hacer de tu vida Edward? - Contestó vehementemente agitando su cabello.

El olor de su shampoo inundó la intimidad del vehiculo. Era un olor tan femenino y personal. Increíble que viniera de esta chiquilla adicta a los deportes extremos. Y que diablos hacía yo con esta casi desconocida, preocupándome por ella, poniendo mi cabeza dada vuelta.

- Y tú. ¿Qué quieres de la vida Bella?. - Si bien quise que sonara enojado, las palabras se me antojaron suaves.

- Que no le digas a Charlie. Si se enterará me mandaría de nuevo con mi madre. No quiero convertirme en una maleta que devuelven de cada destino porque no saben que hacer conmigo. Te prometo que seré más cuidadosa, si eso te tranquiliza, además me alejaré de tu hermana. Te prometo que no le meteré en problemas. Todos modos después de esta noche, creo que quedó lo suficientemente horrorizada por mis actividades como para no volver a hablarme. - Comentó bajando la voz.

- No sabes de la tenacidad de mi hermana. Aunque seguro tendrás tu propia tortura con ella por guardar el secreto. Además yo también soy una maleta devuelta. - Mi semblante oscurecido por sus palabras tan acertadas, se iluminaron de pronto con una idea. - Pero si quiero algo a cambio de callarme.


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de

Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.

El resto de los personajes son propiedad de "Mirgru"

Advertencia: Posee contenido adulto y lenguaje explícito.

Solo para mayores de 18 años.

Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor

**El riesgo de amar**

Capitulo 17 – Edward.

Chico Swan.

- Pero si quiero algo a cambio de callarme. - Si lo hubiera pensado bien, me daría un golpe yo solo.

Llegábamos a su casa. Detuve el auto y le miré a la espera de una reacción.

- ¿No será algo sexual.? - Se atajó temerosa.

- Ja ja ja. Que pobre concepto tienes de mí. - Reí ante la ocurrencia y al momento no me pareció tan graciosa. Talvez el compromiso con Jacob era más serio de lo que suponía. Tenía que saberlo. - Lo que quiero es que participes en el triatlón conmigo. - Ni yo mismo me creía lo que había dicho.

- Ni modo. Sería una vergüenza. - Se quedó mirando al frente.

- Si quieres acepto la dádiva sexual. - Le solté ganándome un golpe en la nuca.

De repente anhelé que nuestra charla fuera más que una broma.

- Ni lo sueñes. Lo que digo es que eres un asco en deportes y no pienso arrastrarte. ¿Entiendes? - Exclamó entre dientes.

- Desde mañana mismo entrenamos y si en tres semanas, no te sigo el ritmo, lo dejamos así. Eso sí haré todas las actividades que tu hagas, incluido el estudio de las materias. - Mi mente se acomodó a la situación procurando ganar lo más posible. Quería conocerle más. Me sentía estúpidamente dependiente de su presencia.

- Ya sabía que tu voluntad no era tan buena. Algo escondido te traías. - Respondió enfadándose.

- No se de que hablas. - Me encantaba hacerla enojar. Su rubor comenzaba acentuarse y se mordía el labio inferior nerviosa.

- Que como se te acabó la cosa con las chicas, estás buscando un reemplazo conmigo. Crees que si me tienes de perrito te haré tus tareas. Ni que me manden a la Antártida Masen. - Concluyó visiblemente furiosa.

- No te vas a soltar con eso. Mujeres me sobran y si me hace falta satisfacción inmediata. Con mi mano sola me basto. - Contesté burlonamente.

- Eres un asco, un bruto, no se como esperas que te aguante. ¿Además que le diré a Charlie? - Respondió. Por lo menos no había dicho que no.

- Que eres algo así como mi tutora. Podemos estudiar en tu casa o la mía. Con supervisión paterna. Solo quiero estar seguro que no te vas a enredar en alguna locura. En realidad estoy preocupado por la amenaza de los tipos esos. Aún no quiero ni pensar en lo que hubiera pasado si no te hubiera estado vigilando. - Tomé el puente de la nariz con mis dedos. De recordar lo sucedido me descontrolaba de nuevo.

- En verdad no te he agradecido por eso. - Levantó su mano y lo colocó sobre mi antebrazo. Aún con la tela de por medio, la corriente me quemó. -Gracias - Agregó cepillando levemente la rugosidad de la prenda.

Porque mi cuerpo reaccionaba a su tacto como si nunca me hubiera tocado mujer alguna. Ella era una chica simple. No vestía seductoramente. No se maquillaba y parecía tan poco afectada por mi presencia que me desconcertaba profundamente.

- No habrá una próxima ¿ Verdad? .- Miré sus ojos chocolates con intensidad y sentí mi entrepierna calentarse.

- Trataré. Tengo que hablarlo con Jacob. - Aplicó quitando su contacto.

Mi amigo Jacob Black. Teníamos un serio pendiente que discutir. Eso me trajo aparejada nuevas preguntas que me distraerían de lo que ella me hacia sentir.

- ¿Eras tú ese primer día en el instituto? - Me giré acomodándome en el asiento para mirarla más de frente.

- Si. - Su rubor era encantador.

- ¿Por eso te enojaste cuando te vi en biología? - Interrogué aún sabiendo la respuesta.

- Me llamaste "Chico". En verdad sé que no tengo la pinta de una modelo, pero no creo tener tantos rasgos varoniles como para que me confundan. - Se moría de la vergüenza, cuando yo era el que debía estar así.

- No vi tu rostro. Como dejaría pasar desapercibido tu carita de muñeca. - Solté ello sin querer. Mis manos quemaban de ganas de acunar su rostro.

No respondió nada y la temperatura en el auto subió unos grados más. Incluso me hacía más calor que cuando el encuentro con Lauren. Diablos todo parecía muy lejano y de una forma extraña. No la tocaba, pero lo deseaba y estaba en paz con ese deseo. Ella tampoco parecía estar apurada en bajarse del Volvo, aunque de vez en cuando miraba hacia la luz prendida del porche de su casa.

- ¿Por qué Nessie Black? .- Pregunté para extender la charla.

- Una broma de Jake. Dice que soy un monstruito y luego saltó lo del lago Ness y luego el apodo se impuso solo. - Contestó sonriendo.

Otra vez Jacob en el medio. Ya no estaba seguro de lo que pasaba entre ellos, así que presioné.

- Vamos a compartir mucho tiempo juntos, así que mejor decirle a tu novio. No creo que haya problema. A él le puedes decir la verdad. Es mi amigo y en verdad quiero arreglar su falta de criterio por exponer a una dama a estos riesgos. - Cada palabra llevaba su verdad.

- ¡Oh si eres todo un caballero! Ya te he dicho que no es mi novio. No estoy interesada es esas cosas

- Perdón. Me habían dicho que no eras de esas. - Respondí siendo totalmente un cretino.

- ¿ Que cosa dijeron?. - Su rostro se tornó colérico.

No respondí y ella abrió la puerta velozmente a la vez que se bajaba. Luego se volvió y para mi mayor sorpresa se abalanzó hacia mí, agarrando mi nuca y arrodillándose casi sobre mis piernas. El beso fue mortal. Solo atiné a abrir mi boca por el asombro, cuando su húmeda lengua me recorrió como una ola bañando mi interior con una suavidad exquisita. Gemí en busca de más para solo quedar boqueando. Sus labios no estaban, Abrí mis ojos y el jogging gris corría hacia su casa.

Chico Swan me había besado. No podía creerlo.

Y me había gustado.


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de

Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.

El resto de los personajes son propiedad de "Mirgru"

Advertencia: Posee contenido adulto y lenguaje explícito.

Solo para mayores de 18 años.

Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor

**El riesgo de amar**

Capitulo 18 – Bella

Cambiando los hábitos

Subí como un bólido las escaleras. Un simple "Que hay" a Charlie que se encontraba mirando la tele. No quería interrogatorios por mis nuevos moretones o porque comenzaba a llorar descontroladamente.

Cerré la puerta de mi habitación encendiendo la luz y apoyándome sobre su resquicio. A ese punto las lágrimas marcaban un húmedo camino que bajaba hasta mi cuello. Me saqué el jogging y me sequé la cara con el buzo. Debajo tenía solo una camiseta marrón viejísima de tirantes finos.

Tiré mis zapatillas como proyectiles y mis medias volaron bajo la cama. Me eché sobre el cobertor apagando mi furia en una mordida.

Desde que había conocido a Edward Masen, había llorado unas tres veces, me había dislocado el hombro y me habían besado por primera vez.

Patético ¿no?

Unos rasguños en mi ventana, me hicieron levantar la cabeza.

No podía creerlo. El estaba allí en el tejado. ¿Cómo diantres había subido hasta allí? De pronto fui conciente de mi casi desnudez y me cubrí con horror. El golpe insistente de su mano contra el vidrio, me hizo salir del shock. Todos modos cuanto tiempo había estado observándome.

- ¿Qué mierda haces? - Murmuré levantándome y abriendo el postigo.

- Me besaste. - Sonrió torcidamente pasando una pierna y luego otra.

Ya estaba dentro de mi habitación y me acorralaba con su cuerpo por lo que retrocedí asustada.

- Ni que nunca te hubieran besado. Ya para … esto es acoso. - Le frené.

- Solo quiero saber porque lloras y me voy. Estuvo tan mal para que te desquites mordiendo las sábanas. - Siguió acentuando con sensualidad cada palabra.

Lo que me llevó a reconsiderar: Sábanas – Cama – Edward en mi cuarto – Yo – Beso - Mi primer Beso.

No resistí y me largué a llorar de nuevo, sentándome con las piernas cruzadas en el medio de la habitación. No me importaba que me viera como una chiquilla hormonal e histérica. Para mi asombro se sentó frente mío y acarició con delicadeza mi cabello desenredando sus ondulaciones, mezclando sus largos dedos con las hebras marrones de mi pelo.

Había desperdiciado mi primer beso. Ese beso que debería ser dado con cariño a alguien que me apreciara. No que creyera que era una lesbiana poco agraciada. Volví a llorar.

- Vete Edward. No se que ideas equivocadas tenías al subir. Solo no te burles más de mí y lárgate. - Escondí mi cara entre mis manos.

- No voy a irme, hasta que me respondas. ¿Qué va mal?. - Dijo con dulzura.

- Te besé. ¿Entiendes?- Me mordí el labio y juro que vi sus ojos oscurecerse.

- Eso dije y no entiendo. - Me miró confuso y paso su mano desordenando aún más su broncíneo cabello.

- Que fue mi primer beso. Debería haber sido especial. - No podía creer que lo hubiera reconocido delante de él.

- ¡Oh! Lo siento si no fue lo que esperabas. Creo que no cuenta si el chico no responde. - Se acercó poniendo sus manos a cada lado de mi cara. Su aliento me inundó. - Inténtalo de nuevo. Déjame hacerlo especial.

Levanté mi rostro hacia él. Se acercó lento … muy lento. Aspiró mi aroma y sonrió como si le gustara lo que olfateaba. Luego unió sus labios a los míos, con un toque sutil y delicioso. Se separó unos milímetros acomodando su boca a mi forma y presionó suavemente, abriendo ligeramente para mezclar nuestros alientos.

Esto era increíble. Su humedad se coló por entre mis dientes, jugando con la punta de mi lengua y pidiendo permiso para adentrarse en mi cavidad.

Gemí involuntariamente y alcé mis manos hacia su nuca. Tiré levemente sus cabellos para acercarlo más. Si el beso recién comenzaba, cuando terminara ya estaría calcinada. Un calor se adueño de mi bajo vientre y me recorría bajando más hasta el centro de mi intimidad.

A ese momento, nuestras lenguas se reconocían gustosas, acariciando eróticamente la boca del otro. Me mordisqueo los labios y yo no puede evitar gemir más fuerte. Me dio tanta vergüenza que me solté. Necesito respirar. Necesito respirar.

- ¿Qué haces? - Dijo con la voz ronca y desconocida.

- Ya está Edward. Comprobaste tu punto. - Contesté con voz tan ronca como la de él.

- Quiero más. Quiero besarte mucho. - Las palabras salieron agonizantes mientras sus ojos estaban fijos en mis labios.

Mi corazón bombeaba tan fuerte, impidiendo que pensara con claridad. Solo había una orden que mi cuerpo gritaba: Besalo.

No me resistí y me abalancé sobre él.

Este beso fue más frenético y nuestras manos comenzaron a moverse solas. Sentí sus caricias leves como plumas recorrer mi espalda y mis costados. Jadeaba bajamente sobre mis labios y ello me encendía más. Saber que yo lograba hacerlo gemir así, me hacia sentir poderosa. Como cuando la adrenalina me ganaba.

Oh si esto era mejor que cualquier deporte extremo. Podía volverme adicta a los besos de Edward Masen.

- Estás temblando Edward. - Le dije con extrañeza.

- Tu me haces temblar. No tienes idea de cómo me pones. - Diciendo esto tomó mi mano con intenciones de dirigirla a su sexo, visiblemente erecto.

Me paré en seco. De un beso a esto era demasiado aprendizaje.

- Lo siento. - Dijo él apoyando su frente en mi cabeza. - Es difícil cambiar los hábitos. Nos quedamos varios minutos recuperando el ritmo de nuestra respiración. Luego agregó - Solo puedo darte las gracias.

- ¿Gracias, porque?. - Murmuré mientras el corazón me tronaba en los oídos.

- Por ser tu primer beso. Espero que ahora sea especial. - Me miró y depositó un suave beso.

- Lo fue. - Sonreía ante la verdad.

- No quiero irme. - Me dijo.

- Lo sé. Pero mañana será otro día y volveremos a nuestros hábitos y podrás ser el idiota de siempre. - Suspiré mientras le alejaba.

- Si me comporto mal. Recuérdame que no me dejarás volver a besarte y te prometo que seré un santo. - Miró hacia mi hombro herido y besó la piel, ganándome un quejido no por el dolor. Me miró con sus ojos verdes turbios de deseo. Suspiró profundamente y agregó. - Necesito irme. Es difícil pelear con los hábitos. Te recogeré para ir al instituto, Hasta mañana Bella. - Dijo saliendo por la ventana.

- Hasta mañana Edward.

Ahora entendía lo que era necesitar una ducha de agua fría.


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de

Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.

El resto de los personajes son propiedad de "Mirgru"

Advertencia: Posee contenido adulto y lenguaje explícito.

Solo para mayores de 18 años.

Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor

**El riesgo de amar**

Capitulo 19 - Edward

Cuando el destino dice "no"

Volvía a casa eufórico. Sin lugar a dudas me gustaba Isabella Swan. No solo eso, me encantaba, me ponía loco. Sus labios me fascinaban a tal extremo que podría estar toda la noche besándolos y otras cosas más que mi mente se negaba a asociar con la inocencia del "Chico Swan".

Me reía embobado y no tenía la menor gana de ocultarlo. Mañana le pasaría a buscar para ir al instituto y le robaría dos o tres besos más.

Ni que decir como pasé la mayoría de las horas de la noche. El recuerdo de nuestro encuentro se pronunció en fantasías que me mantuvieron despierto por mucho tiempo. Quería tocarme para aliviar la tensión, pero la humanidad de Emmett no alentaba mucho mi escape.

Me desperté sobresaltado. La luz del día se colaba demasiado por la ventana.

Miré el despertador: 9 de la mañana. ¿Qué ocurrió? ¿Cómo Alice no me había llamado?

Malo, malo, malo. Llegaba tardísimo a clases y había prometido pasar a buscar a Bella.

Llegué al instituto cuando promediaba la clase de Biología. Me adentré corriendo.

- Bien señor Masen. Nos honra con su presencia al fin. - Me recibió el profesor Banner, mientras yo me apresuraba a sentarme.

Ella estaba allí. Por suerte la clase se trataba de una proyección y podía extraerme de atender y fijarme en mi compañera que se desparramaba indolente sobre la silla. Ni siquiera recogió las piernas cuando me acerqué. Por otro lado, no podía hablarle y ella ni siquiera me miraba.

Tomé un papel y escribí: "Hola". Agregué dos circulitos negros en forma de ojos y debajo una línea simulando una cara sonriente. Se la pasé.

Ella agregó otro "Hola" y dibujó una lengua saliendo de la sonrisa de la caricatura. Me dieron unas ganas enormes de abrazarla allí mismo.

Debía explicarme, así que añadí "Me quedé dormido. Lo siento". Lo deslicé hacia su lado. Ella miró de reojo y agregó "OK" y me lo devolvió.

Me acomodé en el banco y me quedé mirándola fijamente. Su perfil era regio, su cabeza se alzaba majestuosamente con elegancia natural. Seguí la línea de su cuello hasta verlo ocultarse en los pliegues de una camisa verde enorme. Adiviné los caminos que ocultaba, pues en su cuarto le descubrí en una apretada camiseta y observé la turgencia de sus senos, la delicadeza de su piel marfileña. Su cintura tan pequeña, que creía poder acaparar con solo mis manos. Era tan ella que dolía. Como no percibí su belleza antes. Esa hermosura que solo tiene el que se siente cómodo con sí mismo. Sin pretensiones.

Le vi removerse en su asiento y tomar un papel: "Deja de mirarme así" garabateo con letra torpe. Me lo extendió y yo agregué "Quiero besarte".

Cuando tomó la nota sonrió levemente, tiñendo sus mejillas de un rubor encantador y se mordió el labio inferior. Los minutos pasaron y en la oscuridad de la película, sentí como mi vello se erizaba ante la cercanía de su piel.

Ella debió de sentir lo mismo porque suspiró y se cruzó de brazos haciendo que su pecho se marcara sobre la ropa. Yo imité la acción y suspiré con más intensidad. Me estaba enloqueciendo.

La hora terminó y no me dio tiempo a nada más. Cuando salí al pasillo para perseguirla, la inoportuna de Jessica se me cruzó agarrándome de una mano.

- Edward quiero pedirte disculpas por lo del otro día. Todos modos nosotros no somos nada para que reaccionara así. Lo siento. Puedes darme otra oportunidad. - Sugirió a la vez que recorría con su mano mi pecho.

- No creo Jenifer. - Yo solo podía mirar como Bella se alejaba.

- Soy Jessica. - Corrigió molesta.

- Lo siento, no se en que pensaba, Pero creo que lo mejor es dejarlo así.

No le dejé contestarme. Busqué soltarme de su agarre cuando Bella se dio vuelta y me sorprendió entre los brazos de la chica. Mierda.

A la hora del almuerzo no la encontré por ningún lado. Ni siquiera sus amigos estaban en su mesa habitual. Así que me senté con Alice y Jasper.

- Alice ¿Por qué no me llamaste esta mañana? - Le dije gruñendo.

- Creí que si dormías más, se te cambiaría el humor. Pero aquí estás como todos los días siendo un fastidio igual que siempre. - Respondió Alice con humor.

- ¿Desde cuando te importa la asistencia? - Preguntó Jasper.

- Desde el momento en que le había prometido a Bella, pasarla a buscar. ¿Entiendes? Ahora vaya a saber que piensa de mí y encima me vio en el pasillo con la tarada de Jen, Jesss, no se como se llama. Juro por mi Volvo que estaba tratando amablemente de desentenderme de ella. - Solté abrumado.

Alice me miró intensamente, como viendo por dentro mío. Mordió una vez más su sándwich y luego soltó.

- Ay hermanito. No sé si el cambio de aire te está afectando o qué. Pero voy a apostar por este nuevo Edward y prometo buscar a Bella antes de gimnasia, para decirle lo que pasó. - Concluyó Alice con sus ojitos rasgados como si de un duende se tratara.

- Gracias por el voto. Alice. - Suspiré aliviado.

Llegó la hora de la tortura de gimnasia y yo me estaba cambiando cuando entro Lauren al vestuario de hombres. Si, si que injusticia de la vida; primero me cacheteaban y ahora me acosaban. Todo parecía estar de cabeza en este maldito pueblo.

- ¿Que haces aquí? - Ladré al verla acercar con su diminuto traje de porrista amarillo y violeta. En verdad era horrendo.

- Es que no te pone contento verme. Mira se que me sobrepasé el otro día. Estaba algo sacada, pero ahora tampoco tengo a alguien que me reclamé, pues Tayler y yo cortamos. ¿Quieres pasarlo bien de nuevo? ¿En este instante? . Dijo en un ronroneo que no se porque no llegó a alterarme.

- Lo siento si te cause problemas Mallory. - Contesté a propósito con su apellido, marcando una distancia que no volvería a cruzar.

- No seas resentido. La pasamos bien. ¿No? ¿Quieres que te haga sentir bien otra vez? - Susurró a la vez que pretendía sentarse en mi regazo.

- Por favor. No seas tan obvia. Sos una linda chica, pero no estoy interesado. - Me levanté bruscamente.

- Vas a venir por más y yo no estaré disponible. - Atacó la rubia.

- Ese es el problema … que estás demasiado disponible. - Reí, saliendo a la pista.

- Te arrepentirás Edward. - Gruño tras mis espaldas y luego comenzó a gritar. - Le diré a todas que eres malísimo en la cama. Que lo tienes más pequeño que un maní. Que te gustan los chicos.

Sonreí ante esto último. En verdad si me gustaba un chico en especial y esperaba encontrarlo pronto.

- ¿Le viste? - Consulté al encontrarme con Alice.

- Si. ¿No hablaste con ella? Hace un rato le mandé al vestuario para que se encontraran y aclararan el malentendido. - Dijo Alice alegre.

- ¡ Oh no! - Me tomé la cabeza con las manos.

- ¿Qué pasó Edward? - Resopló Alice.

- Creo que me vio con Lauren en el vestuario. - Largué avergonzado.

- Pero es que no puedes mantener la verga en tu pantalón por más de una hora. Idiota, Imbécil, Cretino ….. - Siguió insultándome aunque yo dejé de escucharla.

Tenía que pensar algo rápido.

- Alice esta tarde vamos de compras. - Dije tirándome al infierno.

- ¡Hiupy! - Gritó Alice a la vez que Jasper comenzaba a menear la cabeza negativamente. No iba a afrontarlo solo ¿O que creían?


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de

Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.

El resto de los personajes son propiedad de "Mirgru"

Advertencia: Posee contenido adulto y lenguaje explícito.

Solo para mayores de 18 años.

Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor

**El riesgo de amar**

Capitulo 20 - Bella

Sport sobregirado

Como se me ocurrió que Edward Masen se fijaría en mí. Mis labios picaron al recordar su beso. Para mí había sido algo serio ,,, para él solo fue parte de su rutina de Don Juan. Hoy había vuelto a ser el idiota de "Cullineitor" y yo, yo.

Borrón y cuenta nueva.

La pendiente de la calle me dio el subidón que necesitaba para alejarme de la tristeza que comenzaba a colarse por mi rostro. Recibí el aire caliente de la tarde con placer. Cerré los ojos y me dejé llevar por la velocidad.

Cuando estaba a cuadras de la tienda de Mike Newton, un auto plateado se me aparejó. El olorcito a miel me anticipó al conductor.

¿Por qué no podía dejarme en paz?

- ¿Te acerco Bella? - La voz aterciopelada me desconcentró tanto que mi equilibrio se vio afectado y golpeé duramente con la cadera al costado del lujoso auto. - Cuidado lo vas abollar.

- Ya quisiera abollarte otra cosa. - Gruñí tomándome de la ventanilla, para que me siguiera jalando.

- Vamos Bella, para. No puedo hablarte viéndote así. - Dijo con tono serio.

Me giré para mirar su rostro y le vi preocupado.

- No es peligroso. - Contesté volviendo mi atención al camino.

- Bella, Prometiste participar conmigo del Triatlón y hoy te fuiste sin más. ¿En que quedó lo de anoche.? - Dijo en voz baja.

- Recuerdo todas mis promesas. - Corregí esperando que entendiera la indirecta.

- Creo que debo explicarme, aunque no considero que haya echo nada para que deba hacerlo, pero por como se ven las cosas, considero que tal vez esperes que yo diga …. ¿algo? - Soltó enredándose nerviosamente.

- No te entendí nada y … ¿Déjalo si? - Para que complicar más las cosas. Si él esperaba que yo le hiciera una escenita, pues que esperara nomás. Solo fue un beso.

- ¿Todo está bien? - Sonrió de forma torcida, haciendo que se le formara una muesquita en la comisura de los labios. Gemí por dentro. Como podía ser tan sexy, semejante cabrón.

- Bien. - Gruñí.

- Pues bien. - Terminó copiando mi tono.

Estacionó el auto, frente a la tienda de Mike Newton y se bajó. Le miré sorprendida y casi rogando internamente que desapareciera, cuando ví a Jacob en la calzada del frente.

Ni siquiera lo pensé y me lancé hacia mi amigo abrazándolo intempestuosamente. Jacob me miró sorprendido, solo por un instante y se rindió apretándome contra su musculoso cuerpo.

- Bells, bonita. No es que me queje, pero … ¿ Que pasa? - Dijo con voz grave y acercando su rostro moreno al mío.

- Es que te extrañé. - Mentí descaradamente. En este momento me sentía como un naufrago en medio de un mar lleno de tiburones y de repente se aparecía una balsa. Era instintivo aferrarme a él. Jacob era mi balsa.

- Oh Bella. - Susurró Jacob y me besó.

El beso no tenía comparación con mi anterior experiencia. Sus labios se sintieron duros y fríos. Talvez porque yo estaba siendo una vil impostora y solo le estaba incitando, pendiente de la reacción del testigo de cabellos broncíneos que me miraba al lado de su auto.

- Ya Jacob. No te dejes llevar. - Le dí un empujón riendo. - Te hablo más tarde, necesito que veas mi camioneta.

- Con que era eso. No hacía falta tanta efusividad. - Sonrió sobre mí.

Ay … que había echo. Estaba descontrolada. ¿Por qué había besado a mi mejor amigo? La respuesta era demasiado obvia. Después de ver a Edward en brazos de otras chicas, sentía que debía demostrarle que no era nada especial. ¿O tal vez debía demostrármelo a mi misma?

Giré enfrentando a Edward que hacía crujir su mandíbula. Me acerqué lento. De repente me daba miedo.

- Le besaste. - Parecía ¿Celoso?

- Sí y ¿Qué? - Me estaba comportando como una tonta. Él tenía la culpa su idiotez era contagiosa.

- ¿Que andas por ahí besando a todos los chicos?. ¿Es acaso una nueva competencia?. - Soltó con agrietad.

- Tal vez necesitaba comparar, para saber si realmente me estaba perdiendo de algo - Contesté con burla.

Se volvió hacia mí y me fulminó con sus ojos verdes. El silencio se propagó por unos minutos interminables haciendo que mi estómago se contrajera ante la sugestiva mirada.

- ¿Quieres volver a comparar? Te aseguro que nadie te besará como yo te he besado. - No podía haber dicho eso. Engreido.

- No más de lo que estuviste comparando a Jessica y Lauren. - Respondí a la vez que entraba a la tienda bruscamente. Debía haberme mordido la lengua. Me sacaba completamente de las casillas.

- Hey Edward. ¿Qué te traes? - Soltó Newton al verlo recorrer los exhibidores.

Realmente no sabía que hacía allí hasta que el campanilleo de la entrada, se mezcló con la fina risa de Alice Masen. El se vio aliviado y enseguida se juntó con sus primos Rosalie, Emmett y Jasper.

Hoy toda la familia Cullen parecía necesitar ropa deportiva. ¿Era casualidad?

- Necesito ropa para entrenar para el triatlón. Bella se ofreció a mostrarme algunas cosas. - Mintió desvergonzadamente.

Sonreí ante su mentira.

- Hola peligro. - Saludó desde su enormidad Emmett.

- Hola grandote. - Contesté con una sonrisa.

- ¿Qué hay Bella? .- Saludó Alice agarrando mi cintura con confianza. De repente toda la familia de Masen se acercó y me abrumaron con sus muestras de cariño. Incluso Rosalie parecía agradable.

Luego Alice me miró cerrando un ojo.

- Anda Bella. ¿En que podemos gastar el dinerillo de mi hermano? - Realmente me caía bien Alice. Tenía la excusa perfecta para hacerlo sufrir.

Esperaba que hubiera traído bastante efectivo. El torbellino de su hermana, fue recogiendo prendas y accesorios de un lado a otro de la tienda. Por ahí decía "listo" y yo le atacaba diciendo que "tal color se le vería genial", "otro estilo acentuaría sus pectorales" o que "tal actividad requería alguna cosa más". "Una bicicleta con velocidades", "manoplas", "cantimploras","calzas de ciclista".

- ¿Calzas? - Preguntó Emmett aguantando la risa.

- Son necesarias para la prueba de ciclismo. - Contesté como si nada.

- Te verás genial Eddy. Porque no le incluyes mallas y un tutu. - Largó Emmett doblándose en dos. Los otros se sumaron a su broma y acabaron riendo como locos.

Yo mantuve mi seriedad y me dirigí a él.

- La indumentaria correcta es importante para lograr un buen desempeño. Además creo que te verías muy bien en él. - Sonreí mirando con discreción a su trasero, para alentar su ego. El sonrió encantado.

O sí compraría lo que le dijera.

Al final de la tarde habían acaparado mercadería como para vestir un gimnasio entero. Edward salía y entraba del probador, al principio complacido por su propia imagen en el espejo. Se miraba de perfil y de frente, como si estuviera en un desfile. Ególatra imbécil. Le veía de reojo mirarme con cada prueba y yo sin disimulo levantaba los pulgares en señal de victoria. Con el paso del tiempo su fastidio se acentuó y yo verdaderamente disfrutaba de ello.

Cuando llegó el momento de hacer la suma. El padre de Newton se sobaba la panza como anticipando un festín y Edward cargaba bolsos como Papá Noel.

La cuenta era astronómica y le vi tragar con dificultad al escuchar el monto.

Sacó su billetera, efectivo, una tarjeta y luego otra. Por último totalmente avergonzado, acabó pidiéndoles la tarjeta a sus primos.

¿Quien dijo que hacer deportes es barato?


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de

Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.

El resto de los personajes son propiedad de "Mirgru"

Advertencia: Posee contenido adulto y lenguaje explícito.

Solo para mayores de 18 años.

Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor

**El riesgo de amar**

Capitulo 21 - Edward

Buenas intenciones

- ¿A que hora sales? Le dije a Bella, mientras me ayudaba a llevar las ultimas bolsas a mi auto.

- Ya termino. Supongo que contigo hemos acabado. - Sonrió abiertamente ante la indirecta.

En verdad era mala y no ocultaba su malicia. Eso la hacía más fascinante. La pequeña diabla me había dejado seco en una sola compra. Ni había que decir que Alice colaboró complacida en el proceso. Hasta había buscado unos conjuntos deportivos para Bella, sin que se diera cuenta. Y lo había visto venir, pero de solo observar como se sonrojaba cuando me veía probarme cada prenda, era suficiente aliciente para que mi razón se fuera a mi entrepierna. El golpe mortal fue cuando me miró el trasero. Mi Dios esa chiquilla iba a ser que me pusiera calzas y hasta que me afeitara las piernas.

- Te espero para llevarte a casa. - Solté la frase justo cuando ella se acercaba a la caja.

- No hace falta, aún tenemos que hacer las cuentas de cierre y seguro que Mike me lleva. ¿Verdad Mike?. - Bella miró al chico Newton con tanta alegría que creo que el estúpido se corrió solo ante la pregunta.

- Seguro Bella. Vete Cullen que yo me encargo. Reía complacido.

Quise corregirle cuando me nombró, pero no pude contestar del fastidio que me provocaba la situación. Salí con un gruñido.

Pasó casi media hora, cuando las luces del local se apagaron y les vi salir. Subieron a una camioneta azul que debía de ser del imbécil de Newton. Me dije mentalmente que le espiaba solo para saber quién era la muchachita Swan. Por un lado, era tímida e inocente. Luego mostraba su lado salvaje e intrépido en los deportes que practicaba. En el instituto decían que era lesbiana, pero me había besado como si su vida dependiera de ello. Por otro lado, lloró por el que dijo era su primer beso, desarmándome con su inocencia. Y le hubiese creído si no se hubiera largado a besar a mi amigo Jacob horas después. Quién sabía si no besaría a Mike Newton ahora?

Así que ahí estaba yo. Como un perfecto idiota siguiéndola a resguardo de no se que idea, a solo una semana de haberla conocido.

A distancia prudente les perseguí hasta la casa. Si tardaba en bajarse más de un minuto iría y y …. Ella se bajo. Gritó gracias, mientras corría hacia la puerta.

Suspiré aliviado. Pasaron unos minutos hasta que la luz de su pieza se iluminó. Encendí el auto con la intención de irme. ¿Por qué me costaba tanto alejarme de ella? Soy Edward Masen, he tenido a las mujeres que he querido y sin necesidad de rogar. Con el chico Swan solo había conseguido un par de besos nada más y allí estaba, gastándome una fortuna por ella, esperando no se que mierda. De repente miré la bolsa que descansaba en el asiento con la ropa que Alice había separado. Mi hermana era vidente.

Apagué el auto y me bajé presuroso para treparme por el árbol y subirme al tejado. Miré adentro de su cuarto. Ella estaba de espaldas a mí, secándose el cabello con una toalla. Vestía un suelto pijama amarillo pálido, casi de niña pequeña.

Golpee el vidrio, a la vez que le veía girarse asustada. Se acercó mirándome con esa mirada asesina que le había conocido el primer día.

- ¿Que crees que haces? - Retó cerrando de un golpe el postigo de la ventana que yo comenzaba a abrir.

- Trayéndote un regalo para que uses mañana. Déjame entrar. - Le dije mientras volvía a levantar el marco.

- No vas a entrar. No quiero tu regalo y sino te vas, grito. - Dijo tras la ventana a la vez que le ponía el seguro.

- No seas mala. Tu misma dijiste que la vestimenta adecuada no se que cosa. - Le dediqué la sonrisa Masen.

Ella dudó. El silencio que se prolongó entre nosotros, hablaba a las claras de la lucha interna en la que se debatía. La buena y tímida chica, contra la arriesgada que yo conocía. Esperaba que triunfara esta última.

- No creo en tus buenas intenciones. Dijo acercándose al vidrio que comenzaba a empañarse. ¿Qué buscas Edward? - Juro que su voz se volvió más oscura y sensual. Respiró sobre la superficie empañando más mi visión. Continuó. - ¿Te gusta ver o solo quieres sufrir?.

- Déjame entrar. -Supliqué del otro lado. Mierda estaba rogándole.

- No. - Luego apoyó sus labios contra el vidrio, besándolo. Su cuerpo se marcó contra el cristal y yo alargué mis manos para tomarme de algo, mientras mis piernas cedían ante la impresión.

El golpe fue terrible. ¿Me habré roto la espalda? No. Todavía movía los pies. Solo mi ego y la dolorosa erección eran las partes de mí que no sabía si sobrevivirían.

- Edward, Edward. Contéstame - Susurró Bella asomándose por la ventana del primer piso desde donde yo había caído.

- Estoy bien. No te preocupes. - Gemí mientras me levantaba y sacudía el pasto adherido a mi trasero.

- Lo siento, lo siento mucho.¿ Quieres que baje?. - Continuó Bella preocupada.

- Estoy bien. Pero me debes una y una bien grande. Le tiré el paquete como si una pelota fuera. Mañana después de clases, salimos a correr y te podrás algo de eso. - Contesté tratando de recuperar mi integridad.

- En verdad lo siento. No fue mi intención. - Volvió a susurrar.

- Te busco mañana. Si es que puedo moverme. - Le dije alejándome, mientras rengueaba hasta mi auto.

Era pasada las diez de la noche, cuando llegué a casa de mis tíos. Ya habían comido e incluso se habían ido a dormir. Alice y Jasper estaban mirando una película en la sala y tras intercambiar unas palabras divertidas sobre lo que había pasado a la tarde, me ayudaron a bajar las compras.

Dejé todo desparramado en el pasillo. Me dirigí a mi cuarto esperando poder charlar con mi amigo que de seguro estaría esperándome, cuando un jadeo bajo me paralizó. Podía reconocer el alboroto, venía del dormitorio de Rosalié y adiviné quienes eran los culpables.

Parte de mi se avergonzó al pensar que mis tíos dormían a metros de allí, pero por otro lado me encantaba la idea que Emmett se estuviera revolcando con Rosalie. Al menos alguien tendría sexo esta noche.

Este último pensamiento me hizo dudar sobre donde dormiría Alice, ya que compartía el cuarto con ella. Me volví sobre mis pasos y me dirigí a la sala.

Tomé como al descuido una manzana y me senté en el sillón haciéndome lugar entre ellos.

- ¿Que ven chicos?. - Dije con el propósito de molestar.

- La caza del Octubre Rojo. A Jasper le encanta. - Contestó Alice.

- ¿No te ibas a dormir? - Consultó Jasper ofuscado.

- ¿Y tú?. - Dije sobándome la cadera que comenzaba a molestarme.

- Creo que también. Hasta mañana Edward. Alice. - Le dio un pequeño beso en los labios y se marchó. Ja ja Tampoco sería el único frustrado.

- ¿Qué fue eso Edward? - Explotó Alice.

- Solo que quiero estar seguro bajo que sabana esta cada uno. Esta noche te duermes en mi cuarto. Hay actividad paranormal en la habitación de Rosalie.

- Uuuu como si fuera la primera vez. - Dijo Alice, blanqueando los ojos.

Se levantó y tiró de mí.

- Vamos hermanito. Mañana hay que madrugar y esta vez prometo despertarte y pasar a buscar a Bella. Por tu humor supongo que no arreglaron las cosas. - Hice un mohín ante de contestar.

- Esta raro. - Y era la verdad.

- No juegues con ella Edward. En verdad me cae bien y es la primera amiga que hago en este lugar. No lo arruines.

Salió a tumbos con dirección a mi cuarto, apagando la luz de toda la planta baja. Yo me quedé mirando sin ver el televisor. Las últimas palabras me devolvieron el pensamiento hacia Bella.

Recordé su sensual show y el anhelo volvió más fuerte. Cambié de canal buscando la programación de adultos y me dejé llevar. Cerré los ojos acariciándome por encima de la ropa, hasta que terminé desabrochando mi pantalón. Yo tenía una protagonista especial para mis propias fantasías.

- Bella. - Gemí a la vez que explotaba.


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de

Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.

El resto de los personajes son propiedad de "Mirgru"

Advertencia: Posee contenido adulto y lenguaje explícito.

Solo para mayores de 18 años.

Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor

**El riesgo de amar**

Capitulo 22 - Bella

Entrenamiento

Edward. Repetí en mi pensamiento. Era la primera vez que soñaba con él. Si no me andaba con cuidado terminaría babeando como las otras bobas del instituto. Ahora él ¿Por qué se comportaba así conmigo?

Miré la imagen que me devolvía el espejo de mi cuarto. Había decidido vestir parte de la ropa que me dejó. Una camiseta de mangas cortas de un celeste subido y un pantalón de gimnasia negro con recortes bordeados en blanco. No me sentía segura de llevarlo, así que agregué una campera gris con capucha, lo suficientemente grande y larga para que cubriera mis glúteos.

Sentí el claxon afuera y me apresuré a bajar. Sin necesidad de presentaciones Charlie hablaba animadamente con Alice y Jasper, mientras que Edward esperaba unos metros más atrás.

- Char … Papá. No te olvides de dejar las llaves de la camioneta en el contacto. Jacob vendrá por ella esta tarde. - Le dije a la vez que me despedía de él.

- Bien nen …. Bella. ¿Te busco después de clases? - Casi me llamaba nena delante de los Cullen y yo casi me muero de la vergüenza.

- No papá, tengo que entrenar con Edward para el triatlón. - Contesté mirándolo de reojo.

- Entrenar. Genial - Gruño mi padre, dirigiéndole a Edward una de esas mirada del mal que yo pobremente había logrado imitar.

Edward tembló y yo me sonreí. Si supiera mi padre que horas antes este Hombre Araña de pelo cobrizo se había querido deslizar por mi ventana. No sabía cuan atemorizante podría ser su reacción. A comparación la leve posibilidad que en el medio de ese embrollo, se enterara de mis incursiones en el motociclismo, me puso en orbita de lo complicado que se había vuelto mi vida desde la aparición de Edward Masen.

- Que lindo Bella. Te pusiste la ropa que te separé ayer. - Sonrió Alice complacida.

- Esta muy bonita Alice. En verdad aprecio el detalle a pesar de que salió de la billetera de tu hermano. - Continué mientras subía a la parte de atrás del auto.

- Ese es el verdadero detalle. Si le das una oportunidad es un verdadero caballero. - Agregó Alice señalándolo con un grácil movimiento.

- Si si todo un caballero. - Respondí mirando hacia la ventanilla.

Llegamos al instituto con suficiente antelación como para que los estudiantes que estaban en el estacionamiento tuvieran tiempo de comentar la extrañeza que yo. "Isabela Swan" llegara en el auto de los Cullen.

Por suerte tenía clases con Alice en la primera hora y nos desaparecimos hasta la hora del almuerzo en que mis amigos me esperaban. Teníamos asuntos que resolver. Algunos asuntos en los que no quería que mi "nuevo amigo" se entrometiera.

Como no sabía que hacer, acabé pidiéndole un favor a su hermana.

- Alice. Quisiera hablar en privado con los chicos y tu hermano se está poniendo pesado. ¿Podrías hacer que comiera con ustedes?. - Murmuré.

- En verdad te molesta su atención o es solo que estás planeando alguna tontería como escalar el Everest. - Sugirió escudriñando mi respuesta.

- Nada extremo. Solo negocios y el solo está buscando la forma de molestarme. Supongo que le falta diversión a su vida y por eso se empeña en estropearme la mía. Realmente no hay ningún otro interés. - Contesté con seguridad. Es en realidad la verdad más posible.

- ¿Y tú? ¿Cuál es tu interés para seguirle la corriente?.- Preguntó Alice haciéndome ruborizar.

- ¿Es que no lo sabes? Después de pillarme en Olympia me está obligando a participar de la competencia interestatal, además de tener que ayudarlo con las materias. Sino le dirá a Charlie. - Supliqué.

- Si quieres le digo a Carlisle que intervenga. Aunque no creo que esas sean sus únicas intenciones. Le gustas y bien no sabe que hacer con ello. Igual que tú. - Refutó Alice.

- Por favor. - Bufé.

Logró desviar su atención, diciéndole que debían planificar su fiesta de cumpleaños que sería dentro de dos semanas. Así que me dirigí a mi mesa, disculpándome a la vez que mencioné que "contaran conmigo" para lo que fuera. Después de todo, debía mostrarme cordial con mis "nuevos amigos".

- Chicos. ¿Como va lo de James.? - Indagué al grupo.

- Buenas a ti también monita. - Bromeó Seth quitándome la leche que llevaba en la bandeja.

- Es que vas a saludar o ahora que eres parte del club del "Cullineitor" nos ignorarás. - Remendó Quil agarrándome de la cintura.

- Como crees, si Alice y Jasper se han mostrado de la más buena onda. - Resoplé mientras me retorcía con las cosquillas con las que me había atacado.

Cuando levanté mi rostro, Edward me miraba directamente. Visiblemente enfurecido. No quité mi vista de él y le saqué la lengua. El cambió su semblante con sorpresa y acabó sonriendo torcidamente, mientras meneaba la cabeza.

Suspiré. Cuando esa sonrisa le salía naturalmente … era mortal.

- Bella, llamando a Bella. - Dijo Embry reclamado mi atención.

- En James. Pensaba en James. ¿Que han averiguado de la carrera en Port Angeles.? - La ansiedad me comió el estómago.

- El premio está jugoso. Solo con la mitad saldaríamos la hipoteca que Jacob puso sobre el taller. - Seth asentía con la cabeza sin mirarme. En verdad estaba preocupado por esa deuda y yo era responsable en parte.

- Jacob cree que parte de la organización es de él. Aunque los anuncios la publicitan como una producción de Sport Gaffa. Los granujas que estuvieron en la carrera anterior ya están anotados. Yo le sugerí que podía ocupar tu lugar junto a Paul, pero Jacob me dijo que nadie correría. Sobre todo por lo que te pasó la otra vez. - Se lamentó Quil.

- Entrenaremos esta noche como siempre. Seth asegúrate de tener las motos listas. Yo hablaré con Jake y Paul. - Dije decidida.

El almuerzo llegó y las clases pasaron sin que casi me diera cuenta. A última hora salí hacia la explanada del estacionamiento, para encontrarme con una maravilla. La escultura de mi "nuevo amigo" enfundada en una apretada camiseta negra de manga corta y unos pantalones iguales a los míos. Una extraña sensación me recorrió la columna.

Yo traía mi mochila y mis libros. El abrió la puerta del Volvo indicándome que los dejara adentro.

- ¿Quieres dejar la campera?. - Me consultó amablemente.

- Estoy bien. Vamos antes de que se haga más tarde.

Nos dirigimos a la pista que estaba atrás del instituto, el entrenador nos esperaba con una sonrisa ancha.

- Es una verdadera sorpresa que ambos hayan aceptado competir. En verdad creo que tenemos oportunidad este año. Vamos chicos, tenemos tres largas semanas por delante. - Nos alentó el entrenador Bransen.

Largas semanas.

Sin contestar comencé a trotar a mi ritmo. A mi lado veía los brazos de Edward balanceándose entre zancada y zancada. Tras la primera vuelta le sentí jadear y tuve que volverme a mirarlo.

- ¿Quieres que baje el ritmo?- Su cara estaba roja y su seño fruncido por el esfuerzo.

- Yo puedo seguirte. - Respondió sofocado.

- No bracees tanto. Desgastas energía inútilmente. Además esto debería ser divertido. Relájate. Controla tu respiración. Copia la mía. - Expiré ruidosamente para que me escuchara.

El fue adaptando su ritmo, trotando sin problemas unas tres vueltas más.

Cuando llegamos a la largada el entrenado Bransen nos felicitó y propuso que al día siguiente nos tomáramos la hora posterior al almuerzo para otra práctica.

Sudados y sonrientes. ¿No se porque? Nos fuimos al vestuario por los pasillos vacíos del colegio.

Me quitaba la ropa escuchando como el grifo del baño de hombres se abría tras la pared azulejada. Tras su muro Edward Masen con su ridícula pretensión se estaría bañando. El pensar en su cuerpo delgado y desnudo hizo que la corriente descendiera por mi espalda. Reconocí la sensación como puro deseo.

Me desnudé lentamente y abrí la ducha aplacando mis hormonas con el agua fría. La idea seguía allí. El silencio alentaba mis fantasías. Me apoyé en la pared y bajé mis manos acariciándome.

- Edward. - Gemí explotando.


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de

Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.

El resto de los personajes son propiedad de "Mirgru"

Advertencia: Posee contenido adulto y lenguaje explícito.

Solo para mayores de 18 años.

Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor

**El riesgo de amar**

Capitulo 23 - Bella

Receta para el desastre. Parte 1

El desahogo solo trajo una breve satisfacción, pronto la frustración, la vergüenza y el enojo, ganó por completo mis sentidos. El viaje de regreso fue en un incómodo silencio. No quería mirarle y cerré los ojos, reposando mi cabeza hacia atrás.

- ¿Qué te sucede? - Preguntó Edward con dulzura.

- Solo estoy cansada. El hombro me molesta un poco. - Susurré sin mirarle.

- Quieres que te lo vea. - Sonrió torcidamente haciéndome poner roja al instante. Ya quisiera yo que me viera.

- Si eso fuera necesario, le diría a Carlisle o es que tienes un título en medicina. - Repliqué con cierta ironía.

- Comienzo a apreciar las posibilidades que tendría seguirle los pasos. Que tal suena "Doctor Edward Masen".

- Bien por ti. - Contesté aún sin mirarle. Ya llegábamos a mi casa.

- Mañana paso a las siete. - Sonó a orden y algo en mí se revelo.

- Muy amable, pero ya no es necesario. Jacob me tendrá lista la camioneta para esta tarde. - En verdad necesitaba hacerme espacio.

- No lo hago de amable. Quiero ser yo el que te lleve y te traiga. Es parte del trato. - Su voz sonó dura y le miré de reojo.

- Por favor, dame un respiro. No me he quejado de que me obligaras inscribirme en el triatlón y hoy entrené sin chistar.¿No considerarías olvidarte lo de las motos? .- Talvez me exonerara por buen comportamiento.

- ¿Lo dice la chica que ayer se jaloneo en mi auto, montada en un skate.?- Replicó fijando la vista en el manubrio. Expiró con fuerza y luego continuó. - Hasta que no consideres dejar de exponerte de esa forma, no veo otra que vigilarte de cerca.

- Eres imposible. ¿Sabes que eres un fastidio?. Mañana no te gastes en aparecer. - Solté con genio, cerrando de un portazo.

- O si señorita modales. - Grito mientras arrancaba.

Entre a casa y pateé sillas, puertas y hasta el perro si lo hubiera tenido. Charlie aún no llegaba y tenía en verdad urgentes asuntos que arreglar. Todos ellos tenían que ver con la carrera de motos del fin de semana.

Me cambié con rapidez y llamé a Paul, para que me pasara a buscar. Cuando Charlie llegó, me vio preparando la mochila y le dije que iba a la casa de Leah, la hermana mayor de Seth y que me llevaba ropa para dormir, si se hacía tarde. Me hizo prometer que no nos desvelaríamos pues había instituto al día siguiente. Ella era mi telón para todas las escapadas y Charlie confiaba ciegamente en Sue, la mamá de los chicos Clearwater. Si supiera.

En el camino hablé con mi fiel compañero de equipo, sobre mis intenciones de participar como diera lugar. Nos estábamos jugando el taller de Jacob; no era solo una carrera más. Tendríamos a Seth como respaldo y Paul terminó por aceptar, aunque nuestro jefe de mecánicos no nos dejara. Llegamos a nuestro escondite en el viejo aserradero a las afueras de Forks. Nadie se acercaba a las ruinas que había dejado el incendio del 51. Ya estábamos girando por la pista cuando llegó Jake. Estaba de un humor de perros y para males no había podido arreglar mi vehículo y eso dificultaba más mis planes para esta noche. Intentamos convencerle sobre la carrera, pero a pesar de los ruegos y de los planteamientos que expusimos. No quiso inscribirnos.

Debía pensar rápido, tecleé mi móvil y hablé brevemente. Luego repasé mis posibles opciones de transporte y me rendí.

Tomé la guía telefónica y marqué.

- Hola ¿Alice.? - Solté al escuchar una voz femenina.

- No, soy Rosalie. ¿Quién habla? .- Tragué en seco. Ella me intimidaba.

- Soy Isabella Swan. Quería hablar con Alice. - Consulté con timidez.

- Claro Bella. Aquí te doy. - Mierda Rosalie me dijo Bella. Tanta amabilidad me sonaba raro.

- Bella. ¿Que traes?. - La vocecita de Alice trinó desde el aparato.

- Me preguntaba si tienes algo que hacer esta noche. Me gustaría ir a ver una película a Port Angels. - Largué con cautela.

- Claro que sí. ¿Puede venir Rosalie? Ella podría llevarnos en su auto. Tiene un deportivo que te va a encantar .- Contestó Alice emocionada.

Dude un segundo y casi me hago para atrás, pero hubiera sonado extraño además de descortés.

- Si quiere. - Terminé por responder. La cosa es que llegara a la maldita ciudad. Después vería como me las arreglaba. - Lo que te pido Alice, es que no le digas a ya sabes quién. Mantengámoslo como una salida de chicas. ¿Sí?

- Claro. Además necesito salir. ¿A que hora te recojo?.

- La cosa es que voy a estar en el viejo aserradero con los chicos de la reserva. ¿Te molesta pasar por allí digamos en media hora? - Consulté cruzando los dedos y esperando que todo esto no le pareciera extraño.

- Genial. Así me da tiempo a arreglarme. Nos vemos allí. - Concluyó Alice como si nada.

Tenía semejante enredo en mi cabeza, que ni siquiera disfruté el resto de la práctica. Estaba quitándome los protectores, cuando Alice y Rosalie me sorprendieron. Alice me besó efusivamente.

- Bella te estuve viendo, eres fantástica. - Su aceptación me llenó de orgullo.

- Hola rubia. - Le dirigió Jake a Rosalie.

- Otra vez chucho. - Contestó Rosalie. Me pregunté ¿Por qué otra vez?

- ¿A que debo el honor? - Jacob río ante la ofensa.

- Vinimos por Bella. - Río Alice con su modito. Luego me miró. - Vente a cambiar ¿O saldrás con esas fachas?. - Me arrastro hacia adentro del taller.

- ¿Van a salir? - Consultó Jake desde fuera.

- Algo así. - Replicó Alice, mientras ya me hacía sufrir con la ropa. Yo había traído la blusa que me había regalado y unos jeans, pero ella insistía con una pollera corta blanca que había buscado para mí. La marca de la patada que me habían proporcionado en la carrera anterior, no era el mejor accesorio para llevar con faldas. Si no estuviera tan apurada, no le habría dejado salirse con la suya.

- Talvez te venimos a reemplazar como mecánico. Ya he visto esta tarde que no le das al clavo con la camioneta de Bella. - Bromeo Rosalie desde fuera del improvisado cambiador.

Mi oído atento, seguía la conversación.

- Seguro que tú diferenciarías lo que es un carburador a un estuche de maquillaje. - Dijo Jacob hacia la rubia.

- Para que sepas. Curso segundo año de Ingeniería mecánica, te podría dar clases niño. - La frase de Rosalie se perdió entre el jubileo de mis amigos que estaban encantados con la afrenta. Justo en ese momento salí y los silbidos se acentuaron.

- Nessie tiene piernas. - Se carcajeó Embry.

- Vámonos ante de que me de un ataque y me acaben denunciando por maltrato infantil. - Rezongué alejándome del barullo.

Salimos a Port Angeles en el descapotable de Rosalie. Era un bólido impresionante que consumió los kilómetros con premura. Parece que lo de la velocidad era común en la familia. La conversación era distendida y casi hilarante. En verdad estaba estupefacta por la forma en que ahora Rosalie me trataba. Primero me preguntó por lo de Nessie y luego comentó que creía que Jacob me golpeaba, no pude menos que reírme. Tal vez Jake era un hombre golpeado por mí. Allí comencé a relatar mi lista de mis accidentes y buenas anécdotas.

Llegamos a la ciudad. A ese tiempo, ya no nos apetecía ir al cine. Queríamos ir a comer y tomar algo, para seguir hablando.

Les dije de un pequeño lugar, donde nos desparramamos charlando despreocupadamente. En cierto momento me dirigí al baño, cuando una voz a mis espaldas, susurró.

- Hola Nessie. Un gusto volverte a ver.

- Hola James.


	25. Chapter 25

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de

Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.

El resto de los personajes son propiedad de "Mirgru"

Advertencia: Posee contenido adulto y lenguaje explícito.

Solo para mayores de 18 años.

Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor

**El riesgo de amar**

Capitulo 24 - Edward

Receta para el desastre. Parte 2

La tarde de hoy se me pasó volando. Apenas que deje a Bella en su casa, me dirigí a la mía para pedirle ayuda a Emmett. Estaba decidido a estropear más la camioneta de Bella para que Jacob no pudiera tenerla lista.

La sorpresa fue cuando una Rosalie totalmente inesperada, se ofreció a hacerlo, así que los tres fuimos al taller de mi amigo y mientras le distraíamos, Rose le echo mano al motor sin problemas.

- Eddy, es mi chica perfecta, le gusta engrasarse bajo un motor. La amo. - Exclamó Emmett cuando volvíamos.

Para cuando bajé a comer, me encontré que las chicas habían salido, así que invité a Emmett y Jasper a jugar los bolos. Dimos un par de vueltas en el minúsculo pueblo de Forks, para decidirnos luego a ir a Port Angels.

Cuando llegamos, el llamativo vehículo de Rosalie, estacionado frente a un pequeño restorante a la entrada de la ciudad, me llamó la atención.

- Emmett ¿Dónde te dijo Rosalie que iban?. - Consulté recordando que mi hermana y mi prima habían salido.

- Al cine. ¿Porqué?.- Contestó Emmett a mi lado.

- Es que ese es el auto de Rosalie. ¿Qué hacen aquí en Port Angeles? - Mi parte de hermano sobreprotector comenzó a pitar.

- Es el único cine que hay cerca. - Respondió Jasper con tranquilidad. Luego agregó - ¿Por qué no paramos a comer con ellas y luego vamos todos a jugar?

- Me parece bien. - Dije a la vez que estacionaba el auto.

Entramos al recinto aún bromeando. Una rápida mirada nos ubicó en la mesa donde las chicas estaban. Nos dirigimos a ellas, sin prisa.

Al vernos, reaccionaron sobresaltadas, pero enseguida sonrieron.

- Em, chiquitín. ¿Es que no puedes vivir sin mí? Le soltó Rosalie a Emmett mientras que le abrazaba y se proporcionaban un escandaloso beso.

- Chicos ¿Qué hacen? - Largó Alice, nerviosa.

- ¿Les molesta? - Preguntó Jasper. El siempre tan propio.

- Que va. Solo es que no nos habían dicho que salían. - Replicó Alice a la vez que retorcía su bolso de mano.

El gesto me puso alerta. Miré la mesa y observé que había tres bebidas. Alice sonrió dándole lugar a Jasper para que se sentara, mientras que miraba de reojo hacia el fondo del salón.

Me giré buscando a alguien, aunque todo mi ser sabía de quien se trataba. Primero me decepcioné pues no le hallé de inmediato. Solo había un par de parejas bailando y una morena de falda corta blanca, hablando con un tipo.

Volví a mirar a Alice y algo hizo clic en mi cabeza, obligándome a girar como con un resorte.

La morena llevaba una blusa color verde azulado, igual a la que Alice, le había regalado a Bella. Su cabello caía espeso por su espalda, levemente ondulado en las puntas para dar marco a un magnifico trasero, unas piernas larguísimas y torneadas revelaban una escoriación en vías de recuperarse y un tatuaje en forma de estrella sobre el tobillo.

Juro por Dios que se me hizo agua la boca. Esa es la chica que yo quería ver en Isabella Swan. Una mujer por la que correría la maratón de New York si me lo pidiera. Me quedé embobado mirándola. Luego comencé a prestar más atención al tipo con el que estaba hablando.

Era delgado, de facciones angulosas, cabello largo, rubio, atado en la nuca. Vestía una cazadora de cuero con cierres. Parecía un motociclista. ¿Le gustaría? Me vi preguntándome mentalmente.

Ella comenzó a retirarse, dando un paso hacia atrás y el tipo le agarró de uno de los precintos de la pollera para arrastrarla a la pista.

Sin pensarlo, me acerqué a ellos, siempre a espaldas de Bella.

– Podría ser muy conveniente. Si me aseguras el premio, con las apuestas ganarías el doble - Dijo Bella, mientras intentaba moverse en el apretado abrazo que el tipo le daba.

- Y si perdieras. ¿Qué gano yo? - Respondió el rubio mirándola como si fuera un dulce.

- No voy a perder. Pongo mi moto de garantía. - Sugirió Bella.

- Yo pensaba en otro intercambio más … digamos íntimo. ¿Qué dices Nessie? - El tipo movía su cara como buscando besarla.

- La chica no está interesada en ese tipo de intercambios. - Bufé poniendo mi mano sobre el antebrazo de él. - Vámonos Bella. - Le dije mientras ella me miraba con los ojos como plato.

- La señorita pidió la cita conmigo, no contigo patán. - Gruñó el tipo acertándome un puñetazo directo en la mandíbula.

El golpe me hizo retroceder bruscamente, recargándome sobre la mesa de alguien y tirando varias botellas en el trayecto. Dos tipos más se aparecieron en la barra, los reconocí como los bravucones que habían intentado golpearnos en Olympic. Me abalancé hacia ellos mientras el rubio tomaba un taco de billar y lo blindaba hacia mí.

- No James, no. - Le escuché a Bella gritar.

Una montaña humana, arrasó con uno de los tipos. Era Emmett que se había sumado a la gresca, entretanto Jasper jaloneaba de la campera a otro. La cosa quedaba más pareja. Tres contra tres y si sumamos a la morena que daba codazos, patadas y puñetazos como una fiera, la teníamos ganada. Otro ruido de vidrios rotos y alguna silla que voló por el aire. De repente ya no sabía cuantos éramos lo que estábamos peleando, ni con quién. Busque a Bella con desesperación a la vez que sentía algo romperse sobre mi cabeza.

Algo tibio corrió hacia mi rostro. Mierda … sangre. Todo se puso negro y no supe más.

Cuando desperté, me encontraba en la calle frente al restorante, con Bella sosteniéndome la cabeza entre su regazo. Tenía los ojos brillantes y la nariz roja, como si hubiese estado llorando.

- Eres un imbécil Masen. ¿Por qué te metiste? - Susurraba Bella secando la sangre de mi cabeza.

- Porque no puedo dejar que alguien maltrate a mi chica. - Solté embobado.

- Que no soy tu chica. - Gruñó a la vez que me dejaba caer sobre el asfalto frío. Se paró poniendo las manos en su cadera.

- Por supuesto que no. Solo eres una nena que solo sabe meterse en problemas. - Respondí levantándome furioso. Me volvía loco, no sabía si darle unas nalgadas o que. Pero en ese momento me decidí por el "qué."

Le tomé de la mano, tirándola hacia mí y la besé rudamente.

La sentí moverse tratando de alejarme. Yo solo podía ser conciente de sus abultados labios abriéndose ante mi lengua, su preciosa figura apretada entre mis brazos, haciendo que cada una de sus curvas se adhiriese a mi cuerpo como si fuera uno solo. Me alejé solo una milésima, para poder respirar y cambié de posición mi boca, solo para jugar con los ángulos de su cavidad que comenzaba a recibirme con ansias. El beso se volvió más intenso, pero a la vez pacífico. Nuestras lenguas se tocaban trémulamente, ganándose suspiros y leves sonidos parecidos a un gemido. Estaba perdido en la calidez de sus labios, tan dulces y decididos que como la vez anterior, comencé a temblar de deseo.

- Edward. Edward. Por favor. - Dijo jadeando en mi boca.

- ¿Qué? - Estaba fuera de mí.

- Me estás apoyando. - Susurró avergonzada.

- ¿Y qué? Te molesta sentir, lo que me provoca tenerte así. - Mi voz sonó ronca y cargada de lujuria.

- Esta la policía. Hay público. - Mencionó Bella, volviéndome crudamente a la realidad.

El lugar estaba iluminado por las luces de dos patrulleros y la ambulancia. Antes que dijera algo más, un enfermero me estaba revisando y un policía tomaba mis datos.

No lejos de mí, otro alguacil sacaba notas mientras interrogaba a mis primos. Esto seguro iba a llegar a oídos del Jefe Swan y mis problemas se iban a agravar. Tal vez era tan idiota como decían, pero a pesar de ello, solo podía pensar en que la había besado.

Era la segunda vez que sangraba por ella y creo que no la última. La miré acercarse a Alice, tirando el ruedo de la falda, como pretendiendo hacerla más larga. Se veía increíble … ¿Por qué se ocultaba tras los enormes buzos?

De repente le ví tensarse. Dos policías sacaban a James esposado.

- Hasta pronto … Bella. - Sonrió sádicamente.

Bella se llevó la mano a la boca con gesto de horror.


	26. Chapter 26

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de

Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.

El resto de los personajes son propiedad de "Mirgru"

Advertencia: Posee contenido adulto y lenguaje explícito.

Solo para mayores de 18 años.

Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor

**El riesgo de amar**

Capitulo 25 - Bella

Uno para todos y todos en problema

- ¿Qué pasa Peligro? .- Me consultó Emmett, al ver mi reacción.

- El sabe mi nombre. - Proclamé horrorizada.

- ¿Y eso es tan malo? - Indagó Alice, sumándose a la ronda.

- Aparte de los chicos de la reserva y ahora ustedes. Nadie sabe que me llamo Bella. Pero James acaba da refregármelo. - Tomé aire profundamente para intentar calmarme.

- Antes de preocuparte por el orangután ese, deberíamos ver como le explicamos a Carlisle, lo de la pelea. Nos tomaron los datos de todos y no tardarán en llegar notificaciones por el arresto del coso ese. - Soltó Rosalie haciendo sonar su pie con impaciencia sobre el asfalto.

- Mierda … el reporte. - Recordé en voz alta.

- ¿Qué? - Preguntó Edward a mi lado.

- Todas las mañanas se pasan partes con las novedades principales entre las comisarías. ¿Entiendes? Cuando mi padre reciba el reporte de mañana, mi nombre estará en él. - Me volví hacia Edward como buscando una respuesta, pero él me miraba con cara tan asustada como lo mía.

Comencé a pasear, nerviosamente por la acera, mientras mi cabeza buscaba afanosamente un plan para salirme del lío. En verdad, después de que el efecto anestesiante del beso de Edward pasaba, mi coraje volvía. Si no se hubiera metido, ahora estaríamos terminando de comer felizmente. Mi padre no se enteraría de nada, yo correría el fin de semana y con suerte ganaría para que Jacob no perdiera su taller.

- Hay que frenar ese papel. - Dijo Emmett con tranquilidad.

- Como si fuera tan fácil. ¿Es que vas a ir a la comisaría y se los vas a pedir? - Agregué entre dientes.

- No pedir, se lo sacaremos. Papeles se pierden todos los días. - Contestó con simpleza.

- Estas loco, grandote. - Traté de ser tierna. Su buena intención, no le llegaba al cerebro.

- Pero cuando no lo encuentren, lo volverán a pedir. ¿Cierto? - Me dirigió Rosalie. Luego agito sus uñas brillantemente pintadas de rosa y prosiguió. Lo que vamos a hacer, es reemplazar el parte por otro. ¿A que hora recibe esa nota tu padre?.- Volvía a consultarme y yo no le dejaba de mirar, pensando cual era peor. O la idotes de Emmett o la temeridad de Rosalie.

- Charlie se va a las seis de la mañana. El resto entra a las siete, así que supongo que será a primera hora. En verdad no puedo creer que lo estés diciendo en serio. - Largué con incredulidad.

- Déjanos probar. ¿Que otra cosa podemos hacer?. - Concluyo Emmett sonriendo desde su enormidad.

Nos dispusimos para volver a Forks. Emmett y Jasper se pasaron al auto de Rosalie. Por supuesto que Edward insistió en llevarme. Estaba por arrancar, cuando le vi tomarse la cabeza.

- ¿Estas bien? - Consulté suavemente. Por más enojada que estuviera por su carácter controlador; no podía dejar de apenarme por como lo golpearon por defenderme. Parecía cansado. - ¿Quieres que maneje yo?

- Nadie más ha manejado este auto, pero haré una excepción contigo. - Respondió dándome las llaves.

Ajusté la butaca y le dí encendido. Ronroneo el motor y mis sentidos se empalagaron gustosos con su sonido. Era un auto increíble, sereno, las marchas entraban solas y el pedal pedía velocidad sin necesidad de pisarlo. No tenía una gran idea de lo que el sexo se refiere, pero diría que la experiencia era casi orgásmica.

- Es maravilloso. - Me encontré diciendo, mientras corríamos hacia Forks.

- ¿Te ha gustado? - Preguntó Edward cuando llegabamos al pueblo. Había pasado todo el recorrido callado, mirándome, como si nunca me hubiera visto. En otra circunstancia, tal vez me hubiera sentido incómoda. Pero hoy no.

- Ojala el camino hubiese sido más largo. - Suspiré.

- Lo mismo digo. - Suspiró también. - Vamos a tu casa. - Viendo que yo tomaba una dirección diferente.

- No. Te dejaré en lo de tu tío y yo llamaré a Leah, la hermana de Seth, para que me venga a buscar. Le dije a Charlie que estaría con ella y no puedo volver a casa. - Solté apesadumbrada. Las aguas se venían negras para mí.

- No hace falta. Quédate a dormir en casa. El cuarto de Alice y Rosalie, tiene tres camas. No creo que a Carlisle, le moleste. - Contestó Edward.

Lo pensé un momento. A pesar del cansancio, estaba lo suficientemente aterrada por lo que sucediera mañana, como para preocuparme sobre dormir bajo el mismo techo que Edward. Sabía que le gustaba, era como su capricho de fin de curso. Nada más.

Me decidí quedar. Esme me recibió con cariño y Carlisle volvió a reprenderme a la vez que tubo que hacer un breve reconocimiento a la cabeza de Edward. Lo malo de esto, era que tuve que confesar, la locura de mi plan. Aunque a Edward no le gustara lo que pasaba, al final, comprendió porque lo hacía. Jacob era también su amigo. Quería convencerle sobre la carrera de Port Angels así que me quedé con el a solas, mirando una película en la sala. No se bien cuando me comencé a quedar dormida en el sillón.

… " Esme bajo al living y nos vió recostados cada uno en una punta del sofá. - ¿Debería despertarlos? – Consultó a su marido.

- Déjalos. Cúbrelos con una manta. - Dijo Carlisle.

- Se ven tan bien juntos. Desearía … - La voz de Esme se desdibujó en la oscuridad.

Se sentía tan bien, dormir así acurrucada entre unos brazos fuertes y y y que rico aroma a colonia varonil. Aspiré levantando mi pecho, soñaba que estaba abrazada con Edward. Nuestras piernas entrelazadas en la más íntima posición. No quería despertarme, solo acariciar con delicadeza su pecho musculoso que subía y bajaba acompasadamente en un profundo letargo. Apretó su agarre y deslizó su mano debajo de la blusa a la calidez de mi estómago. Trague saliva ruidosamente. Comencé a pestañear, quitándome la somnolencia. Hizo un ruidito como si fuera un gruñido y subió despacio acariciando el nacimiento de mis senos.

Ahí me desperté del todo. Me incorporé de un salto, apoyando todo mi peso sobre él y golpeándolo sin querer con mi rodilla, en la ingle.

- Que diablos Ϭ≠ϩϠϡξσ - Insultó en voz alta.

- Lo siento, lo siento. - Gemí avergonzada, quise bajarme del sillón, pero nuestras piernas continuaban enredadas.

Caímos los dos de bruces al suelo. Yo me golpee la frente, mientras que la nariz de Edward sonó. La sangré manchó la alfombra antes de que pudiera levantarse.

Aún estábamos medio dormidos, cuando descubrimos que "alguien" nos había atado los cordones de las zapatillas.

- ¡Emmett! - Gritamos los dos al mismo tiempo.

* * *

**Gracias a todas los lectores silenciosos. Las estadisticas de visita estan por las nubes. Debo decir que Mejico se lleva la delantera, seguido de España y luego Argentina. Estoy muy feliz por la respuesta. Anímense a escribirme. Please ayuda a mantener el ánimo. **

**¿Que creen que pasará con la visita a la comisaría de Forks?**


	27. Chapter 27

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de

Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.

El resto de los personajes son propiedad de "Mirgru"

Advertencia: Posee contenido adulto y lenguaje explícito.

Solo para mayores de 18 años.

Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor

**El riesgo de amar**

Capitulo 26 - Edward

Señorita "Problemas"

"Chico Swan". He de reconocer que viéndola vestida así, con esa falda corta que revela sus piernas torneadas y largas, es imposible confundirla con un varón. Su pecho apretado por el cinturón de seguridad marcaba la línea de su busto perfecto. Tragué saliva.

Que más daría por verla vestida así todos los días. Le llevaría gustoso bajo mi brazo y toda la población masculina del instituto de Forks me celaría. Pensándolo bien … no la llevaría. De ahora en más dejaría que ella manejara mi auto. Por favor … la imagen de su forma de conducir era casi erótica. Llevaba una mano sobre el volante y la otra sobre la palanca de cambio. Mantenía el control con un roce delicioso sobre la circunferencia del manubrio, solo con la palma abierta. Nunca vi a nadie, manejar así. Acariciaba mi auto. No solo lo manejaba. Su confianza y el placer de la velocidad se reflejaban en su rostro, con una serena mirada de satisfacción.

Me pregunté, como me sentiría si me tocara así o si su cara reflejaría la misma pasión después del orgasmo, Mi entrepierna casi estalla. Intenté mirar hacia la ventanilla, pero mi dolor de cabeza se acentuaba si quitaba la vista de ella. Lástima que el bulto de mis pantalones, corría con la misma suerte, pero al revés.

Era un imán para los problemas y yo estaba loco por ser uno de ellos. Así que con la mayor de las calmas, intenté convencerla para que se quedara en casa. Ya vería luego como ganar, más tiempo con ella. Al fin de la noche, habíamos pasado casi una hora hablando. Ella intentaba hacerme entender su postura y yo quería que ella comprendiera la mía. Luego nos dejamos llevar por una película y uno a uno, los integrantes de mi familia acabaron retirándose a dormir. Estábamos solos en el living y en verdad el cansancio nos ganó. En cierto momento me desperté y miré el reloj de la pared. Eran las dos de la mañana y Bella permanecía casi sentada en la esquina del sillón. Los brazos y piernas estiradas en una posición poco femenina. La cabeza le caía hacia adelante, apretando su mentón contra el pecho, lo que le ganaba unos ronquidos cómicos. La ternura me ganó y la acomodé acercándola. Inconcientemente ella me abrazó y en la forma más natural del mundo, acabó subiendo las piernas, quedando totalmente acostada sobre mí. Su cabello olía tan bien que no pude evitar aspirar sobre su cabeza y acabé dándole pequeños besos sobre su corona.

Fue un raro momento. Era la primera vez que dormía con una chica y la sensación de paz, de pertenencia … ¿No sé? Me concentré en su respiración pausada, alejando los pensamientos lujuriosos. Quería que ella confiara en mí y se sintiera cómoda al despertar. Mmmm despertaríamos juntos, le besaría y me ofrecería a prepararle el desayuno. Me deslicé hacia un sueño grato.

En la inconciencia, sentí el cuerpo frotándose sobre mí. Su calidez inundó mis sentidos y mi mano viajó sobre su sedosa piel. Ardía a mi tacto y yo comenzaba a despabilarme, pero mi cuerpo tomó la delantera. La estaba acariciando y ella me lo estaba permitiendo. De repente se movió y el dolor en mis pelotas fue mortal.

- Que diablos Ϭ≠ϩϠϡξσ - Insulté con el mayor de los improperios.

- Lo siento, lo siento. - Decía ella, sobre mí.

Volvió a moverse, justo al momento que intenté sujetarla y ambos caímos al suelo con nuestras piernas enredadas. La cara me dio de lleno sobre el piso y un sonido de quiebre me retumbó en el cerebro.

Me morí, pensé. Al fin y al cabo sabía que Isabela Swan acabaría por matarme. Luego el dolor me volvió a la conciencia, mientras Bella había logrado prender la lámpara que estaba sobre la mesa. Pestañee adaptándome a la luz, justo al momento en que ambos fijábamos la vista en la maraña de cordones que unían nuestras zapatillas.

- ¡Emmett! - Gritamos los dos al mismo tiempo.

El dolor, me estaba taladrando la cabeza. Me miré en el espejo del baño y casi no me reconocí. Las ojeras apenas competían con el magullón que sobresalía en mi mandíbula, producto de la riña con James. En el medio, la nariz hinchada, que amenazaba con una protuberancia morada. De los orificios sobresalían los apósitos que me había puesto Carlisle, después de cerciorarse que no me hubiese fracturado el hueso. No podía ir a la escuela así. Pero si los planes de ir a la comisaría de Forks, seguían, lo único que podía hacer, era establecer una coartada decente y llevar al monstruito Swan a la escuela como si nada.

Increíblemente Emmett ya estaba cambiado y hablaba con Rosalie, sobre lo que iban a hacer. No podía creer que siquiera lo estuvieran pensando.

- Emmett. ¿Tendrías una campera con capucha, para prestarme? - Dije rindiéndome ante la idea de mostrarme así.

- Toma ésta. - Me lanzó una carpa gris que era casi igual a la que Bella usaba todos los días. Emmett me miraba divertido. - La verdad no entiendo porque te enredas tanto por esta chica. Se que es especial, pero no tu tipo. - Mientras decía esto, balanceaba una pelota de básquet de una mano a la otra.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? - Le enfrenté poniéndome unas gafas de sol.

- Quiero decir, que ella parece inocente y a vos te gustan … ¿No sé? Con más experiencia. Talvez si te acostaras con alguien, dejarías de perseguirla y de sangrar, también. - Cortó la frase con una carcajada. Luego se puso casi serio, lo que me hizo mirarlo fijamente. - En serio Edward, no le hagas sufrir.

Mi primo, mi mejor amigo Emmett. El mayor juerguista conocido, después de mí, me había reprendido por una chica. Eso terminó por poner mi cabeza en el infierno.

Me sentía terrible y me veía peor. ¿Que tenía que estar rogando por atención? Ideando desayunos románticos. Me burlé mentalmente de mi mismo.

Necesitaba, lo que necesitaba. Como dijo Emmett. Un buen revolcón.

Tomé un condón de la mesita de luz y escribí con una fibra sobre el envoltorio. "Isabella Swan". Lo pegué en la parte interna del gabinete del baño, como recordatorio. Me acostaría con "Chico Swan" y así me libraría de esta absurda obsesión.

Salí de mi dormitorio, a tiempo para ver a Bella descender las escaleras junto a Alice. Había vuelto a ponerse un conjunto enorme de color gris. La capucha apenas tapaba el moretón sobre la frente.

- Esperaba que te dejarás la faldita de anoche. - Le tiré con aire seductor. Tenía que concretar mi propósito, antes que me obligara a hacer otra tontería.

- Ni loca, voy de faldas al instituto. - Respondió Bella con agrietad.

- Si lo hicieras, te llevaría de la cintura para que todos me envidien. - Agregué manteniendo la galantería.

-¿ Y quién dijo que yo quiero ser exhibida como un trofeo? - Preguntó casi enojada.

- Mira. Déjalo allí. En este momento no eres ninguna joyita. ¿Ni sé porque me molesto? - Al fin me ganó el malhumor.

- No. Mira tú. Yo sigo siendo la misma de anoche. Si te va, bien y sino también. - Me reprendió levantando su barbilla airosa.

Dios. Como me encantaba verla enojada. Me daba ganas de morderla. Basta Edward, concéntrate.

- Tienes razón. Solo eres la "Señorita Problemas", capaz de participar en una carrera clandestina de motos, pero cuando un chico le demuestra lo que siente. Huye como la peor cobarde. Reconócelo. - La insté a contestarme.

- ¿Y que es lo que sientes por mí?- Me soltó a boca de jarro.

La pregunta me calló como un balde agua fría y no supe que contestar. Talvez sabía lo que debía decir, pero no me salió nada. Así que tomé la llave del Volvo y salí hacia afuera, dando un portazo.

- Hablando de cobardes. - Escuché que Bella dijo por lo bajo.


	28. Chapter 28

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de

Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.

El resto de los personajes son propiedad de "Mirgru"

Advertencia: Posee contenido adulto y lenguaje explícito.

Solo para mayores de 18 años.

Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor

**El riesgo de amar**

Capitulo 27 – Emmett y Rosalie

Visitando al Jefe Swan

Llegaron a la estación de policía en tiempo record y en el más absoluto silencio. Creo que ambos temían reconocer, lo malo de la idea.

- ¿Estás segura?- Consultó Emmett, una vez que detuvo el auto.

- Si. Me siento arriesgada esta mañana. - Contestó sensualmente Rosalie.

- Mmmmm. Me gusta verte en este plan de mala. - Gruño Emmett entre dientes y se le tiró encima, besándola desaforadamente y metiendo mano por donde diera lugar.

- Basta Em, me estás desarreglando la ropa. Es hora de la acción. - Dijo Rosalie, saliendo del vehículo.

- No sé porque le advierto a Edward sobre las tonterías que Bella, le hace cometer; si acá estamos nosotros a punto de que nos encierren. - Suspiró Emmett ruidosamente.

- Porque es nuestra amiga y porque es mi fantasía, tener sexo en una celda oscura y fría. - Rosalie gimió está ultima parte.

- Mujer … que ahora me dan ganas de ser policía enserio. - Gruño Emmett a su lado.

- Hoy policía. Ayer era mecánico. Antes jardinero. ¿En verdad que quieres hacer con tu vida? - Preguntó Rosalie, girándose levemente.

- Tu esclavo sexual. - Soltó Emmett sobre su oído.

- Eso ya lo eres. Mi hombre mono. Grrr. - Maulló Rosalie.

Se encaminaron hacia la entrada. El señor bigotes, los observaba tras la puerta vidriada. Su cara iba de la curiosidad al desagrado.

- Chicos. ¿Qué hacen tan temprano?- Cortó apenas al ingresar, mientras consultaba su reloj.

- Jefe Swan. No sé si me conoce. Soy Rosalie Hale, la sobrina del Doctor Cullen y este es Emmett, primo hermano de Edward y Alice. - Presentó Rose con educación.

- Gusto de verlos, chicos. ¿En que los puedo ayudar?

- En realidad, es Emmett el que viene a hablar con usted. - Respondió Rosalie, empujando la espalda del grandote para que pasara al frente.

- ¿Yo quería hablar? - Consultó Emmett estúpidamente.

- Claro que sí. Tienes que despejar tus dudas. Mire Charlie. ¿Puedo decirle Charlie, verdad? - Rosalie coqueteo, esperando que le distrajera, pero el Jefe Swan le miraba con el seño fruncido. Así que continuó. - Emmett quiere ser policía.

- Si. Yo quiero ser un honorable servidor de la justicia.- Agregó Emmett agarrando el hilo. - Y no quiero ser cualquier policía. Quiero ser como usted, con tanta autoridad y calma yyy ese porte.

- Vaya muchacho. Dudaba de sus intenciones, pero es una sorpresa agradable que te intereses por esta profesión. - Charlie sonrío complacido.

Los invitó a sentarse a la vez que les servía un café negro, muy espeso. Rosalie miro a su alrededor, aparte del Jefe Swan, solo quedaba otro poli que tecleaba sin demora, algunos papeles. A su lado el objetivo: la máquina de fax en el extremo de la oficina. La pregunta ¿Cómo hacer que salieran de allí?

- ¿Por qué no le preguntas si puedes ver el patrullero? - Sugirió Rose.

- Como no. Somos una estación pequeña, con solo tres unidades, pero muy bien equipada. Ven conmigo muchacho. ¿Cómo dijiste que te llamabas?- Consultó Charlie con interés y levemente orgulloso.

- Emmett O´Neill señor. - Contestó enérgicamente, haciendo un saludo militar.

Salieron hacia el estacionamiento y Rosalie se encaminó hacia el otro policía.

- Perdón ¿Te molestaría darme algo de azúcar para el café? - El muchacho se sonrojó al ver la despampanante figura de la rubia, que a propósito se recargaba en el borde de su mesa.

- Nnnnoo. No es ninguna molestia. - Tartamudeo el joven.

Se levantó prontamente y se dirigió hacia el pasillo, donde debía de haber una cocina. A su regreso, trajo unos sobres de azúcar.

- A propósito, me llamo Rosalie. ¿Y tú? - Ronroneo la rubia.

- Alfred Jowel, a su servicio, señora.- Respondió el muchacho sorprendido por la atención que le dispensaba Rosalie.

- ¿Señora? Solo dime Rose. En verdad hay algo fascinante en los hombres de uniforme. Son tan serviciales … saben como tratar a una dama. - Se retiró un mechón del dorado cabello, acomodándolo detrás de su oreja. - Dime Alfred ¿Qué estás haciendo ahora?

- Pues ya casi termino la guardia. Estoy completando unos papeles y esperando un fax. - Contestó el policía, justo al momento en que el aparato sonaba y el automático recibía una hoja, que luego quedó en la bandeja.

Rosalie, temió lo peor, pero el joven estaba pendiente de ella y ni siquiera se volvió a ver lo que contenía. Ella tomó un trago del fuerte café que le habían servido y casi tosió ante el brebaje. Eso le dio una idea.

- ¿Alfred, me preguntaba si serías tan amable de prepararme otro café? En verdad éste es algo fuerte, para mí. - Sonrío seductoramente y el joven salió pitando hacia el pasillo, con tanta convicción que casi parecía que se iría hasta Colombia para molerle los granos de café.

Ni bien desapareció de la vista, Rosalie tomó la hoja de la bandeja, leyendo rápidamente el contenido.

- Diablos, es de Neah Bay. - Resopló y en ese momento, otra llamada entro por el fax.

Se dio vuelta, buscando con la mirada al policía que aún permanecía en la cocina. Luego centró su atención en el nuevo documento que salía. Era el correcto. Enseguida, tomo un lápiz corrector del escritorio y borró algo del texto. Con una lapicera, reemplazó algunas letras y rápidamente lo volvió insertar en la máquina de fax con la opción de copia. Volvió a seccionarse de que no le descubrieran y se apresuró a sacar el original, doblándolo y escondiéndolo en el bolsillo trasero de sus ajustados jeans.

En ese momento, el solícito policía, traía una bandeja con dos cafés humeantes y donas. Minutos más tarde Emmett y Charlie aparecieron. El Jefe Swan parecía complacido por las preguntas del grandote, que se desasía en elogios hacia su persona. Pronto, otros policías entraron a la estación, para comenzar el nuevo turno. Disimuladamente Emmett miró a la rubia y esta le guiño el ojo. Era hora de retirarse.

- Jefe Swan. Ha sido un gusto hablar con usted. Solo quisiera pedirle un último favor. - Rogó Emmett.

- Claro joven. ¿Si está a mi alcance? - Respondió Charlie, sonriente.

- ¿Me deja verle la pistola? - Soltó Emmett con carita de chico bueno.

- Emmett. Creo que ya molestamos bastante. Dejemos al Jefe Swan trabajar tranquilo. - Intervino Rosalie, tomándolo del antebrazo.

- Esta bien, no es ningún problema. - Concluyo Charlie, a la vez, que tomaba el arma y procedía a quitarle las balas. Comprobó la recámara y luego se la extendió a Emmett.

- Genial. - Dijo el grandote a la vez que jugaba con su empuñadora. Rosalie, giró los ojos con fastidio.

- Jefe Swan. Una llamada por la uno. Es del colegio de su hija. - Anunció otro policía desde un escritorio del fondo.

- Permiso chicos. - Se disculpo Charlie, yéndose a atender el teléfono.

La cara de Emmett mudó de la sonrisa al espanto.

- Es hora de largarnos de acá. De repente veo que las celdas están demasiado ocupadas para que mi libido funcione. - La broma, no hizo que Rosalie se riera.

Ambos observaban como el rostro de Charlie, se ponía rojo como un tomate y aporreaba el tubo del teléfono. Se acercó a ellos y sin decir palabra, comenzó a cargar los proyectiles en el arma.

- ¿Pasa algo Jefe? - Preguntó Rosalie, sin ocultar su temor.

- Bella se ha visto involucrada en una riña. Su primo Edward tiene algo que ver. - Gruño Charlie, ciñéndose el arma en la cintura y desapareciendo rápidamente hacia el patrullero.

- ¡Oh oh! - Expresó Rosalie mirando hacia afuera.

- Y encima le puso las balas. - Repuso Emmett.


	29. Chapter 29

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de

Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.

El resto de los personajes son propiedad de "Mirgru"

Advertencia: Posee contenido adulto y lenguaje explícito.

Solo para mayores de 18 años.

Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor

**El riesgo de amar**

Capitulo 28 – Bella

Relax

Salimos de la casa de los Cullen, justo al mismo tiempo que Rosalie y Emmett se dirigían en la misión suicida. Varias veces intentamos hacerlos desistir, pero el grandote con su poco afecto a la seriedad, me contestó.

- Relax, enana. - Y me dio un beso sobre la cabeza con tanta ternura, que solo pude pensar en lo lindo que hubiese sido tener un hermano mayor como Emmett.

Como el silencio en el automóvil era demasiado incómodo. Encendí la radio y ubiqué una buena estación de radio que pasaba música disco. Comencé a balancear la cabeza rítmicamente. Inmediatamente Edward alargó su mano y puso el dispositivo de cd. Una música de piano llenó el vehículo.

- ¿Qué es eso? - Mi voz salió algo aguda por la sorpresa.

- Claro de luna. Debussy - Su voz sonó a reto.

- ¿Música clásica? - Consulté casi en broma. Me estaba cargando ¿Verdad?

- Buena música. - Dijo esto inspirando teatralmente.

De un tirón, cambié a radio y el sonido acompasado de los bajos, volvió a inundar el auto. El me miró retadoramente y extendió la mano para volver a poner el cd. Yo volví a cambiarlo y él inmediatamente estiró la mano.

- ¡Oh por favor! Vamos a acabar todos dormidos. - Gemí golpeando el respaldo del asiento.

- Mi auto. Mi música. - Sentenció Edward.

- ¿Qué tienes doscientos años? - Pregunté con enfado.

Por contestación levantó el volumen del reproductor. Reconocía que la melodía era hermosa y en otra circunstancia me hubiese agradado disfrutarla, pero hoy quería algo que me levantara el ánimo.

Un polaroid de los momentos vividos en las últimas horas, llenó mi cabeza. El beso, el encontrarnos durmiendo juntos, abrazados. Sonreí. Luego recordé, como de primera se volvió a meter con mi ropa y por último me terminó llamando "Señorita problemas". Como si no fuera él, quién arruinó la reunión con James. Diablos aún tenía que ver como resolvía eso.

Me volví hacia Alice y Jasper que seguían la discusión desde el asiento trasero sin decir nada.

- Hey, digan algo. Esto no es una dictadura. ¿Quieren escuchar esto? - Los animé a la rebelión.

- Yo pref… - Jasper intentó hablar, cuando Alice lo silenció. Lo del autoritarismo era hereditario.

- Shhh. No te metas Jas. Dejemos a la feliz pareja que solucionen sus cosas solos. - Corrigió Alice modosamente.

- ¿Qué pareja? - Soltamos los dos abruptamente.

- La pareja participante del triatlón de Washington. Si se ven tan monos vestidos iguales. Yo igualmente hubiese elegido otro color, pero para empezar están regios. - Adujo Alice sonriendo.

En ese momento fue cuando advertí la similitud de nuestras vestimentas. Claramente escogimos el buzo con capucha para ocultar los visibles moretones de la pelea. El pantalón, tampoco fue coincidencia. Teníamos que entrenar y era el del equipo reglamentario de gimnasia. Todos modos era gracioso que nos hubiésemos puesto de acuerdo en algo, aún sin proponerlo. Nuevamente no quise sentirme así.

Comencé a tararear sin sentido, hasta que dí con la melodía que quería escuchar en ese momento y comencé a elevar la voz en un desafinado intento de molestarlo. **(****Relax de Frankie Goes To Hollywood)**

- ... "Relax don't do it, When you want to go to it"... - Canté girándome hacia Edward.  
- ... Relax don't do it, When you want to come" ... - Se sumó Jasper.  
- ... "Relax don't do it, When you want to come, When you want to come" - Terminamos cantando los tres y cuando llegó el momento del golpe de las guitarras, los tres nos encimamos a Edward gritando a todo pulmón.

Como era la única parte que nos sabíamos, la continuamos coreando hasta que llegamos al estacionamiento del instituto. Le miré suspirar profundamente como con ganas de gritarnos, pero se contuvo. Se mordió el labio y el gesto me desarmó. Alice y Jasper seguían riendo mientras recogían las mochilas.

- Relax. - Le dije en un susurro, agarrando su barbilla para que me mirara. En verdad me hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago.

Sus maravillosos ojos verdes, se enturbiaron un segundo y por un momento eterno estuvimos solos en el universo. Trago en seco. El gesto me distrajo lo suficiente para ver por el rabillo del ojo, que alguien nos observaba desde el estacionamiento.

- ¿Te quedarías adentro del auto, si te lo pidiera?. - Consulté manteniendo el contacto visual. Edward giró buscando el problema y procedió a bajarse del auto, subiendo la capucha. - Por supuesto que no. - Agregué yo entre dientes.

- ¿Qué andas Jacob? - Saludé al llegar a su lado.

Jacob me miraba desde su altura, apoyado en mi camioneta. Llevaba una apretada remera negra que le marcaba los brazos y los pectorales. A nuestro alrededor, se comenzaban a amontonar estudiantes.

- Fui a buscarte esta mañana, para llevarte la camioneta. ¿Dormiste en la casa de Edward? .- Reprendió casi gruñendo a la vez que adoptaba una postura amenazante ante Edward que estaba a solo un metro de nosotros.

- Es la casa de Alice también. ¿Qué te pasa Jacob? - Solté con enfado.

- ¿Qué te traes tú, Masen? .- Dijo Jacob encarando a Edward con mal talante.

- Ahora soy Masen. Que bien Jacob. - Contestó Edward torciendo el gesto.

- ¿Por qué está Bella así y que rayos te pasó a ti? - Continuó al ver mi frente.

- No sucedió nada más, que lo que tú hubieras echo si te ocuparas de cuidar a Bella como corresponde. - Respondió Edward con agriedad.

- Vamos, que yo no necesito nadie que me cuide. - Agregué intentando separarlos. Ambos bufaban a centímetros de la cara del otro.

- Díselo a James. - Me dirigió Edward acentuando el nombre con asco.

- ¿James? James ¿Que diablos hiciese Bella? - Me reprendió Jacob zarandeándome del brazo.

El gesto fue detenido por la mano de Edward que le aprisionaba el antebrazo haciendo resaltar sus venas.

- Suéltala. Le estás haciendo daño. - Dijo entre dientes Edward. - Bella vete adentro. - Continuó.

A ese punto, decenas de ojos estaban fijos en el espectáculo. Pensé con vergüenza que dirían. "Dos chicos peleándose por Isabella Swan" Pero lo último que podía preocuparme, era en el que dirán, si estaban a punto de irse a los puños. Esto no podía estar pasando. Menos mal que justo cuando creía que las cosas empeoraban, el Director se apareció separando el tumulto, acompañado por un seguridad con cara de pocos amigos.

- ¿Qué está sucediendo, aquí? - Se paró al medio de los dos, justo al momento que comenzaban a empujarse. - ¿Usted quién es? -Consultó mirando a Jacob.

- Jacob Black. - Contestó Jake respirando entrecortadamente.

- Señor Black, presumo que usted no es un alumno del establecimiento. ¿Verdad?- Jacob negó con la cabeza. - ¿Y usted señor …? Bájese la capucha para que pueda verle la cara. - Ordenó el Director.

Edward bajó la capucha con lentitud y el director abrió los ojos ante lo que veía.

- Yo puedo explicarlo. - Me apresuré a decir, haciendo que el Director me viera por primera vez.

Realmente fue mala idea. Cuando vio el golpe de mi frente, a sus ojos desorbitados se sumó una mueca en forma de O, sin que soltara sonido alguno. Todo se veía muy mal.

Al instante, el personal de seguridad había sujetado a Jacob de un brazo y todos fuimos llevados a la secretaría del colegio en espera que llegara… ya saben quién.

La policía, que en mi caso era mi padre.

* * *

**En verdad no quería desquitarme con lo de Debussy. Sorry y Relax ... **


	30. Chapter 30

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de

Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.

El resto de los personajes son propiedad de "Mirgru"

Advertencia: Posee contenido adulto y lenguaje explícito.

Solo para mayores de 18 años.

Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor

**El riesgo de amar**

Capitulo 29 – Bella

Decir la verdad y nada más que la verdad

Miré hacia el reloj de la oficina donde estábamos. Una parte mía decía que podría salir del lío y otra ya se lamentaba de haber arrastrado tanta gente tras de mis sandeces. A este momento, ya presentía que Rosalie y Emmett estarían arrestados y yo con suerte partiría a un internado.

Mi padre no tardó más de diez minutos en entrar como una tromba en la dirección del establecimiento. Por la vista de una ventana vidriada, veía como nos miraba con el seño fruncido a la vez que el Director se deshacía en ademanes gesticulando hacia nosotros. Edward y yo estábamos sentados juntos en un banco y Jacob estaba en otra oficina, bajo custodia del seguridad. Estábamos mal y talvez Rose y Emmett estarían más que mal.

Mi padre entró arrastrando exageradamente sus pies. Se ubicó frente a mí y con sus registradas miradas asesinas, se dirigió a Edward.

- ¿En que lío metiste a mi hija? - Charlie mordió las palabras.

- Créame Jefe, que Bella no necesita de mi ayuda, para meterse en problemas. - Edward escupió la contestación, haciendo que mi padre casi se abalanzara sobre él.

- ¡Papá! - Grité poniendo mis manos es su pecho. - Por favor papá. Edward no ha hecho nada malo. Todo es un gran malentendido.

- ¿Vas a negar que no tienes un golpe en la cara y que éste se ha agarrado a los puños con Jacob, por ti? - Reprendió mi padre.

- Yo sé que se ve algo mal, pero el chichón solo es fruto de mi propia torpeza y ellos …. Bueno …. solo estaban discutiendo. Nunca llegaron a pelearse. Cualquiera de los estudiantes que estaban allí, te lo podrían contar. - Lo malo de mentirle tanto a mi padre, es que cuando intentaba decirle la verdad, estaba sonaba totalmente confusa y poco creíble.

- Esto es una vergüenza. - Se giró haciendo una señal para que dejaran venir a Jacob.

Cuando éste acababa de acomodarse en el sillón contiguo, una Esme totalmente asustada llegó del brazo del Director.

- Edward. - Exclamó Esme compungida.

- Lo que faltaba.- Gruñó Edward a mi lado.

- Lo siento Edward. - Le puse una mano en el brazo y el se giró a mirarme con intensidad.

- Quiero saber que ha pasado. Ya. - Ordenó mi padre y su tono fue tan severo que fue el "Jefe Swan" más para mí, que para cualquiera de los presentes.

- Anoche fuimos a comer a Port Angeles. Allí me había quedado de encontrar con … - Mi voz tembló un poco y al segundo noté la mano de Edward, dándome un apretón delicado en el muslo.

- Se encontró con mi hermana. - Continuó Edward. - Nosotros habíamos ido a tomar algo. En un momento, un tipo intentó propasarse con Bella e intervine. La cosa se puso violenta y acabamos peleando.

- Puedo agregar que mi propio esposo revisó a Bella después de lo que pasó y por el horario, le pedimos que se quedaran a dormir en casa. - Acotó Esme, suavizando la situación.

- ¿Y Leah? - Interrogó mi padre, aún preocupado.

- La llevé a casa. No le pasó nada. - Mintió Jacob.

Yo suspiré ruidosamente y Edward me miró. Le hice una muequita y él cerró los ojos como asintiendo.

- ¿Y eso? - Charlie señaló mi frente.

- Lo de siempre. Me caí esta mañana por llevar los cordones desatados. - Murmuré bajito.

- Bella, por Dios. - Luego hizo un silencio y volvió a preguntar. ¿Y que tiene que ver Jacob en esto? - Preguntó Charlie comenzando a ablandarse.

- No mucho, solo que en el medio se enteró que Edward sale con Leah y bueno. - Solté la primera tontería que se me ocurrió.

Edward y Jacob, me miraron como queriendo matarme. Charlie levantó las cejas y meneó la cabeza como viendo lo innegable en la explicación.

- ¡Oh vaya! Tú, Jacob, de todos modos no tienes porque venir aquí a hacer este escándalo. - Charlie se giró hacia el Director. - Creo que aquí solo ha habido un tremendo malentendido, nada más. Hablaré con los chicos más tarde. Tú jovencita. No saldrás de Forks hasta la mayoría de edad. - El reto hizo que me pusiera muy roja.

Los adultos se dirigieron a la oficina continua, dejándonos momentáneamente solos. Jacob se acercó a nosotros y en voz muy baja preguntó.

- ¿El encuentro con James, fue casual?- Negué con la cabeza, ganándome un gruñido. - Tenemos que hablar. - Me señaló con un dedo y yo asentí quedamente. Aún no salía del embrollo.

Que le diría a Jacob, sobre mis motivos para encontrarme con el truhán de James. Gracias a Dios, no todo había salido a flote. Miré a Edward que a último momento me había salvado, diciendo la verdad, pero sin revelar demasiado. Como había dicho Jake; era un tipo leal.

- Gracias, por no contarle. - Le dirigí a Edward, que seguía sentado sin mirarme.

Al mismo momento, Jacob se acercó y le tendió la mano. Edward la tomó de mala gana, pero acabó sonriendo.

- Lo siento viejo. Me dejé llevar. - Largó Jacob sonriendo con naturalidad.

- Seguro que Leah es una chica con suerte. - Contestó Edward con voz cansina.

- Lástima que ahora sea tu novia. - Bromeo Jacob. Luego se acercó a mi y agregó. -Gracias por salvar a mi chica.

- Que no … .- Jacob puso un dedo sobre mis labios y luego me dio un abrazo apretadísimo. - Suelta Jake. Suelta. - Exclamé sin aire.

Detrás nuestro pude oír un gruñido. Como mi padre ya estaba de vuelta, no pude aseverar si era de él o de Edward.

- Debemos irnos a clases. - Largué intentando zanjear el tema.

Charlie se aproximó hacia Edward. Temí por lo que iba a decir.

- Muchacho. - Hizo un silencio pronunciado. - En verdad te agradezco que hayas echo …. - Charlie parecía atragantado por las palabras.

- Ni que hablar Charlie. - Edward salvó la situación.

Mientras tanto yo le miraba con los ojos como plato, viendo como mi padre aceptaba que Edward le llamara por su nombre de pila. Hasta le palmeaba el hombro con un gesto amistoso. ¿Si supiera donde había estado esa misma mano anoche?

- Edward. ¿Me gustaría compensarte de alguna forma? ¿Por qué no te vienes a comer mañana a la noche, con tu novia Leah ? - soltó Charlie.

- ¿Qué? - Gimió Edward.


	31. Chapter 31

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de

Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.

El resto de los personajes son propiedad de "Mirgru"

Advertencia: Posee contenido adulto y lenguaje explícito.

Solo para mayores de 18 años.

Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor

**El riesgo de amar**

Capitulo 30 – Edward

Él es masoquista

- ¿Cómo vas cuñado? - Me dirigió un muchachito que siempre andaba colgado de Bella. Si mal no recuerdo se llamaba Seth. Claro … el hermano de Leah. Mi supuesta novia.

- Seth ¿Verdad? - Apreté la manaza que me ofrecía. El saludo me trituró los huesos. ¿Qué comían esos chicos de la reserva para tener semejante tamaño?

A su lado, mi propio nubarrón negro, mi reserva de problemas, mi "Chico Swan" ya estaba haciendo estiramiento y trotando enérgicamente. Estaba a espaldas a mí y no hacía el menor atisbo de enterarse de que yo había llegado.

Durante la hora de almuerzo, le había buscado, pero toda la pandilla desapareció. Cosa que se estaba volviendo habitual y que me hacía preguntarme ¿En que estaría arriesgando su cuello en ese momento? No habíamos hablado en toda la mañana, luego del accidentado encuentro con Jacob. Parte de mí, seguía enfadado por los líos en que me metía la chiquilla y por otro lado me sentía orgulloso y feliz de haberla protegido una vez más. La parte menos noble de mi persona, se justificaba pensando en que de ese modo ganaría su favor. Temblaba de deseo por su favor.

Sacudí la cabeza, alejando ese pensamiento que me idiotizaba. Sin previo aviso me largue a correr por la pista. Mi cabeza se alejo del esfuerzo, rememorando su carita en forma de corazón muy cerca de mí. Sus labios invitándome al beso. Su aliento susurrándome "Relax" en una forma inhumanamente sensual. El mundo dejó de existir. ¿Qué maldito poder destilaba esa diablilla que hasta me hacía enfrentar a mi propio amigo?

Aceleré mi ritmo, de pura furia de sentir estos sentimientos revueltos. A los pocos minutos un par de pasos me emparejaron la marcha. Los esperé solo animado de ver su rostro agitado. Me miró de reojo y sonrió levemente, mientras su boca se cerraba en una O expulsando el aire. Era tan preciosa.

A su lado, Seth corría siguiéndonos apretadamente. ¿Qué hacía allí? ¿Guardaespaldas? Completamos ocho vueltas seguidas, ante la cara asombrada del entrenador que medía nuestro tiempo con un cronómetro. Increíblemente llegué unas milésimas antes que ellos. Me volví a verlos, pensando que me habían dejado adelantar, cuando sus caras jadeantes se acercaron. Para mi sorpresa, comenzaron a aplaudir.

- Muy bien señor Masen. Estamos sobre unas marcas estupendas. - Exclamó el entrenador Bransen.

- Bien cullineitor. - Se carcajeo Seth dándome un puñetazo amistoso en el hombro.

- No, no. Basta de golpes. Ya he tenido bastante. - Reí atajándome, a la vez que le lanzaba una patada a su trasero con la misma animosidad.

El chico con los mejores reflejos, saltó riendo y se abrazó a la cintura de Bella. Un segundo me caía bien y al siguiente, le habría quebrado el brazo de puro coraje al ver la confianza con la que se movía con ella. Por suerte, Bella solo me miraba a mí, con los ojos brillantes y su cara colorada por el esfuerzo. Uno más uno: sexo. Asoció mi mente perversa. Cerré los ojos quitándome la imagen y pasando mi mano por mi cabello en un gesto nervioso.

- Edward. Estuviste fantástico. En verdad necesitabas la inspiración adecuada. - Dijo Bella acercándose a mí. Creí por un momento que me abrazaría igual que a Seth, pero se detuvo con el brazo en el aire y completó el gesto palmeándome la espalda.

- Parece que al fin descubrí en que soy bueno - Comenté con un tono apagado. La verdad es que me dolía su rechazo.

- Tú … amigo. Eres bueno en muchas cosas. - Torció su adorable cabeza y me sonrió ampliamente y me sentí capaz de correr a pie el Rally Dakar.

- Me encanta que se lleven tan bien. Esto facilitará la integración de Seth en el equipo e incrementará el rendimiento del entrenamiento. - Explico el entrenador Bransen.

- ¿La integración de Seth? - Repetí cambiando la frase en pregunta.

- Isabella ¿No te lo dijo? - Negué con la cabeza, mientras miles de ideas se me fueron al basurero. Dos son compañía, tres, multitud.

- Seth cumplirá los dieciséis en pocos días. Así que puede competir en nuestra categoría y todos modos nos hacía falta alguien más. En el triatlón tendremos designado una parte de la prueba, aunque todos los participantes tienen que estar en condiciones de completar la carrera. - Expuso Bella.

- Y eso. ¿Dónde nos deja? - Pregunté más a Bella que al entrenador. Este último fue el que se hizo cargo.

- El Triatlón Sprint de Washington, comienza con una competencia de nado de 750 metros que estará a cargo de Seth, tenemos un record estatal en la categoría juveniles del año pasado en manos de este jovencito. Luego seguirán las 14 millas en bicicleta que tentativamente realizará Isabella y terminamos con un recorrido de 3.1 km. de carrera, que por lo de hoy, completarás tú. Están anotados en modo de relevo, así que hasta último momento podremos variar. - Concluyó el entrenador eufórico.

En verdad el tipo parecía emocionado por lo que hacíamos y algo en mí se sintió bien. Como encajando. Como una parte de algo que era importante.

- Yo puedo tranquila con la prueba de ciclismo. - Acotó Bella. Porque no me extrañaba ello.

- Veremos. Ya les he dicho, que correr en un circuito, no es lo mismo que competir en campo traviesa, mar abierto, carreteras empinadas. Desde mañana comenzarán con el entrenamiento intensivo. Ya he conseguido el permiso para que se ausenten eventualmente a parte de las clases, para completar el plan. - Dispuso diligentemente el entrenador. Luego agregó. - Señor Masen, debo decir que su hermana, está haciendo un excelente trabajo para la organización de los puntos de relevo del equipo. Ha insistido incluso, con que le dejemos a cargo del vestuario y los sponsor.

Bella y yo nos miramos y temblamos ligeramente, para largarnos luego a reír.

- Mañana a la mañana iremos a correr por Ozette Loop Hike - Anunció Bella. Se giró hacia mí con cara desafiante.

- Si es que puedes seguirnos. - Sonrió con malicia.

- Haré cualquier cosa, que hagas. - Le dediqué mi sonrisa torcida y le vi turbarse. Umm mi marcador de anote, comenzaba a moverse.

Cuando nos fuimos a las duchas, no pude evitar preguntar a Seth que era el lugar que había dicho Bella. Él me explicó que se trataba de un camino de senderismo que llevaba a una de las vistas más espectaculares del Parque Nacional.

- Me parece bien. ¿A que hora te paso a buscar? - Consulté al muchacho.

- No pensarás que iremos en tu auto - Se carcajeó Seth.

- ¿No? - Expuse mi ignorancia, solo para que las risotadas ganaran volumen.

- ¿Supongo que tendrás al menos una bicicleta? Bella ha dicho que eras un aventajado deportista, totalmente preparado para esto. - Completó Seth intentando ponerse serio.

- O sea que ¿Mañana iremos desde aquí en bici? - Gemí al pensar que en los últimos años, la única bici a la que me había subido era la fija del gimnasio en Denali. Recordé las calzas que Bella me había echo comprar y comencé a maldecir internamente.

- ¿En que piensas? - Me dirigió Seth.

- Calzas. - Solté sin pensarlo.

- Y traje de neopreno para el agua. - Completó el muchacho para mi horror.

No. Si. Chico Swan iba a lograr que me pusiera mallas y tutú, como había predicho Emmett.


	32. Chapter 32

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de

Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.

El resto de los personajes son propiedad de "Mirgru"

Advertencia: Posee contenido adulto y lenguaje explícito.

Solo para mayores de 18 años.

Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor

**El riesgo de amar**

Capitulo 31 – Edward

Tengo hambre de ti

El día pasó en un suspiro y a las seis de la mañana. Me había despertado tras un sueño húmedo con mi compañera de equipo. En él participábamos de unas candentes olimpiadas. Por supuesto que el reloj me encontró frustrado y con muy mal humor.

Lo único bueno, era que a contrario de los anteriores días. Bella pasaría por mí en su destartalado camión, para cargar mi nueva bicicleta. Gracias a Dios, Emmett estaba bien dormido al momento en que me probaba los ajustados pantaloncillos de ciclista. Por encima me había puesto un holgado pantalón de jogging y una sudadera cualquiera. De ningún modo lograrían que me pusiera la camiseta que Alice había elegido para el equipo. Ni siquiera había podido bajar los brazos después de pasar las mangas.

Cuando bajé, Esme, Carlisle y Bella charlaban en la cocina. Vestía igual que yo. Corrijo. Yo comenzaba a vestirme igual que ella.

- Buen día, campeón. Listo para el desafío. - Soltó Bella al verme.

- No podría estar mejor. - ¿En que me he metido, pensé con la sonrisa congelada?

Fuimos a la Push. Allí se nos unió Seth y luego pasamos por el colegio, donde el entrenador Bransen repasó algunas consignas. El nos seguiría de cerca. En verdad, me dio algo de vergüenza, sacarme el pantalón. Pero como Seth sin el menor complejo apareció en los vestidores con una calza igual, pelé sin pensarlo mucho.

- Deberías afeitarte las piernas. No solo ayuda para la velocidad, sino que si hay caídas, mantienes las heridas más limpias. - Acotó Seth al ver mis velludas piernas.

- Ni modo. No pienso caerme y menos depilarme como si fuera una nenita. - Contesté defensivamente. Estaba orgulloso de mi masculino vello y no pensaba desprenderme de él. De reojo vi a Seth mirar sus propias piernas totalmente lampiñas. Temí haberlo ofendido.

- Como quieras. Pero después no me pidas el lápiz de labios. - Se burló poniendo la voz finita y moviendo las caderas rítmicamente mientras salía del vestuario.

Reí a boca de jarro. Ese muchacho, me caía verdaderamente bien. Se parecía a Bella en muchos aspectos. Nunca sabías con que te saldría y su humor liviano era bien intencionado. Por un breve instante recordé a mis estirados amigos en Alaska. Si es que se les pudiera llamar, amigos. Realmente no había dejado mucho que extrañar allí.

Decir que no esperar que Bella se viera bien en los pantaloncillos de ciclista, era una tremenda mentira. Ahora que le veía. El término espectacular, le quedaba corto. Vestía unas calzas negras iguales a las nuestras, pero la redondez de sus muslos en la apretada tela, hizo que mordiera más de la cuenta la correa que ajustaba mis guantes. Cerré los ojos intentando que la imagen no me provocara una embolia cerebral. Cuando los abrí Bella me miraba el trasero descaradamente. Nunca lo previsto. Nunca lo previsto.

- ¿Algo que te guste? - Susurré bajando a su oído.

- No más que el precio que aún cuelga en tu trasero. - Río y acto seguido quitó de un tirón la etiqueta que llevaba adherida a mis glúteos.

Con ese andar despreocupado, se subió a la bici y comenzó la marcha. Le seguí prontamente, fijando mi esfuerzo en mantener de primera, la vista de su magnifico cuerpo. No fui conciente de nada más creo que por lo menos, durante media hora. De ves en cuando el bulto en mis pantalones se hacía más apretado y agradecía que pudiera mantener el ritmo sin que se notara. Cuando llegamos a una elevación es que el espectáculo me desbordó. Bella se sostuvo pedaleado sin apoyo del asiento, bamboleando sus redondeces y mis mandíbulas crujieron. Comencé a pedalear más fuerte y sin querer cuando llegamos a la cima, me deslicé con mucha rapidez por la pendiente, sobrepasándolos. A ese punto, el escozor en mi entrepierna, había ganado una fuerte irritación por las costuras de las prendas y la actividad de mis descontroladas hormonas. Cuando la velocidad comenzó a ganar control sobre mi vehículo, es que me dí cuenta que estaba en problemas. Me negué a gritar aún cuando instintivamente apreté la manivela. A lo lejos escuché a Bella gritar.

- No frenes Edward. No frenes. - El chirrido del metal sobre las gomas y mi cuerpo derrapando sobre la gravilla fue lo único que mi cabeza registró.

Por supuesto que la práctica terminó allí. El entrenador Bransen que nos seguía en la camioneta de Bella, acabó por acercarnos de regreso a Forks y de allí al hospital por décima vez desde que conociera a Isabella Swan. Carlisle encontraba la situación graciosa, pero en ese momento, no había nada que me hiciera reír, sobre todo porque debía aplicarme una pomadita en mis partes íntimas y mi andar se parecía a un vaquero sin caballo.

- Talvez deberíamos dejar la cena para otro día. - Sugirió Bella y algo en su mohín me hizo pensar que ella realmente deseaba que no apareciera por su casa. A lo que respondí.

- Estoy más que bien para disfrutar de la agradable compañía de mí querida novia (a lo que aún no conocía) y mi estimado Jefe de Policía y reciente amigo Charlie. - Mi humor cambió mientras le veía sonrojarse.

Llegué a casa, Justo cuando Emmett salía de bañarse. Sin el menor pudor se paseo en pelotas frente a mí, dejando un regero de agua y ropa húmeda, desparramada en el piso. A pesar de querer ordenar el lío de la pieza, lo único que pude hacer, fué airear mis partes doloridas, lo que sumó nuevas cargadas de mi amigo. En verdad no sé como hice para vestirme. Me dolía todo. Aún más mi orgullo. Aún así llegué puntualmente a la casa de los Swan, con una botella de vino bajo el brazo, Minutos después una camioneta azul, se estacionaba al lado del patrullero. Pude apreciar al lado de Seth, una joven de negros ojos y lindas facciones que me miraba de soslayo. Era talvez un poco más alta que Bella, vestía unos jeans ajustados y una remera de tirantes. Era bonita y el viejo Edward amenazó con ponerle un puntaje, pero la inmediata presencia de "Mi chico" desvió mi atención con solo una palabra.

- Hola. - Sonrió Bella apareciéndose a mi lado. Aprecié su belleza natural con el cabello recién lavado, oliendo a flores y menta. - Recuerda se llama Leah. - Deslizó muy cerca, haciéndome que me estremeciera.

- Querido. - Largó Leah acercándose a nosotros.

- Leah te ves muy bien. - Dije bien alto, poniéndome en papel. - Mucho gusto - Le susurré bajito.

- No puedo decir lo mismo - Murmuró entre dientes. A la vez que me dio un corto beso en los labios, que ni siquiera registré.

A nuestras espaldas un muy contento Charlie hizo acto de presencia. Bella mientras tanto se había puesto muy ruborizada y diciendo una incoherencia se marcho a la cocina. El Jefe Swan nos invitó a entrar a la vez que me agradecía por el vino. Charlamos un rato en el porche, hasta que Bella nos dijo que ya estaba la cena; na receta familiar, salida de las manos de mi intrépida deportista que a su lista de cualidades agregaba la de ser una excelente cocinera.

Solo con el propósito de mantener la fachada, pasé el brazo sobre los hombros de Leah y ella me devolvió el gesto descansando el suyo en mi cintura. A respuesta de ello, Bella destapó el vino con exagerada fuerza y sirvió mi baso derramando algo de la bebida sobre el mantel.

- Entonces. ¿Ustedes de donde se conocen? - Interrumpió Charlie, logrando que Leah y yo nos atragantáramos.

- De niños - Contesté yo.

- En la reserva - Contestó Leah al mismo tiempo.

Charlie nos miró con extrañeza. Bella y Seth enterraron sus cabezas en el plato y una patada sonó en mi canilla.

- Cuando éramos niños, nos conocimos en la reserva y ahora cuando nos volvimos a encontrar … - Explique a la vez que bajaba disimuladamente mi mano para sobar el puntapié. Miré a Bella con ojos entornados.

- Cuando nos volvimos a encontrar el amor surgió. - Completó Leah.

- Hacen una bonita pareja. - Subrayo Charlie.

- Yo también lo creo. - Sonreí y me estiré para tomar la mano de Leah. Le guiñé el ojo y le planté un beso sobre los morenos dedos.

Delante de mí. Veía a Bella echar humo por las orejas. Bien. Esa era la respuesta que confirmaba su interés.

- Iré por el postre. - Dijo Charlie poniéndose de pie.

Inmediatamente Leah se soltó de mi mano y me plantó una sonora cachetada.

- No te pases. - Me retó Leah levantándose tras Charlie. Yo solo podía mirar a Bella. Su inegáble ataque de celos, me ponía eufórico.

- Te va a costar caro Swan. - Meneé la cabeza, mirándola con intensidad.

- Lo siento mucho Edward. Aunque no parece que la estés pasando tan mal. Leah es bonita. - Murmuró Bella con la cabeza gacha.

Seth carraspeó incómodo, se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina, dejándonos solos.

- No tanto como tú. - Le respondí con voz desconocida. Ni siquiera pensé lo que decía. Resultaba cursi y guionado. Pero era lo que en verdad quería decir.

Ella se sonrojó más y mordió su labio inferior en ese gesto tan suyo, que me hizo querer besarla allí mismo. Hubo un pequeño silencio.

- ¿Te gustó la comida? - Preguntó tratando de romper el ambiente.

- Sí. Pero aún tengo hambre. … De ti. - Susurré inclinándome hacia ella.

Creo que ambos queríamos que la velada terminara pronto.

- Edward. - Dijo Bella en un murmullo.

- Esta noche deja la ventana abierta. Bella. Déjala abierta. - La tormenta de mi tono, enfatizó la intensidad de mis deseos.


	33. Chapter 33

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de

Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.

El resto de los personajes son propiedad de "Mirgru"

Advertencia: Posee contenido adulto y lenguaje explícito.

Solo para mayores de 18 años.

Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor

**El riesgo de amar**

**ADVERTENCIA : El capítulo es de contenido sexual explícito. Los lectores que quieran obviarlo, pueden continuar en el capitulo 33 y seguir la trama.**

Capitulo 32 - Edward

Lo quiero todo de tí

Partí como un rayo, tras despedirme de mi ficticia novia y desesperado por finalizar esa parodia. Tenía una promesa con mi "Chico Swan" y no iba dejar que se volviera atrás. Dí unas vueltas por las calles de Forks, solo para hacer tiempo y al cabo de una hora, volví a la casa del buen Jefe Swan. Aparqué a dos calles de distancia, cerca de donde vivía Lauren Mallory.

Caminé con nerviosismo hacia la vivienda de Bella. Por dentro rezaba para que Charlie estuviera bien dormido, para culminar mi incursión con todas las partes enteras. Vi la luz de la cocina prendida. Fui hacia atrás y las cortinas de la ventana de su cuarto estaban bailando en la brisa de la noche.

- ¡Oh my Good! - Dije pasando mis dedos por las comisuras de mi boca.

Ni el miedo que tenía a la pistola de Charlie, me haría desistir de entrar por esa ventana. Ella la había dejado abierta para mí.

No me dolió nadita, a pesar del esfuerzo de trepar por el árbol, hasta alcanzar el techo del portillo. Espié un poco, antes de colarme. La ducha sonaba al otro lado de la pared. Bella seguro se estaría bañando.

Imaginarme su cuerpo desnudo, el agua corriendo con gentileza por sus femeninas curvas, me hizo excitar al extremo. Apoyé mi frente sobre la pared y recosté mi cuerpo, acariciando el muro que me separaba de ella. Imaginé que talvez podría colarme en su ducha y preguntarle si quería que le tallara la espalda. Sonreí como un idiota ante la idea.

- Edward. ¿Qué haces? - Me sorprendió Bella entrando de improvisto al cuarto.

- Tú no … yo … Creí que estabas … - Solté nervioso.

- ¿Estabas escuchando como se bañaba Charlie? - Exclamó escandalizada.

Brrrr. Pensé por dentro. Mi lívido se fue a pasear a Rusia, de solo pensar que el señor bigotes era el que se encontraba del otro lado de la pared.

- Fue un malentendido, yo creí que que … - Intenté explicarme, hasta que ella me interrumpió.

- Creo que no quiero saberlo, Edward. Si antes tenía duda de esto, ahora estoy totalmente convencida que es una mala idea. - Concluyó a la vez que tomaba una toalla y otras ropas, con intención de irse.

- Bella, no hagas que mi idotes arruine la noche. Haz echo, lo que haz querido conmigo. Por favor Bella. No huyas. Danos una oportunidad. - Susurré tomándola de una mano.

- ¿Una oportunidad de qué? ¿Crees que no sé lo que esperas? Por un momento pensé que tendríamos algo que compartir, que fuera real. Y entro y te veo casi follando la pared de mi cuarto. ¿Qué te pasa Edward? Eres, eres. - Bramo entre dientes.

- Soy tan solo un chico de 18 años, que quiere pasarla bien con su chica. - Dije sin pensar y al momento me arrepentí, pensando que Bella me tiraría un puntapié a mis partes bajas.

- No soy tu chica y tampoco quiero ser el revolcón de una noche. - Soltó con enojo.

Talvez debía de contestarle algo de inmediato, pero no pude. Talvez mi silencio fuera una afirmación muy cruda. Pero no podía negar que esa era mi intención. Tener sexo con ella, para sacarme esta maldita ansiedad que me ha tenido en vilo estas semanas. Un maldito revolcón como ella dijo. Miré hacia la ventana, analizando si podía marcharme y buscar en otro lado la liberación de mi lujuria.

Bella dio un portazo tras de mí y habiéndose marchado, comprendí que no era capaz de irme. Necesitaba de Bella. De nadie más.

La esperé en la oscuridad de la habitación. Recostado en su cama, que olía como un infierno. Su perfume inundaba mis sentidos, llenándome de paz y deseo en igual forma. El sonido de la ducha acabó y en minutos le vi aparecer. Se quedó parada en el marco de la habitación, sus ojos parecían haber llorado. Llevaba el cabello húmedo y una corta camiseta de tirantes de un color indefinido. El pantalón del piyama era blanco con finas rayas marrones y unas pantuflas con forma de garras de oso. No podría haber sido más apropiado, pensé para mis adentros. Bella era así. Tan niña, tan mujer.

- No quiero irme. Si lo que quieres hacer, es hablar toda la noche, pues así será. Sé que serías capaz de darme una buena paliza de solo intentar algo más. ¿Por favor Bella? - Pedí con voz calma.

Sin decir nada, ella se me arrojó, cargando todo su peso, sobre mí. Siempre lo inesperado. Era lo que más me hacía adorarla.

Pasó sus brazos por mi cuello, mirándome con intensidad y yo le sujeté de la cintura. Le dí un breve beso en la comisura de los labios y nos quedamos abrazados, meciéndonos. Comenzamos a hablar de muchas cosas, contándonos de la niñez, de mis correrías con Jacob, de mi amistad con Emmett, de la muerte de mis padres. Ella habló de cómo empezó a patinar, de sus sueños de conocer a Lauren Perkins, una deportista de snoboarding que admiraba. También me contó que durante el almuerzo, se escapaban con sus amigos a ripar (hacer skate callejero) en la explanada de atrás del instituto y compartió sus planes de una escalada en bloque en la playa de la Push, para dentro de unas semanas.

Estábamos tan a gusto y se sentía tan natural, que ni siquiera me dí cuenta, cuando me la encontré sentada muy cerca de mí. Bella intentaba aún secarse el pelo, con una toalla y le pedí que me permitiera peinarla. Le conté que solía peinar a Alice, cuando era pequeña, hasta que un buen día se cortó el cabello al cumplir los 16. Le relaté como había llorado al verse al espejo, porque no le gustaba como había quedado y después de un tiempo, se adaptó al cambio y nunca más volvió a dejárselo largo. Bella sonrió ante la anécdota y se puso de espaldas a mí. Muy despacio comencé a pasar el cepillo, por todo el largo de su espeso cabello, desenredaba suavemente un mechón, tras otro y luego lo corría hacia un costado, hasta que descubrí por completo su hombro derecho. Aún se veía los hematomas que le habían echo usar el cabestrillo en las anteriores semanas.

- ¿Qué fue? - Consulté pasando con ligereza mis dedos por la superficie de su piel amoratada.

- Me caí con la moto, en una práctica. - Respondió Bella con un leve temblor.

- ¿Te duele? - Pregunté a la vez que reemplazaba mis dedos por mis labios.

- No. - Dijo Bella en un suspiro y estiró el cuello, exponiendo su garganta hacia mí.

Solo un poco de ella. Me prometí a mi mismo y comencé a besar con delicadeza, toda su clavícula. Mis labios recorrían su extensión con una calma de la que nunca me creí capaz. Si esto era lo único que tendría de Bella, esta noche; lo disfrutaría al máximo. Aspiraba su perfume, embriagándome los sentidos, aturdiéndome. Lentamente, muy lentamente retiré la tira de su camiseta, para continuar acariciándola con mis labios, en besos que inconcientemente se volvían más húmedos. No podía evitarlo, mi boca se llenaba de saliva, como si estuviera degustando un platillo muy fino. Deliciosa. Solo eso podía pensar mientras mi cabeza hacía un camino hacia el inicio de sus senos. Mi cuerpo estaba tenso a su respuesta, pues tenía miedo de asustarla. Ni que decir; estaba más duro que una roca, por ello ni siquiera intenté pegarla a mí. Suspiré profundamente, conciente de la respiración pesada de ambos.

- ¿Esta bién? - Consulté buscando sus ojos.

- ¿Qué sucede? - Preguntó a la vez que se giraba.

- No quiero arruinarlo. - Contesté llevando mis manos a su rostro.

- Lo estás haciendo perfectamente bien. - Respondió Bella acercándose a mí. Giró un poco su cuerpo y abrió sus labios, buscando los míos.

Me sentí en el cielo, solo con que me permitiera volver a besarla. Su boca, encontró su lugar en la mía, explorando mi cavidad con su lengua, en intimas caricias que por momentos eran embestidas desesperadas y luego se volvían suaves roces que me hacían gemir. Por favor, si se supone que yo era el experto que le estaría enseñando las artes del amor y en este momento era ella la que me daba cátedra de cómo besar.

Estábamos quedándonos sin aire, cuando nos separamos levemente. La deseaba tanto que dolía, pero aún así, no había movido mis manos de su cara. Su bendita cara. Con una nueva sensibilidad en mis dedos, comencé a acariciar su rostro, delineando sus cejas, la fina línea de su nariz, el contorno de sus labios y el trazo de su mentón. Bella tenía los ojos cerrados, en una total entrega y confianza. Sus labios hinchados y rojos, por el roce de los míos, invitaban al olvido de toda cordura, así que me lancé a besarlos como un desesperado, ganando suaves suspiros de mi pequeña ninfa.

Ella tomó mi mano, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos y lentamente la fue bajando hasta su pecho. Guiándome a que le acariciara. Abrí los ojos ante su osadía, pero ella aún los tenía cerrados.

- Mírame Bella. - Susurré mientras le daba un suave apretón a sus formas por encima de la ropa.

- Edward. - Murmuró en un gemido y por Dios que nunca mi nombre sonó tan bien, como en ese momento.

- ¿Estás segura? - Dije casi enloquecido por el deseo.

- No, pero …. - Le quedé mirando un instante. El temor de que me dejará así debe haberse reflejado en mi cara. Me sonrió y tomó de nuevo mi mano para guiarla debajo de su camiseta - Pero podemos … explorar las opciones.

Sus propias palabras deben de haberla llenado de vergüenza, pero ninguno de los dos parecía con posibilidades de volverse atrás.

Me tiré de espaldas a la cama, colocándola sobre mí. No despegué ni un segundo mi boca de la suya, mientras mis manos seguían el camino de sus pechos, apretando suavemente sus perfectas turgencias, formadas exactamente para el tamaño de mis manos. Se montó a horcajadas, apoyando directamente su centro en mi cadera y haciendo que mi dureza se clavara ligeramente en la suave tela de su piyama. Tomó el borde de su remera y se la quitó totalmente, exponiendo sus perfectas formas. No pude evitar mirarlas con hambre y Bella se avergonzó de su acto, intentando cubrirse. Le tomé de las muñecas impidiéndoselo.

- No amor. Eres perfecta, déjame disfrutarte. - Imploré, alzándome brevemente para alcanzar con mi boca, la delicada forma de su pezón.

Ella gimió con mi caricia, entrelazando sus finos dedos por mi cabello y tirándolo un poco, en busca de acortar el contacto. Jadee involuntariamente al sentirla retorcerse de placer, mientras le dedicaba atención a uno y otro pecho, deslizando mi lengua sobre el coral de sus montañas y succionando con fuerza sus pequeña durezas.

- ¡Oh Edward! - Bella hundió su cabeza en mi cuello, mordiéndolo y dejando un sendero de besos.

- Quiero hacerlo todo contigo, Bella. - Susurré incapaz de pensar si aquello era o no lo que debía suceder.

Ella gimió dulcemente y fui consciente del cambio de actitud que se había producido en ella. Tironeo de mi pelo, para que tomara su boca y en aquel beso se extendió, pidiendo más y más. El fuego que había dentro de los dos se desató por completo y en un sensual ritmo, mis manos se deslizaron por las sugerentes curvas de su cuerpo femenino. Apreté sus glúteos, aumentando el movimiento y haciendo que nuestra intimidad se rozara de un modo exquisito. Le hice girar de costado, para tener vía libre al resto de su ropa y en forma torpe desaté el nudo de su piyama. Bella temblaba como una hoja, mientras mis manos descendían con la prenda, a la vez que acariciaba a conciencia su estrecha cintura, su suave cadera y sus largas piernas.

Ella acarició mi pecho, levantando mi remera y yo le ayudé a quitármela por completo. Vi sus ojos turbios en la pasión y volví a besarla con intensidad. Sus pequeñas manos, recorrían con indecisión mi pecho, así que tomé su mano, invitándola a seguir las líneas de mi estómago. Trazó unas líneas invisibles por el bajo vientre, delineando casi la pretina del pantalón.

No podía seguir más con la tortura y en un rápido movimiento desabroché el cinto y desprendí la cartera para liberar mi erección que apenas se ocultaba en mi boxer.

- Yo nunca, Edward. - Murmuró con indecisión. Mirando directamente a mi bulto. Estiré un poco el elástico y lentamente, bajé el resto de la ropa, dejando al descubierto totalmente mi excitación. Le vi morderse el labio, lo que lo hizo más caliente todavía.

- Mira como me tienes, pequeña. - Le susurré al oído, mientras le mordía suavemente el lóbulo de la oreja. Ella se estremeció, mientras con más confianza, sentí que su mano exploraba mi dureza, haciendo que casi acabara allí mismo. Me retiré un poco, necesitaba pensar, llevarla a ella al paraíso y si permitía que me siguiera tocando no duraría mucho.

- Edward.- Volvió a gemir, esta vez en tono de reproche.

- Necesito probarte. - Expresé fijando mi mirada hacia su vientre y sin ningún pudor tomé las pequeñas bragas con mis dientes y las deslicé hacia abajo. Ella cruzó las piernas en un ademán de cubrirse, pero no se lo permití, deslizando mis manos, por sus muslos y ejerciendo una leve presión para que las abriera. - Déjate llevar, Bella. - Dije con voz ronca, mientras atacaba con mi lengua, el capullo de su femineidad. Saboree con deleite la humedad de su centro, y mis dedos rozaron con delicadeza sus íntimos labios. Su cuerpo comenzó a convulsionarse en espasmos más fuertes y sus jadeos, se hicieron más roncos y elevados. Le vi apoyarse sobre los codos y tomar una almohada para morderla y en ese momento nuestras miradas se cruzaron. Embestí con mi lengua unas veces más sin despegar mi vista de ella. Mordió la almohada y acabó.

Mi corazón retumbaba en mis oídos, como un caballo galopando. La anticipación, llenaba de una intensa sensación mi vientre. Ninguna otra mujer me había afectado de aquella manera antes, haciendo que el deseo de fundirnos fuera tan avasallante. Me incorporé y me dejé llevar por su hermosura. Allí tendida sobre la cama, con el cabello revuelto, el sonrojo de sus mejillas bajando hasta sus pechos. Los labios hinchados por los besos que le había dado. Todo en ella era delicioso. Me acaricié el miembro mientras le veía y Bella se mordía el labio inferior, disfrutando del espectáculo. Me arrodillé y ella abrió sus piernas para permitirme entrar.

Bella Swan era totalmente mía.

* * *

**Este capítulo se lo dedico en especial a Mía1895 de España. (Pasen a su perfil, es genial) y a**** todos gracias por leer. Dejen su opinión de como va el fics. **

**Perdón por lo del baño de Charlie. No puedo evitar gastarle una broma a Eddy. Ji Ji. **

**Bienvenidos, siempre. Mirna**


	34. Chapter 34

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de

Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.

El resto de los personajes son propiedad de "Mirgru"

Advertencia: Posee contenido adulto y lenguaje explícito.

Solo para mayores de 18 años.

Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor

**El riesgo de amar**

Capitulo 33 - Bella

El día después. 

- ¡Tierra, llamando a Bella! - Gritó Seth, usando sus manos de bocina.

- Estoy concentrada y en tie- rra. - Contesté a mi amigo, marcando las sílabas y dándole un golpe en el antebrazo.

- Sin embargo yo sigo en el cielo. - Susurró una voz atrás mío.

Esa misma voz que había suspirado mi nombre en innumerables veces, durante toda la noche pasada. Agaché mi cabeza y subí más mi capucha, para ocultar mi sonrojo.

- Hey Cullineitor. Llegas tarde. - Soltó Seth dando un corto abrazo a Edward.

- Lo siento, no he pegado un ojo en toda la noche. - Le respondió Edward. Luego se acercó a mí, agachándose para buscar mi cara. - Pero no me quejo. Hola Bella. - Agregó con una sonrisa de plastilina y sus ojos chispeantes.

- Grrr. - Le solté por contestación sin dejar de sonreír. Simplemente no podía. Mi cara se resistía a abandonar la mueca estúpida que se había instalado. El compartió mi sentimiento, con un golpe cariñoso arriba de la cabeza y terminó pasando el brazo por mis hombros, a lo que le sorprendí tendiéndole una llave, haciendo girar su brazo por detrás de la espalda.

- Ayúdame con tu cuñado. - Grité a Seth y éste se abalanzó sobre Edward, tirando pequeños golpes a sus costillas. Nos cerramos los tres en un moño de apretones torpes y juguetones hasta que el entrenador nos sorprendió.

- Entrenador, entrenador. Quíteme estos monos de arriba. - Gritó Edward entre forcejeos y risas compartidas.

- Chicos, chicos. Basta de juegos. Quiero tener tres competidores en condiciones y a duras penas llegaremos si el señor Masen, no deja de lesionarse. - Bramo el entrenador Bransen con tono bromista.

- Créame entrenador que no podría sentirme, mejor y que este equipo esta unido más que nunca. - Contestó Edward, manteniendo su agarre sobre mis hombros a la vez que repetía el gesto sobre el hombro de Seth.

Cualquiera que nos viera, diría que parecíamos un equipo perfecto, pero no dejaba de ver, sus intenciones exhibicionistas tras las frases de Edward. Así que apenas comenzamos a correr por la carretera hacia la Push, me le acerqué tanto como pude.

- No creas que vas a sanar, si sigues insinuando cosas. - Murmuré.

- Si prometes curarme, como anoche. No dejaría de lastimarme por ti. - Soltó con más aire que yo. Su cara era un juguete y no pude mantener el seño de fruncido.

- Recuerda que prometiste guardar silencio. - Agregué manteniendo el ritmo de trote.

- Tengo tantas cosas maravillosas para recordar en este momento, que mi boca quiere gritar a los cuatro vientos lo feliz que me siento. - Dijo acompasando sus zancadas a mi carrera.

- ¿Y cuál es tu felicidad, amigo? - Pregunté sonriente.

- Que eres mi chica, totalmente mía, mía, mía. - Contestó a la vez que comenzó alzar su voz, más y más hasta que le hice callar empujándolo.

Lanzó una risa cristalina y profunda. Contagiándome el alma. Para que negarlo. Ni siquiera había razón para que le siguiera golpeando cuando dijera que era su chica. Si tomaran muestras de cualquier parte de mi cuerpo, en estos momentos, encontrarían su adn adherido a mi piel. Muy adherido a mi piel.

Sin querer me adentré en mis pensamientos, rememorando nuestro encuentro, mientras le veía tomar ventaja por unos escasos metros. Por unos momentos, mi cabeza terca se aplicaba a la idea que había sido muy débil, que me había rendido a su encanto, su necesidad. Luego una parte, más fuerte contradecía diciendo que era yo la que le había ganado. Esa misma que tomó las riendas de su cuerpo cuando él intentó irse …

…" _Mi cuerpo temblaba aún presa de las intensas sensaciones que me había provocado, cuando le vi incorporarse. Espléndido con su masculinidad desnuda, devorándome con la mirada repleta de deseo. Sin ningún pudor me expuse, invitándolo a hacerme suya. Muy lentamente se recostó sobre mi y cuando creí que sería. Se apartó._

_- No puedo. No está bien. - Dijo Edward con un tono ronco._

_- ¿Qué está mal, Edward? - Consulté sentándome a su lado._

_- ¿Porqué yo, porque ahora? Hace unos días me creías el más idiota del mundo y yo mismo creo que lo soy. No te merezco, Bella. No soy bueno para ti. No soy bueno para nadie. - Su voz suplicante, me desarmó por completo. Edward era increíble. Ni podía dudar de su deseo hacía mí y aún en el límite se preocupaba por lo que pensara. Protegiéndome, dándome la oportunidad de escapar. ¿Yo quería escapar?¿Porqué él? Porque le había elegido. Porque había visto su sensibilidad, su lealtad, su compromiso y su ternura._

_- Porque te vi. - Dije atrayendo su rostro hacia mí._

_- Bella. - Edward gimió sobre mi rostro. _

_Nos miramos a los ojos, durante mucho tiempo. Atrás quedaron las dudas, las historias pasadas, lo que era correcto o no. Con un beso lleno de dulzura retomó la tarea, llevándome al cielo, como él decía. Sin dolor, sin culpa. Hacer el amor con Edward Masen era lo más maravilloso que podía experimentar. Más que arrojarme al vacío, __más que correr a la velocidad más alta. Con pericia manejó mi cuerpo y yo aprendí como la estudiante más disciplinada. Nunca me arrepentiría de habérmele entregado. Nunca._

_Con añoranza recuerdo las veces que le había __sugerido que se marchara:_

_ - Si vas a seguir haciendo ruidos, tan fuertes, va a venir mi papá y te va rajar un tiro. Ya para, vete. - Susurré tapando su boca con mi mano. _

_ - Que dispare aquí. - Hizo una cruz sobre su corazón a la vez que tiraba de mí. Una mirada y el revoloteo de mariposas en mi estómago, hizo que iniciáramos una ronda más. _

_ - Está amaneciendo, necesitamos dormir algo. - Mencioné al sentir su mano estrechando__ mi cintura, mientras apoyaba su cuerpo a mi espalda._

_ - No quiero dormir, en estos momentos. ¿Sient__es lo que necesito, Bella?- Gimió en mi oído. Y todo volvió a comenzar._

_ - Dentro de unas horas, debemos de entrenar y estarás exhausto. - Susurré acurrucada en la perfección de sus brazos._

_ - Te prometí que si en tres semanas no te seguía el ritmo, lo dejaríamos así y que haría todas las actividades que tú hicieras, así que si solo te das por vencida, me marcharé por esa ventana. - Dijo colocando su peso sobre mí. Por supuesto que no era una chica de darse por vencida y él tampoco, así que nos dejamos llevar una vez más._

_Lo que más atesoraba, era las conversaciones que habíamos tenido. Conocí más de su niñez, de cuanto le perturbó el deceso de sus padres, la preocupación por Alice. El temor de la responsabilidad ante la herencia de su padre, lo que había dejado en Alaska; inclusive de su relación con una chica llamada Tanya. Yo pude ser yo misma, contarle de mis alocadas aventuras e le hice un íntimo recorrido de mis cicatrices, que él convirtió en un tour de besos que nos volvieron a meter en problemas de nuevo. _

_Cuando la luz se colaba intensamente por las cortinas y de muy pocas ganas, le convencí de vestirse. Él estaba eufórico y no dejaba de besarme._

_- Eres mía, mía. Mi chica. - Gruñó mordisqueando mi labio a la vez que me daba un apretón en las nalgas._

_- Y si te atreves a repetirlo a alguien más. Te dejaré sin razón para estar orgulloso. - Le advertí._

_- No quieres que se enteren que … ¿Ya sabes? … Que andamos. - Me miró lleno de confusión._

_Mi corazón palpito alocadamente al momento que dudó, hasta que dijo "Que andamos". Era demasiado pedir que dijera "Que Somos novios". Eso me hizo crear mis propios temores: ¿Qué éramos? Amantes. Sonó en mi cabeza. Yo quería pedirle solo que no dijera que nos habíamos acostado y de repente la inseguridad me ganó. _

_- Solo tomémoslo con calma. ¿Sí? Tú eres oficialmente el novio de Leah y no quiero complicar más las cosas. - Contesté bajando mi cabeza. _

_- Lo solucionaremos. - Dijo Edward buscando mi boca una vez más. - Pronto. - Agregó. De repente pareció impaciente por querer mostrarnos juntos y eso me dio esperanzas."…_

_Volví al presente. Seguíam__os corriendo los tres a una cadencia constante, aunque kilómetro a kilómetro, Edward se iba alejando a un ritmo propio. Realmente era un buen velocista y nos aventajaría en la competencia. Me sentí orgullosa por él. Completamos el circuito casi sobre el mirador de la Push. Totalmente empapados y felices._

_- Buena práctica, chicos. Mañana haremos ciclismo. - Felicitó el entrenador _Bransen. Luego agregó. - ¿Si quieres Edward, obviemos esa parte, para que te concentres en la carrera pedestre?

- Entrenaré con Bella. Lo haré lo mejor posible. - Dijo con convicción.

- Yo también haré esa parte. Siempre tendremos mejores posibilidades si todos estamos en condiciones de completar el relevo de otro. - Agregó Seth.

- Pues que mejor. No esperaba menos de ustedes. Chicos estoy muy complacido por su compromiso. - Concluyó el entrenador emocionado. Luego consultó si quería que nos acercara de nuevo al pueblo, pero Seth se negó diciendo que se iría a nadar para practicar un poco, total estaba cerca de la reserva y Edward respondió que nos quedaríamos a acompañarlo y que luego su hermana nos recogería.

Nos sentamos en algunos troncos petrificados por el salitre. Nunca disfruté tanto una mañana en la Push, como esta. La playa desierta, el mar calmo, la buena compañía.

Mirábamos a Seth, con sus poderosas brazadas, alejarse palmo a palmo de la costa. El sol del verano, arrasaba sobre nuestras cabezas y Edward se quitó la remera para disfrutarlo. Me vio de reojo, admirando las formas de su pecho perfecto. Las gotas de transpiración, corrían por su cuerpo bajando hacia su estómago, desfragmentándose en miles de cristales que brillaban como diamantes. Fantaseé con pasar mi lengua por su abdomen, saboreando la salinidad de su sudor. Mi mirada fue tan explicita que al segundo mi respiración se volvió pesada. Él no dejó de mirarme, haciendo que la tensión nos quemara más que el sol. Con sigilo deslizó su mano hacia donde yo tenía apoyada la mía y levemente comenzó a acariciarme con el pulgar. Solo un centímetro de nuestra piel se rozaban y mi estómago estaba apretado de la excitación, deseando ampliar el contacto.

Una idea muy salvaje vino a mi mente.

- Sígueme. - Le dije levantándome y sonriéndole de una forma que intenté fuera sensual.

- Siempre. - Contestó Edward, corriendo tras de mí.

Le sentí perseguirme y el peso de sus pasos, me hacían sentir como si estuviera en una competencia. El corazón desbocado por la presunción del riesgo y en verdad me quería meter en problemas. Cuando le sentía que se paraba, me daba vuelta y me iba quitando una prenda, tras otra. Podía ver en sus ojos como me miraba incrédulo de que me estuviera desvistiendo en un lugar público, pero no se amedrentaba y él mismo iba quitándose la ropa mientras me perseguía. Estaba loca por hacer algo así. Pero cuantas otras locuras había echo en busca de esta sensación que ahora me consumía, potenciada por la idea de compartirla con él. Me quité las bragas, tirándoselas a sus manos, mientras él luchaba por sacarse los boxers a metros de mí. Le miré un instante más y corrí para darme impulso, lanzándome al vacío totalmente desnuda.

* * *

Hola de nuevo. Mil gracias por las palabras de aliento y los alertas. Me hacen sentir tan bien. Espero que en verdad les guste este capítulo con la parte que no se sabe de la primera vez de ellos y la mirada de Bella sobre la experiencia. Aún queda saber si Edward le seguirá al salto del Acantilado. Les anticipo que se va viendo el final, aunque quedan sorpresas. Gracias de nuevo y animense a dejar comentarios, para saber como voy. Es mi primer fics y aún me siento insegura.


	35. Chapter 35

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de

Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.

El resto de los personajes son propiedad de "Mirgru"

Advertencia: Posee contenido adulto y lenguaje explícito.

Solo para mayores de 18 años.

Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor

**El riesgo de amar**

**ADVERTENCIA : El capítulo es de contenido sexual explícito. Los lectores que quieran obviarlo, pueden continuar en el capitulo siguiente y seguir la trama.**

Capitulo 34 - Edward

Salto de fé

Bella iba corriendo delante de mí, girándose cada tanto, para verme. Su hermosa sonrisa era la llave para que la siguiera al infierno. Desde que comencé a acariciarla en la playa supe que terminaríamos haciendo el amor, allí mismo; aunque comencé a barajar las posibilidades, apenas nos despedimos del entrenador, pero me ganó de mano. El pantaloncillo descansaba sobre la rama de un árbol y yo me quité el mío en ese mismo lugar. Una risa me llamaba a unos metros más adelante. El rastro siguió con su camiseta, el sostén, las zapatillas de ambos y las medias. No podía creer lo que estaba haciendo y a estas alturas, tampoco me importaba. Le necesitaba, tanto o más que antes.

La maleza se abrió a un claro y lo último que vi, fue a Bella en toda su desnudez, lanzándose en un arco hacia adelante con los brazos extendidos. La impresión se equilibró con la adrenalina del momento y sin pensarlo, salté tras ella. Tres pensamientos se dispararon en los brevísimos 15 segundos que duró la caída: Mala idea. Me voy a morir. Le amo.

El último pensamiento, llegó junto con la sensación de mi cuerpo, hundiéndose en el agua helada. Desorientado y sin aire, braceé desesperado para subir a la superficie. Cuando emergí, el miedo por el salto y mi descubrimiento en ese momento de locura; se transformó en euforia que me hizo aullar de alegría.

- ¡Uauuu! - Grité a viva voz.

- Edward, Edward ¿Cómo estás? ¿Te gustó? - Bella se acercó a mí con brazadas seguras y una sonrisa que desarmaría un santo.

Miré en la profundidad de sus ojos chocolate, que se perdían en el pozo de sus pupilas oscuras. Las vi dilatarse en la presunción de lo que iba a ocurrir y simplemente tuve la certeza de que me había enamorado de ella. Era un sentimiento profundo y completo, por encima (y por debajo) de toda duda.

Yo no podía dejar de reír y le abracé con ganas, mientras girábamos en el agua como si fuéramos dos niños. Todo lo que experimentaba con ella, era extremo. Fui un ciego al pensar que hacer el amor con ella, solo sería una forma de quitármela de la cabeza, pues solo hizo que perdiera la poca razón que me quedaba y sabía que estaba irrevocablemente atado a su cama por toda la eternidad. Nunca me saciaría de su pasión. Era una criatura maravillosa y era todo mía, aunque se negara a reconocerlo ante los demás. Desde anoche que quería gritar a todo el mundo que ella era mía. Mi mujer, mi amante, mi chica, mi amada "Chico Swan".

- Te amo. - Solté sin poder evitarlo.

- Edward. - Bello susurró mi nombre, antes de pegar su cuerpo al mío.

Nos guié a aguas menos profundas, sosteniéndola por los glúteos, mientras ella me cerraba con la longitud de sus piernas, apretándose contra mi erección. El encuentro de nuestras bocas era casi animal. Ambos batallábamos con nuestras lenguas, mezclando los alientos en una caricia ruda e intensa. Pura necesidad de tenernos más cerca de lo que estábamos. Mis manos le soliviaron un poco, para acrecentar el ritmo de nuestro roce y como si fuera lo más natural del mundo, sentí como me ubicaba en la entrada de su centro y no pude contenerme más. Un solo movimiento bastó para que me deslizara en su estrechez. Un segundo de conciencia, me llevó a pensar en la rudeza de mi embestida, al sentir su gemido ahogado. Me quedé estático mirando como ella llevaba su cabeza hacia atrás y volvía a desplazarse por mi dureza, enterrándose una vez más. Se mordía los labios en un gesto totalmente erótico y desenfrenado. Con todo el autocontrol del mundo me mantuve quieto, dejándola a ella marcar el ritmo de los movimientos. Pausados y errantes, mientras mi masculinidad se adentraba más, si es posible en su pequeña cavidad.

Maldición, era tan justa, que no duraría nada si cedía a moverme como todo mi cuerpo pedía. Así que aguanté estoicamente, dejando que ella me montara a su gusto. Cerré los ojos y me contuve, respirando muy pesadamente. No hubo preámbulos, ni una caricia para que ella estuviera preparada para recibirme, así que me esforzaría para que lo obtuviera todo de mí. Todo de mí. Aferré sus caderas, tensándome dentro de ella. El movimiento no le paso desapercibido y ella respondió contrayendo sus paredes y moviéndose circularmente. Abrí mi boca buscando aire por lo increíble que se sentía esa forma tan íntima de tomarme.

- ¿Me sientes? - Preguntó Bella cerrando su agarre sobre mi.

- Me estás torturando, lo sabes. ¿Te gusta verme sufrir? - Jadé buscando su boca con ansias.

- No pareces que estés sufriendo. ¿Talvez lo estoy haciendo mal? - Volvió a contraer sus músculos y yo no pude más que ponerme a temblar de la ansiedad de arremeter como un desesperado dentro de ella.

Se balanceo un par de veces más, ajustando su interior en cada recorrido, haciéndome la tarea muy muy difícil. Con cada contracción la tensión en mi vientre crecía, bajando la presión hacia mis testículos, que ya explotaban.

- Por favor, Edward. Por favor. - Gimió Bella con esa voz que me indicaba que estaba muy cerca de llegar.

- ¿Qué quieres? Estoy totalmente dentro tuyo. - Mordí las palabras, que hacían más terrible el esfuerzo de contenerme.

- Más fuerte. - Sollozó mordiendo mi cuello.

Ni el hombre más templado del mundo, se resistiría a ese pedido. Con una velocidad casi inhumana le sostuve mientras le tumbaba en la arena. Sin demoras, la penetré una y otra vez. Jadeando su nombre en cada embiste, hasta que me perdí en la maravillosa sensación de sus espasmos. Bella se estaba corriendo. Mi bajo vientre se tensó por completo y en una última estocada me vacié en ella.

- Te amo, Bella te amo tanto. No quiero ocultar esto que siento. - Murmuré a su oído.

- Yo también te amo, Edward. - Contestó mi pequeña, aferrándose a mi pecho.

Mi cuerpo reaccionó ante su respuesta, como si me hubieran dado un choque eléctrico y me volví a poner duro, aún sin haber salido de ella. Extremo, extremísimo. Volví a poseerla con toda pasión, como si no la hubiese tomado instantes atrás. Su forma de ser, su forma de amarme con tanta entrega; me volvían totalmente loco. Tantas ansias de ella que no reconocía mi cuerpo. Nunca reaccioné ante otra mujer como lo hacía con ella. Me volvía demente, tanto como para saltar de un acantilado o hacer el amor en un lugar público a la vista de todos. Porque ella misma era una locura.

El sol iba marcando un camino descendente sobre el horizonte. Habíamos disfrutado uno del otro durante interminables horas. Mi pensamiento comenzaba a atormentarse con la idea de que tuviéramos que separarnos aunque sea por un par de horas. No solo por temor a que arriesgara su cuello con algún otro disparate, sino que no sabía cuanto aguantaría sin volver a tomarla. En poco más de un día, habíamos echo el amor, más que todas las veces que me había acostado con Tanya en el último año. Esa era la diferencia. Hacer el amor. Acostarse. Tenía que haberme recluido en el bendito Forks, para que esta chiquilla montada en un skate, me enseñara la diferencia.

- No quiero que vuelvas a correr en moto. - Le dije mientras deslizaba mis dedos por sus cabellos.

- No puedes pedirme eso. No es solo un pasatiempo divertido. Soy buena en ello, he invertido muchísimo en mi máquina y somos un equipo. Te he tratado de explicar lo que significaría para Jake. - Contestó Bella poniéndose a la defensiva.

- No soporto la idea, que te vuelvas a lastimar. - Murmuré tomando su pantorilla y deslizándo mis labios sobre la lastimadura casi curada.

- Y desperdiciar la posibilidad de que encuentres una nueva cicatriz para besar. - Suspiró sensualmente.

- Eres diabólica, pero no me vas a convencer. - Dije sobre su ombligo a la vez que lambía una pequeña cicatriz en forma de medialuna, sobre su cadera, producto de una caida de un caballo. A estas horas tenía un mapa de su cuerpo con referencias que había disfrutado con lentitud. Unas cicatrices más y rodamos en busca de satisfacción otra vez.

No sé cuanto tiempo, tardamos en decidirnos a subir en busca de nuestra ropa. Gracias a Dios, el inicio de las clases, había despoblado las playas de la Push de ojos indiscretos o al menos así lo suponíamos.

Cuando llegamos al lugar en el que supuestamente deberían de estar nuestras pertenencias, descubrimos que solo quedaba parte de la ropa interior y los calcetines. Había desaparecido todo. Incluido nuestro calzado y mi teléfono. Como si fuera un chiste, habían juntado mis calzoncillos, sus bragas y le habían dejado un par de preservativos encima.

Bella me miró con incredulidad, como si supusiera que yo era parte de la broma.

- Solo quería estar preparado, pero no me diste tiempo - Contesté al ver su mirada acusadora. No quise agregar nada más, pues le veía que se estaba encabronando y la situación no parecía mejorar.

Buscamos afanosamente por todos lados y ni mira. ¿Cómo hacíamos para volver a Forks, así?

* * *

No se enojen ... era imposible continuar si no los metía en problemas de nuevo. Este Capítulo se lo dedico a mi amiga Anabella. Gracias por creer en mí y animarme a compartir mis locuras.

Bienvenidos. Siempre. Mirna


	36. Chapter 36

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de

Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.

El resto de los personajes son propiedad de "Mirgru"

Advertencia: Posee contenido adulto y lenguaje explícito.

Solo para mayores de 18 años.

Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor

**El riesgo de amar**

Capitulo 35 - Edward

Chantaje

Hace más de media hora, que estábamos buscando afanosamente nuestras prendas. Con cada minuto, Bella se ponía más nerviosa y temía que se arrepintiera del arrebato de pasión que habíamos compartido. Si bien la situación no era para risa; parte de mí no podía enseriarse al ver a mi chica medio desnuda y con ese adorable rubor que solo tiene una mujer que acaba de hacer el amor. La miré por un instante y algo en mí se encendió como una antorcha. Como en tan poco tiempo, había llegado a enamorarme de ella y que tipo con suerte; era correspondido.

Ahora, si quería que ella confiara en mí, debía encontrar la forma de salir de esta sin que nadie nos descubriera.

- ¿Si tan solo hubiera un teléfono público en la carretera? - Pensé en voz alta.

- La reserva está cerca. Con algo de suerte, podemos llamar desde allí. - Concluyó Bella, poniéndose una media de ella y otra mía, pues el par no aparecía.

Habíamos comenzado a caminar, sobre la senda por la que habíamos venido, escondiéndonos esporádicamente de un árbol a otro. Al llegar a la carretera, Bella señaló hacia la reserva y yo bufé. No solo por la idea de que nos vieran, sino porque el asfalto parecía brasa viva. Quema, quema, pensé.

- Seguro que no les asombraría vernos llegar medios desnudos. Ni pienses que le pedirás ayuda a Jacob. - Me volví hacia ella con una mirada de advertencia.

- Leah. - Soltó Bella. - Ella vive en las afueras y talvez esto, solo sea broma de Seth.

- Leah, genial. - Reprendí a la vez que comenzaba a seguir a Bella a través de la maleza.

Parecíamos un par de agentes secretos, corriendo al reparo de un árbol o una mata, cuando sentíamos acercarse un auto. Al fin llegamos al pequeño conglomerado de la reserva y sobre el extremo de las edificaciones de madera. Una cabina de teléfono pública.

- Espera aquí, tengo una idea. - Por lo menos debía intentar agotar mis recursos, antes de exponerla más.

Con sigilo llegué a la cabina y comprobé el tono. Gracias a Dios, funcionaba y pedí a la operadora una llamada por cobrar. Tras breves instantes, mi salvación estaba en camino. Me volví sonriente, presto a compartir mi fortuna con Bella, cuando me encontré de frente con un hombre mayor. Vestía una cazadora verde y gastados pantalones de jeans. Era un anciano, que me miraba con ojos muy abiertos y un cierto aire de reprobación. Por un segundo pensé que tal vez mis boxers podían pasar por un bañador, pero al estudiar su gesto, lo dudé.

- Buenas tardes. - Saludé con cortesía. Que más podes hacer cuanto uno se encuentra a medio vestir en una cabina de teléfonos y no es Superman.

El indio no contestó, pero tampoco dejó de observarme, mientras yo corría al refugio de la vegetación, donde Bella me esperaba.

- Mierda. Ese es el abuelo de Leah. - Gimió Bella.

- Tranquila, no te vio. - Contesté, tomándole el rostro.

- Pero te vio a ti, con ropa interior, en la reserva, cerca de su casa. Cuanto crees que tardarán de comentar las malas lenguas sobre ti y Leah. - Suspiró quedamente.

- O sea … que . - Dije, alentándola a seguir, aunque mi mente traía imágenes traicioneras, de mi persona, atada a una fogata con una decena de indios grandotes, bailando canciones de guerra.

- Que es muy probable que mañana mismo, éste reclamando un casamiento para salvar el honor de su nieta. - Auguró desesperada.

- ¡Oh! Está bién. Podrían hacer cosas peores. - Suspiré aliviado, pensando en la hoguera y ganándome un golpe en el antebrazo por parte de Bella. - Auch. - Gemí ante su violencia.

- Te voy a dar "auch". - Dijo Bella entre dientes.

- ¿Qué? ¿Yo tengo la culpa? - Sonreí buscando besarla.

- Es que estas cosas, solo me pasan desde que te conocí. No puedo creer a lo que he llegado a solo semanas de conocerte y con tus antecedentes. - Bajó la cabeza y todo mi miedo se hizo realidad.

- Y ha sido maravilloso. Por favor no te arrepientas de esto. - Le sostuve la cara a centímetros de la mía, alternando mi mirada en cada uno de sus rasgos. - Quisiera poder borrar las sandeces que hice, antes de conocerte, pero no puedo. Solo puedo cumplir con mi palabra de ser … un hombre mejor, para merecerte, hacerte feliz, cuidarte. ¿No sé? - Mis palabras sonaron como una súplica y ahí descubrí, cuán vulnerable me hacía amarla.

- Eso sonó muy … cursi. - Soltó Bella, conteniéndose la risa.

Me hice el ofendido con su contestación y crucé mis brazos, a la vez que hacía un puchero. Ella comenzó a hacerme cosquillas, tincándome con un dedo a los costados de mi torso, haciéndome retorcer. Así que arremetí contra ella y acabamos en el suelo húmedo, con resto de pasto y cortezas, enredados en el pelo. Era una lucha juguetona en el que no había ganador o vencido. Quedé encima de su cuerpo, con las piernas a horcajadas. Sostenía sus muñecas contra el suelo, mientras reíamos recuperando la respiración. Nuestras miradas se encontraron y el sentimiento de deseo, fue creciendo, apretando mi vientre. Sus pupilas se dilataron y la risa se quedó en un jadeo grave. Con desesperación busque su boca. Fue un beso intenso, duro. Ansioso de llegar a más.

- ¿En verdad, te parece cursi que te ame así? - Pregunté sobre ella. Bella se sonrojó profundamente y volví a besarla, buscando ese más, cuando el familiar ruido de un auto, nos interrumpió.

Enarque una ceja, pensando a que velocidad venía, calculando el poco tiempo que había tardado. Agarré de la mano a Bella y corrimos al reparo de los árboles, hacia su encuentro. El auto estacionó sobre una curva a menos de doscientos metros.

- ¡Aha! Con que en cuerines. - Soltó Emmett saliendo del Volvo.

- Shhhh. Que la cosa, no da a bromas. ¿Dónde esta la ropa que te pedí?- Le reprendí, mientras soportaba el escrutinio de mi amigo.

- Toma. Y esto es para tu acompañante. - Contestó Emmett tirándome un bollo de prendas deportivas.

Me giré hacia donde Bella se escondía y le dí algunas. Emmett no dejaba de carcajearse con la situación, mientras espiaba tratando de ver quién estaba conmigo.

- Gracias, Emmett. Te debo una.

- Para que son los amigos, sino para ayudar cuando uno se encuentra en peloooo … tas. - La frase se le atragantó al ver a Bella salir con mi ropa y colarse en la parte trasera del auto.

- Cuento con tu discreción, amigo. - Dije disponiéndome a entrar al auto.

- Amigo las, las, las. ¿Qué te dije Eddy? - Gruñó Emmett subiendo.

Arrancó sin decir más y esforzaba las marchas de mi querido auto, apretando el acelerador. Quería aplicar algo para que aliviara la situación, pero no encontraba palabras. Después de un breve silencio embarazoso, Bella se solivió para ponerse entre medio de los dos.

- Gracias, Emmett. No sé como hubiéramos salido de ésta y peor: Lo que hubiesen pensado de encontrarnos así. - Replicó Bella palmeando su hombro con confianza. - La próxima vez, vendremos preparados. ¿Verdad Edward? - Sugirió Bella y yo me volví a mirarla con los ojos en blanco.

- Claro. Bien preparados. - Aseveré haciéndole caras, ya que no entendía para donde iba.

- Sip. Seguro. - Contestó Emmett, secamente.

- Incluso Emmett podría acompañarnos, yo creo que le gustaría ser el tercero. - Apuntó Bella y Emmett, dio un volantazo.

- Una ardilla, una ardilla. Se me cruzó un maldito animal. - Casi gritó Emmett con la impresión.

Yo me volví completamente hacia Bella, incrédulo de que hubiese sugerido un trío. Ni en mis más locas fantasías lo supondría y ardía de celos de solo suponer que alguien más la tocara, por más que fuera mi mejor amigo.

- No creo que Emmett este interesado en compartir nuestras actividades. - Expresé entre dientes.

- Eso, eso Edward. Que no soy tan moderno. - Contestó Emmett, totalmente rojo.

- Y dejar la diversión para nosotros solos. No seas egoísta. La verdad es que nos veo a los tres, pasándolo de lo lindo. - Comentó con una amplia sonrisa y Emmett se atragantó.

- ¿Eddy? - Me miró de reojo Emmett.

- Por favor. ¿No me digas que le tienes que preguntar a tu amigo, para animarte a hacerlo? - Soltó Bella.

- Isabella Swan. - Retó Emmett, dando un golpe en el manubrio.

- ¿Qué? Ya pareces mi papá. ¿O que te da miedo, tirarte del acantilado? - Respondió Bella con burla.

- Del acantilado, siiiiiii. - Afirmé respirando exageradamente.

- ¿Qué, que acantilado? - Preguntó Emmett. Volviéndose hacia mí.

- Eso estábamos haciendo. Los chicos de la Push, siempre lo hacen. - Expliqué moviendo exageradamente los brazos. - Corres y y y te lanzas y plash y uhauuu. - Dije incoherentemente.

- ¿Eso hacían? - Consultó Emmett visiblemente aliviado.

- Si, después de entrenar con Seth, decidimos darnos un chapuzón y como no teníamos traje de baño, nos quitamos la ropa. Por supuesto que nos dejamos los interiores. No íbamos a nadar desnudos. ¿Qué crees? - Aplicó Bella con una tranquilidad que presumí aplicaba a toda una vida de ocultar sus peligrosas aficiones.

- Ves allá. - Dije señalando un peñasco que sobresalía en la costa. - Por allí hay una saliente desde donde te puedes lanzar. ¿Serán unos quince metros? - Consulté mirando a Bella, tratando de dar credibilidad a la historia.

- Creo que diecisiete exactamente. - Aseveró Bella.

- Yo quiero. ¿Ándale "Peligro"? Dí que sí. - Suplicó Emmett, creyéndose totalmente el cuento.

No es que fuera totalmente mentira, pero mi increíble "Chico Swan" nos había sacado del aprieto elegantemente. Llegamos a casa, famélicos de hambre. Nos hicimos unos sándwiches y comimos entre medio de risas. Esme y Rosalie compartieron nuestra aventura, entre medio de bromas sobre como tragué agua y lo increíble de que nos hubieses robado la ropa. Incluso Rose nos ofreció una crema para hidratar la irritación que el sol, nos había provocado. Por supuesto que suponían que solo era parte de la caminata en paños menores y no por estar haciendo el amor, durante horas bajo sol. Allí en la cocina de mi casa, vestida con mi ropa, compartiendo con mi tía, con Rosalie y mi amigo, me hice la promesa de nunca más exponerla a una situación similar. Todo en ella era propensa a los peligros y en esta relación … yo debería poner la razón. Guau. Una relación. Cuanto había cambiado.

Bella insistió que debía marcharse para ir a lo de Newton. Brevemente discutí con ella sobre la necesidad que continuara yendo a ese trabajo. Por supuesto que no me hizo caso y se fue, acompañada por Esme que iba hasta Forks a recoger a Carlisle.

Me fui a recostar, pensando en todo lo que había pasado, Sonriendo estúpidamente; cuando el teléfono de línea sonó. Como mi amigo ya estaba ocupado en sus cosas con Rosalie, bajé a atender, ante la insistencia del timbre.

- ¿Hola? Residencia Cullen. - Contesté.

- ¿El señor Edward Masen? - Preguntó una voz masculina grave y rasposa.

- El mismo. ¿Quién habla? - Consulté con extrañeza. Llevaba poco en Forks, como para que alguien me llamara allí.

- No hemos sido presentados, pero creo que tengo algo que le pertenece. - El timbre me resultó con una leve ironía y en mi cabeza repasé los posibles echos.

- ¿Usted dirá? - Solté con precaución.

- ¡Ahh! - Suspiró el hombre teatralmente. Luego continuó. - Creo que tengo su teléfono. Es increíble como estos aparatitos, tienen tanta fidelidad. Ahora mismo estoy viendo un video que grabé con su camarita. Una resolución señor Masen que merece un Oscar. Bueno, los actores también parecen haber dado todo de sí. ¿Qué cree Edward? ¿Puedo tutearlo, Edward?

- Maldito. No voy a permitirlo. - Bramé hacia mi interlocutor.

- Yo creo que si. ¿De cuanto cree que puede ser el premio?

* * *

**Hola de nuevo y como siempre, gracias a quienes se toman la molestia de dejarme una notita. Un aplauso a de México que adivinó lo que venía, aunque el responsable todavía esta en ?. Estoy viendo el final, ojalá después de terminarla, se sigan sumando review. Me encanta compartir esto con ustedes.**

**Bienvenidos Siempre. Con cariño Mirna.**


	37. Chapter 37

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de

Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.

El resto de los personajes son propiedad de "Mirgru"

Advertencia: Posee contenido adulto y lenguaje explícito.

Solo para mayores de 18 años.

Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor

**El riesgo de amar**

Capitulo 36 - Bella

Chantaje 2

Estaba vestida con las ropas de Edward. Mi piel olía a él. Olfatee el escote de la remera, percibiendo el olor almizclado de su perfume varonil y mi estómago se estremeció. Sentí la adrenalina y el vértigo embotando mis sentidos y sonreí ante la fortuna, de ser yo la destinataria de su afecto.

El resto de la tarde pasó tranquila en el trabajo, solo un par de clientes, así que pude dejarme ir mientras acomodaba el depósito. Sabía con certeza que le gustaba muchísimo, aunque parte de mí dudaba de que un chico de la experiencia de Edward, se sintiera definitivamente entregado a una sola relación. Por eso me negaba a dar, el siguiente paso. Me alegraba que hubiese aceptado mi decisión de esperar un poco y darnos tiempo de ver hacia donde íbamos, ello hablaba a las maravillas de ese compromiso que secretamente esperaba, junto con la palabra "noviazgo". Mi novio, Edward Masen.

Brrrrr la palabra daba miedo. Prefería pensar como "mi chico", como él me decía. La verdad que Edward parecía más afecto a ese tipo de finuras que me provocaban cierto grado de comicidad y ternura. Sus atenciones me desarmaban y su afán de protegerme era … No sé. Encantador. Pobre Edward, debía protegerse de mí, si era yo quién le metía en tantos problemas y él insistía en que no me arrepintiera. Si supiera que ese era mi principal miedo. Yo la chica que no se asustaba por nada. Estaba aterrorizada de perderlo.

- Bella ¿Quieres que te alcance a tu casa? - Cortó Mike, mis cavilaciones.

- Gracias Mike, traigo la tabla, nada mejor que unos resbalones para disfrutar las últimas noches de verano. - Contesté con amabilidad.

Hizo una mueca de aceptación. No dejaba de intentarlo. Habían pasado años insinuándose y nunca le había dado calce. El corazón no suma años, no elige.

Me marché a gusto de poder montarme en mi skate. Por suerte siempre había alguno de repuesto detrás del asiento de la camioneta, en el casillero del instituto, en el taller de Jacob o en la tienda de Mike. Me deslizaba por la pendiente cercana a casa, cuando vi el sedán azul estacionado casi al frente de casa. Unas luces me hicieron señas y supe que me llamaban. No reconocí a su ocupante hasta que fue demasiado tarde.

- Vaya, vaya. Si es la mismísima Nessie Black o deberíamos decir Isabella Swan. - Dijo la delgada figura de un hombre, bajándose del auto.

- James. - Solté con un suspiro. Porqué no me extrañaba. - ¿Cómo averiguaste donde vivía?

- No te das idea de las cosas que se aprenden, cuando te arrestan. Solo bastó que firmara el oficio de fianza para que un par de nombres encajaran. Lo demás fue fácil. Isabella. - Acentuó mi nombre haciendo que su aliento a cigarro y licor se colara por mis narices.

- James. Las cosas no son como parece. Yo te cité ese día con una propuesta y no fue mi intención que las cosas… ya sabes. Se descontrolaran. - Respondí nerviosa. Esto iba mal, muy mal.

- Y por que me gustó la propuesta es que estoy aquí. Obvio que mantendremos nuestra transacción, aunque estoy considerando agregar algunas condiciones. - Susurro tomando mi barbilla. Comencé a temblar de pura rabia.

- ¿Qué te traes en manos, James? No te andes con rodeos. - Gruñí.

- Oh, seré muy directo, cariño. Correrás para mí. Este fin de semana y el resto de la temporada. Y no solo correrás, sino que ga – na – rás. - Apretó el agarre que tenía sobre mi barbilla, haciendo que me saltaran lágrimas, pero no me permití demostrar dolor alguno.

- ¿Y sino? - Consulté, aún sabiendo que la catástrofe vendría con su respuesta.

- Pues. No creo que tu papi esté al tanto de tus correrías. - Dijo soltando mi mentón y pasando su dedo por la línea de mi mandíbula. Luego agregó a la vez que bajaba por mi garganta. - Tampoco creo que este enterado que andas revolcándote con ese riquillo, como una cualquiera.

La última frase me golpeó como si me hubieran metido un puntapie en el estómago.

- No sería capaz. - Dije lanzándome sobre él, logrando arañarlo en pleno rostro. Batalle inútilmente, pues al instante unos brazos enormes me sujetaron por la cintura, levantándome a varios centímetros del suelo, mientras pateaba furiosa.

- Con cuidado Félix. Ella es tu próxima compañera. - Ordenó James refregándose la lastimadura. El tal Felix me había bajado, aunque me sujetaba por las muñecas. - No estropearé la inversión. Creo que disfrutaré mucho de nuestro nuevo trato. No eres una zorra como pensaba. Eres una verdadera gata y yo me encargaré de domarte. Eso sí, no metas ni a tu noviecito musculoso, ni al blanquito elegante. ¿Ok? - Dijo sobre mi boca y me beso, hurgando con su asquerosa lengua, buscando que abriera los labios. Me debatí furiosa, logrando que Félix me soltara y allí fue cuando mordí a James. Levantó la mano como para pegarme, pero quedo en el aire. Un auto se acercaba. Las inconfundibles luces del patrullero me indicaron que mi padre estaba por llegar.

- Félix, desaparece. - Mandó James y el grandote se esfumo con habilidad impropia de su enorme tamaño.

- Sonríe gatita o tu papá, conocerá de primera, la flor de hija que tiene. - Amenazó James, recostándose como si nada sobre el costado de su auto.

Tiré la patineta a la alcantarilla y me volví hacia mi padre que ya había estacionado y se acercaba hacia nosotros con cara de pocos amigos. Mi corazón tronaba en mis oídos con la fuerza de un caballo desbocado.

- ¿Bella? - Consulto mi padre.

- Hola Charlie. Te presento a … James. Un … amigo. - Solté, mintiendo más terriblemente que nunca.

- Un gusto señor. - Dijo James asintiendo con la cabeza, pero con la misma postura indolente.

- Con que James. ¿No pareces del instituto? - Preguntó Charlie. Su bigote se ladeo con leve tic nervioso que yo conocía bien. Estaba al filo y no sabía para qué lado era peor, caer.

- ¿Instituto? - Se mofo James y yo me apresuré a intervenir.

- No que va. Es amigo de Jacob. Me trajo desde el trabajo porque no llevé la camioneta. Pero ya se va. ¿Verdad? - Me giré hacia James con mirada suplicante.

- Si señor. Ya me iba. - Dijo subiéndose al auto. Charlie se alejó unos pasos y éste aprovecho para agregar en voz baja. - Con que todavía en el instituto, si que eres un mojón de problemas. - Susurró con sonrisa provocadora.

- Bueno James, gracias por traerme. Saludos a Jake. - Casi grité a fín de dar concluida la conversación y por el rabillo del ojo, ví como mi padre esperaba en el porche.

- Claro, hermosa. Pero antes marca tu número en mi nuevo teléfono. - Respondió James al mismo volumen y dándome un aparato en el que se reproducía con claridad mi encuentro con Edward. Por respuesta, gruesas lágrimas corrieron por mi mejilla. ¿Qué podía hacer ante ese golpe sucio? - Márcalo. - Dijo entre dientes.

- James. - Gemí perdiendo mi mirada en sus ojillos iracundos. No había piedad en sus penetrantes facciones.

Teclee los números, con pulso vacilante y le devolví el aparato. Mentalmente recorría mis posibles escapes y solo me veía diciendole todo a mi padre; con lo que seguro vendría mi inmediata reclusión con mi madre y adios libertad. Adios Edward. O aceptaba la propuesta de James, la que yo misma había sugerido y con ella, también perdería a Edward. De repente nada importaba. Hiciera lo que hiciera. Acabaría perdiéndolo.

- Nos hablamos Bella. - Concluyó James haciendo arrancar el vehículo. Félix entro por el lado del acompañante, tras aparecer con sigilo detrás de unos árboles. James sonreía maliciosamente. Me arrojó una bolsa de papel y ni siquiera necesite abrirla, para saber que mi ropa y probablemente la de Edward, estaría en ella.

No pude evitar que el llanto ganara mi garganta. Me dejé llevar solo por unos breves minutos. No quería preocupar a mi padre, más de lo que debía de estar. No sabía con que clase de interrogatorio me encontraría al abrir la puerta. Así que con desgano entre a mi casa.

- Bella. - Dijo en voz alta mi padre, al ver que yo pretendía escapar por la escalera. Me volví lentamente. - Sabes que nunca he estado encima de ti, ni te agobiado por saber en que andas, pues supongo que eres lo suficiente juiciosa como para no meterte en problemas. Pero no puedo dejar pasar que la presencia de ese muchacho, me trae malas pulgas. ¿Sales con él? - Consultó Charlie.

- ¿Vamos a tener una conversación sobre chicos? - Tiré para evadirme.

- ¿Deberíamos? - Charlie no soltó la presa.

- No papá. Quédate tranquilo que no estoy saliendo con él. - Le miré a los ojos. Nunca antes quise ser libre de que confiar en mi padre y poder acudir a él.

Comimos en el acostumbrado silencio. Charlie se fue a ver la tele y yo pasé a darme un baño. Pensar que horas antes, me había sentido la mujer más dichosa del planeta. Ahora me sentía como la peor porquería. El amor que había compartido con Edward, había sido embarrado con la mugrosa visión de James. Su sabor, contaminado por los labios de este desgraciado. Ni el agua caliente quitaba su maldito hedor. Terminé de bañarme y me tiré en la cama, pensando en que iba a hacer. No podía ni debía implicar a nadie más en mi desastre.

Como a la hora. Mi teléfono sonó. Sobresaltada y temblando, leí de quién se trataba.

- Hola. - Contesté con voz baja.

- Hola. ¿Estás bien? - Susurró Edward del otro lado de la línea.

- Bien. ¿Por qué llamas tan tarde? - Me apresuré a preguntar para que no insistiera.

- Porque estoy loco por verte. He estado la última hora deseando ir a tu casa y colarme por tu ventana. Te necesito tanto. Me desespera tenerte lejos. - Murmuró con vehemencia.

Tapé el tubo, para que ningún ruido se escapara. Gruesas lágrimas corrían por mi mejilla. Suspiré profundo y luego hablé.

- Estoy cansada Edward. Mejor lo dejamos para otro día. - Me excusé.

- Entiendo. ¿Quieres que pase por ti, mañana? - Dije con voz dulce.

- No. Debo ir en la camioneta, para volver a dejársela a Jacob. Aún no funciona bien. - Respondí con voz seca.

- Bueno. Nos vemos mañana. Te amo Bella. - Dijo Edward y mi corazón se encogió del pesar. Ya le había metido en suficientes problemas.

- Debo colgar. Viene Charlie. - Respondí a la vez que cortaba la llamada, sin decirle que lo amaba.

Pronto debía tomar una decisión.

* * *

**Mis queridas lectoras. Gracias por seguir con la historia. **

**Estoy encantada con las estadísticas y no dejo de soprenderme que en lugares como Hungría, me sigan. Así que con el permiso de todas, les dedico este capitulo a las fan de allí. Dejenme conocerlas más. **

**A los que se animan con los REVIEWS, mil mil gracias, pues es dificil mantener el espíritu sin esa devolución y aunque poquitos, mi corazón se enciende con cada palabra de aliento, con cada suposición, con cada idea. En verdad las aprecio chicas y espero seguir en contacto con ustedes, cuando este fics llegue a su fín. **


	38. Chapter 38

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de

Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.

El resto de los personajes son propiedad de "Mirgru"

Advertencia: Posee contenido adulto y lenguaje explícito.

Solo para mayores de 18 años.

Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor

**El riesgo de amar**

**Capitulo 37 – **Edward y Bella

**Edward - Sin celos, no hay amor.**

- Hola. - Sentí la voz ronca de Bella por la bocina y juro que mi corazón tartamudeo. Una cierta forma de paz, me inundó. Aunque esta descripción es limitada, no sabía como nombrar al flujo de sentimientos y sensaciones que me provocaba. Una calma excitante … No cabían dudas que estaba verdaderamente enamorado de Isabella Swan.

De unas horas a esta parte, sentía una necesidad apremiante de estar con ella. Abrazarla fuerte y decirle que todo estaba bien. Ni por un segundo dude que debía solucionar lo de la extorción. No importaba lo que costara. Nunca dejaría que algo le dañara.

- Hola. ¿Estás bien? - Susurre al notar un tono triste. ¿Me extrañaría tanto, como yo a ella?

- Bien. ¿Por qué llamas tan tarde? - Pregunto Bella demasiado rápido.

- Porque estoy loco por verte. He estado la última hora deseando ir a tu casa y colarme por tu ventana. Te necesito tanto. Me desespera tenerte lejos. - Mi voz sonó desesperada y no sentí vergüenza de ello.

Un largo silencio se prolongó del otro lado de la línea y me estremecí por dentro. Talvez ella estuviera enterada del chantaje o peor … arrepentida por lo que había sucedido. Lo que fuera, no estaba bien y temí. Yo Edward Masen, el chico que hasta unos días, se llevaba el mundo por delante; tenía miedo. Estaba aterrorizado por perderla.

- Estoy cansada Edward. Mejor lo dejamos para otro día. - Se excusó con voz dulce y algo así como un suspiro, se escapó de sus labios.

Que animal, me dije mentalmente. Yo pensando en acallar mis necesidades y ella estaba exhausta. Ni siquiera me había puesto a pensar en lo que para ella representaba física y emocionalmente haberse entregado. Mi dulce e ingenua Bella, me había permitido amarla con vehemencia, adentrarla en los placeres del amor, tomándola desde su inexperta virginidad. En verdad era un puto desgraciado con suerte y no importa cuanto tuviera que pagar por protegerla.

- Entiendo. ¿Quieres que pase por ti, mañana? - Dije esperazado de que tanta actividad no la hubiese asustado. Además quería verla manejando mi auto.

- No. Debo ir en la camioneta, para volver a dejársela a Jacob. Aún no funciona bien. - Respondió Bella y mi alma se fue al suelo. Esperaba que estuviera tan ansiosa como yo por estar juntos y de repente esto. No podía dejar de pensar que algo pasaba.

- Bueno. Nos vemos mañana. Te amo Bella. - Murmuré. Sentía mi corazón tronar en la bocina. Nunca me había expuesto a nadie de esa forma y ella no contestó. Algo estaba verdaderamente mal.

- Debo colgar. Viene Charlie. - Cortó Bella la llamada sin que me diera tiempo a preguntar algo más.

Mil conjeturas se armaron y desarmaron. Ninguna era demasiado alentadora. En ese estado de confusión, me encontró Jasper.

- ¿Qué haces? - Consulté al verlo aparecer con algo así como un piyama y su almohada.

- La pieza de Rosalie está con "Poltergeis". ¿No te ha dado cuenta de la falta de tu amigo? - Contesto arrojándose a la cama que eventualmente ocupaba Emmett.

- Esos son unos desvergonzados. - Sonreí pensando que si estuviera en la misma situación, haría lo mismo. No importa que mis tíos durmieran a unos metros.

- Mi hermana no es así. Es Emmett que la … pervirtió. - Explico Jasper en un pobre intento de excusar a Rosalie. Me hizo reír y pronto se encontró compartiendo mi humor. -Supuse que no verían bien que Alice se quedara en mi cuarto, así que le cedí el mío y aquí estoy dispuesto a compartir tus ronquidos. - Completó con esa forma calmada y serena que tanto compensaba el inquieto carácter de mi hermana.

- Gracias por la consideración, pero Emmett es el que ronca. Además ya no pienso oponerme a tus actividades con mi hermana… solo cuídense. - Sugerí para mi sorpresa. De repente la realidad me golpeó la cara y me puse totalmente rojo. Como si yo me hubiese cuidado.

- No es que me sienta obligado a decírtelo, pero no hemos llegado a eso, todavía. - Contestó Jasper tan rojo como yo.

No agregué nada, pues mi pensamiento estaba ocupado seriamente en las posibles consecuencias de mi irresponsabilidad. Si me había prometido cuidarla; mi propio descuido ha sido el más severo. Era el idiota que todos decían. Debía hablar con Bella de esto y si había consecuencias, sería lo suficientemente hombre como para afrontarlas.

La mañana me sorprendió malhumorado y como siempre, mi familia se abusó de ello, haciendo que mi estado empeorara.

- Alguien parece que no ha tenido suficiente cariño, en estos días. - Bromeó Emmett que increíblemente se había levantado temprano, aún antes que mis tíos. Lo obvio es que en el intento de cambiar de cuartos, había sido sorprendido por Carlisle y había tenido que simular que madrugó.

- O talvez demasiado preocupado por el triatlón. No me has dejado dormir nombrando a … tus compañeros. - Agregó Jasper en voz baja, fijando sus ojos con dureza. Mierda. ¿Que habré dicho?

- Lo siento. - Replique observándolo y me levanté en silencio, evitando la confrontación.

Aunque el viaje fue alegre, gracias a la despreocupada charla de Alice, no pude evitar darme cuenta que Jasper estaba con claras intenciones de decirme algo más. Se demoró más de lo necesario en bajar del auto, haciendo que mis nervios se acentuaran aún más y supe que había llegado el momento.

- Si vas a decir algo, suéltalo ya. - Escupí con bronca. Más por mí mismo que por él.

- Tus sueños dicen más de lo que yo necesito decir. ¿Qué te traes con Isabella Swan? - Mordió las palabras y algo en mi se reveló.

- Bella es importante para mí. - Respondí.

- ¡Hey cuñado!. - Nos sorprendió la voz de Seth. El muchachote venía a grandes trancos por el terraplén de ingreso, montado en un skate.

- ¿Con que cuñado? - Inquirió Jasper meneando la cabeza de un lado a otro. - Madura Edward. - Completó alejándose rápidamente.

- No es lo que parece. - Me apresuré a contestar, pero Jasper se alejaba hacia la entrada, donde Alice le esperaba.

Porque las cosas eran tan complicadas. Me volví hacia Seth que parloteaba no se de que cosas, cuando vi a Bella llegar en su ruidoso cacharro y mi cara se iluminó. Ella bajó y me hizo un leve saludo con la mano, ganando un rubor intenso. Me apresuré a alcanzarla, cuando la insolente Jessica Stanley se me puso enfrente, acompañada por un par de chicos con los que aún mantenía diálogo.

- Me enteré por tu hermana que dentro de poco es tu cumpleaños y me preguntaba si quieres que te ayude en algo, para ¿No sé? ¿Preparar una reunión? Conozco a todos aquí y podríamos organizar algo. - Sugirió con voz melosa.

- Estamos esperando una buena juerga. - Se apresuró a decir Mike que de repente se sumó al grupo, junto con Ben.

- No tengo intenciones de hacer reunión alguna. Talvez algo familiar, después del Triatlón. - Contesté por cortesía al ver que Jasper se reunía con Bella en la puerta y con un ademán amable la dejaba pasar primero, acompañando el gesto con una mano en su espalda. ¿Desde cuando Jasper, era tan amable con Bella? Desde siempre; una voz respondió en mi cabeza y todas sus frases comedidas comenzaron a tomar un giro diferente.

- Cualquier cosa, sabes que puedes contar conmigo. ¿Qué clases tienes? - Preguntó Jessica.

- Historia. - Contesté cortante, sin dejar de ver como se alejaban.

- Yo también. Que suerte ¿No? - Dijo tontamente Jessica.

- Sí. Que suerte. - Gruñí.

- Por suerte no te toca con la trola de Swan, sino te cuidas, de tanto practicar juntos se te pasa lo gay. - Intentó carcajearse Ben y no pude refrenarme.

Le lancé un puñetazo a plena mandíbula y en un dos por tres, me vi enredado en la trifulca de mi vida. En el medio Jessica Stanley terminó con la remera rota y la melena como león. Los ojos de Bella se destacaron en la multitud que nos rodeaba. Sus enormes ojos color chocolate, que me miraban con dolor. Mi labio sangraba, pero la nariz del estúpido de Ben, chorreaba más. Quise decirle que había sido por defenderla, pero no pude mediar palabra. Por supuesto que todos terminamos en dirección y Carlisle tubo que venir a firmar la amonestación. A este punto no creía que hubiera universidad que quisiera aceptarme con tal mal historial.

El día pasó exasperante. No había podido cruzar una palabra con Bella y cada vez que intentaba acercarme; Jasper, Alice o algunos de los muchachotes de la reserva, estaban cerca. En el almuerzo no me contuve y me apresuré a sentarme a su lado, corriendo a uno de sus amigos. Me vi riendo entupidamente ante cualquier cosa que se dijera, ya que todos comentaban sobre mi gresca y se reían llamándome "Cullineitor". Gracias a Dios, me dieron tiempo de exponer porque había sido el barullo y Bella me agradeció con una sonrisa. Con toda intención rocé mi pierna con la suya. Haciendo que nuestras piernas estuvieran unidas durante toda la comida. Yo me sentía aliviado al ver que Bella no se alejaba, ni rehuía a mi contacto. No importaba que tuviera que quedar en detención, después de clases. Solo la mirada severa de Jasper, me ponía en ascuas.

Ni siquiera durante el entrenamiento, se me dio oportunidad de estar a solas con ella y apenas había logrado deslizarle un "Te quiero" al pasar a su lado. Por supuesto que no había pasado desapercibido que no me había contestado. Concluida la práctica le vi marcharse con Jasper a su Club de lectura y los celos me ganaron. Sin demora me dirigí a la secretaría y me anoté en la asignatura con la escusa de ganar créditos extras y logré que aplazaran mi hora de detención si me unía a esta actividad extracurricular.

No tarde más de quince minutos en adentrarme a la clase. Como esperaba, ellos estaban sentados juntos. Demasiado juntos … para mi gusto.

**Bella - Sin celos, no hay amor.**

- ¿Problemas? - Consultó Jasper a mi lado.

Hacia unos veinte minutos que habíamos entrado a clases y como en las últimas semanas, Jasper se había tornado sentado a mi lado. Las horas que no compartíamos se dividían entre Alice y Edward; haciendo de ellos mis exclusivos acompañantes. Algunas bromas habían sugerido que yo era la nueva protegida de caridad de los Cullen y otros menos, insinuaban que habíamos establecido un tipo de trío con Alice y Jasper, dadas mis preferencias lésbicas. Si supieran.

Por supuesto que a mí me resbalaban ese tipo de comentarios, pero me importaba la reputación de mis amigos. Algún estúpido debió bromear sobre ello con Edward, pues a minutos de llegar al instituto, se había agarrado a trompadas con un chico de cuarto. Lo único que ignoraba era porque Jessica Stanley había terminado en medio de la gresca, pero no iba a dudar de Edward. Demasiado era que se hubiese peleado por mí. Razón por la cuál estaría en detención después de clases y me daba la oportunidad de escapar de su supervisión. Debía ir a practicar al aserradero y me urgía definir mis planes para mañana. La carrera de Ports Angeles y James ocupaban toda mi atención, dejando mi ánimo por el suelo, aunque a nadie podía contarle.

- Pensaba en la pelea de Edward. - Contesté a Jasper, volviendo a la realidad.

- En verdad es algo exagerado en sus reacciones. Yo le encuentro cambiado estas últimas semanas y no para mal. - Dijo Jasper a la vez que sus ojos color miel, me miraban con signo de interrogación y complicidad.

Internamente, me pregunté si Edward dijo algo, pero de inmediato lo descarté pues Alice no se habría callado semejante noticia.

- Talvez le ha sentado bien, el deporte. - Respondí y sentí mis mejillas teñirse.

- Yo diría que la compañía tiene mucho que ver. ¿Tú sabrás? - Volvió a atacar Jasper.

- ¿Por qué debería? - Dije sin dar tregua.

- Por lo que entiendo; eres amiga de la tal Leah y de nuestro entorno eres la única que conoce a la supuesta novia de Edward. - Contraatacó Jasper.

Su mirada era intimidante hasta cierto grado. No me pasó desapercibido que había empleado "supuesta novia" y no podía seguirme haciendo la tonta, en cuanto a sus sugerencias. Medio instituto hablaba de esa relación, alentados por las continuas bromas de Seth que no perdía oportunidad de decirle "cuñado" a Edward. Además la familiaridad entre ellos, era evidente y pasábamos todos los días juntos. Por supuesto que nadie se percataba de mí. ¿Quién podría suponer que la insípida Isabella Swan, podía ser pareja de afamado Edward Masen?

Alguien sí. Alguien observador e inteligente. El mismo sujeto que estaba sentado a mi lado y que con intensidad, me daba lugar a que le confirmara algo que no había preguntado.

- Es mejor así. - Contesté volviendo mi cara hacia al discurso que la profesora Pressman intentaba hacer interesante.

- Lo sabía. - Soltó Jasper y aplacó un golpe con el libro sobre la mesa. Volvió todo su cuerpo hacia mí, apoyándose su cabeza en una mano y el codo sobre el pupitre. Sonrió y me hizo seña con la mano para que siguiera.

- ¿Qué ahora eres la tía cotilla? - Susurre con cierta comicidad al ver el interés que le despertaba la conversación. No respondió, pero levantó su ceja como indicando que esperaba que continuara, así que seguí. - Es de ficción que un tipo como Edward esté interesado en una chica como yo. Es mejor así. - Volví a repetir.

- ¿La chica que corre motos, tiene miedo de arriesgarse en una relación? - Bromeó Jasper golpeando mi hombro con suavidad.

- Solo nos estamos dando tiempo, para saber donde estamos parados.

- Yo digo que la complican sin razón. El está loco por ti. Su cara es una juguetería cuando te nombra y vive preocupado por donde estás, que haces. Hoy lo enfrenté para saber si estaba interesado y casi me surte. No entiendo como Alice no se ha dado cuenta antes. - Soltó con una risita disimulada.

- No se lo digas. - Supliqué tomando su brazo y acercando mi rostro al suyo. - Por favor. - Agregué justo cuando el ruido de una puerta, interrumpió la clase.

Edward estaba parado allí, extendiendo su pase a la profesora Pressman y fijando sus maravillosos ojos verdes en nosotros. Ambos sonreímos ante su presencia, pero él hizo una mueca osca. ¿Qué diablos le pasaba?

- Bienvenido, Señor Masen. Me alegro que le hayan pasado a esta clase. Siéntese al final de la fila. - Dijo la profesora.

Tras la breve presentación, Edward se ubicó tras nosotros. Jasper se dio vuelta y extendió su mano para saludarlo.

- Hey Edward. No te veía como amante de las letras. - Largo Jasper, buscando congraciarse.

- Y yo no te sabía tan cercano a Bella. - Contestó Edward en tono oscuro.

- Y yo no te sabía tan estúpido. - Solté yo, fulminándolo con la mirada.

- Silencio en el fondo. - Retó la profesora Pressman y todos bajamos la cabeza hacia nuestros respectivos libros.

Estaba que bufaba y él no me la hacía fácil. ¿Cómo podía decir semejante bobada? Sentí que me llamaba por lo bajo, pero me negué a darme vuelta.

- Bella, Bella. - Su voz aterciopelada me erizaba la piel.

Como no hice caso, me pasó una nota que yo no llegué a abrir. La hice un bollo y la tiré al piso. Luego extendió otra a Jasper y éste procedió a leerla, luego se arrimó a mi hombro y dijo:

- Dice que "Perdón" - Susurró Jasper y yo gruñí.

Edward extendió sus piernas por debajo de mi silla y no dejó de darme topecitos para llamar mi atención. Cuando retiré los pies hacia adelante. Comenzó a hacer dibujos en mi espalda con la punta de algo. Supuse un bolígrafo. Por supuesto que mi nuca se erizó al contacto y de refilón veía a Jasper que tenía los brazos cruzados en el pecho y ocultaba su tentación, mordiéndose el labio. Cerré los ojos, buscando algo de control para no volverme y gritarle delante de todos. ¿Cómo podía ser tan imbécil, decir semejante estupidez y esperar que no me enojara? Me solivié del asiento, intentando poner distancia a su caricia, cuando algo me jalo hacia atrás.

- Auchh. - Gemí alzando mis manos hacia la cabeza.

Jasper se dio vuelta y miró con reprobación hacia Edward.

- Puedes dejar de morderle el pelo a tu novia. Dejen esas caricias barbáricas para cuando estén solos. - Aplicó Jasper con mordaz humor y justo sonó el timbre.

Me dí vuelta, enfrentándolo. Aún tenía un mechón de mis cabellos en sus labios. No sabía si pegarle o besarlo por comportarse como un chiquillo.

- ¿Le dijiste? - Me consulto Edward.

- Lo deduje solo y ya para con los celos. Pareces un cavernícola. - Concluyo Jasper, interviniendo.

Todos comenzaron a salir y agradecí que nadie perdiera el tiempo en vernos. Jasper recogió sus cosas y salió junto a la profesora, dejándonos momentáneamente solos.

- Perdón, perdón. Necesitamos hablar y te extraño como un loco. - Dijo Edward abrazándome y atrayéndome hacia él. Quise protestar pero su boca se unió a la mía, despertando mis ansias. De un suave roce a un caricia profunda y urgente. Mi cuerpo reaccionó y dejé de estar enojada. En pocas semanas me había convertido en una verdadera ninfómana. Respiré con dificultad y en busca de algo de cordura, le separé.

- Edward. Estamos en el instituto y…

El ruido de la puerta, nos sorprendió aún abrazados. Alguien venía gritando.

- Edward te robaron el au… ¿Qué está pasando acá?

* * *

**Y si. Siempre las dejo en lo mejor como dice mi amiga ..Cullen pero hay lana para tejer todavía:**

**¿Quién interrumpió? ¿Que pasa con la carrera? ¿Que pasó con el querido Volvo de Edward? ¿Que harán con el chantajista? y la mayor pregunta de todas: ¿Será su amor lo suficientemente fuerte para salir de esta competencia de enredos? **

**Las quiero mucho. Gracias por leer y espero que les guste este Eddy molesto y celoso. Si me permiten, este capítulo se lo dedico a Maya. Por creer en el amor. **

**Bienvenidas. Siempre. con cariño. Mirna R E V I E W S P L E A S E**


	39. Chapter 39

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de

Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.

El resto de los personajes son propiedad de "Mirgru"

Advertencia: Posee contenido adulto y lenguaje explícito.

Solo para mayores de 18 años.

Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor

**El riesgo de amar**

**Advertencia, este capítulo tiene al final una pizca de lemmon con humor. **

**Capitulo 38**

**Bella - ¿Y que somos?**

El ruido de la puerta, nos sorprendió aún abrazados.

- Edward te robaron el au… ¿Qué está pasando acá? - Soltó Seth al vernos en la comprometida posición.

- ¡Seth! Grita más fuerte. Talvez no te escucharon en Alaska. - Exclamó Edward sin dejar de acariciar mi espalda con delicadeza.

- Seth… no es lo que crees. - Alcancé a murmurar.

- Por favor Bella, estoy con ustedes todos los días. ¿O creías que me había tragado el cuento de Leah? Solo que los podían haber pillado algún maestro. Todo bien conmigo, pero mientras ustedes andan de … arrumacos, tu hermana está teniendo una crisis de nervios en el estacionamiento. Tu auto viejo … se lo fumaron. - Apremió Seth y mis ojos se desencajaron.

Levanté el rostro hacia Edward y me sorprendí al verlo suspirar quedamente. ¿Cómo podía tomarse semejante noticia, con esa calma? Me miró desde su altura y como si fuera parte del mismo acontecimiento, dijo:

- Te amo Bella. - Su voz sonó tan sincera, que me desarmó.

Tomó mi mano y junto a Seth, salimos hacia la entrada. En algún momento quise objetar que me llevara sujeta de esa forma, pues aún había una veintena de alumnos en el establecimiento. Todos reunidos con el director, que en vano trataba de calmar el berrinche de Alice. Si bien la noticia, era el robo del auto de Edward, a nadie le pasó desapercibido que él me traía cogida de la mano. Alice corrió a nuestro encuentro echándose a mis brazos en pleno llanto.

- Alice. No estés así. Verás que Charlie les ayudará y pronto lo recuperarán. - Expresé con aplomo. La verdad que no podía creer que esto hubiese sucedido a plena luz del día y en un lugar tan concurrido como el instituto. Además Forks era un pueblo tranquilo, donde todos nos conocíamos y pocas veces sucedían hechos de esta magnitud.

- Es que no lo entiendes, Bella. Ese auto fue el último regalo de papá. Se lo obsequió a Edward cuando cumplió dieciséis. Apenas había sacado la licencia, cuando ellos murieron. Para mí es mucho más que un auto. Imagínate para mi hermano. - Adujo Alice totalmente compungida.

Ante su declaración, me volví a mirar a "mi chico" que en silencio escuchaba el parloteo del Director que intentaba por todos los medios de excusarse, talvez con miedo que le entablara algún tipo de demanda por la desaparición del vehículo. El levantó su vista hacia mí con sus ojos embargados de tristeza y sentí por dentro como si me llamaba. Me acerqué al ruedo de personas que pululaban a su alrededor, justo cuando un apenado Ben, se disculpaba.

- Edward. Sé que es difícil de creer, dadas las circunstancias; pero te juro que no tengo nada que ver con esto. - Explicó el muchacho.

- Lo sé. No te preocupes. Es solo un auto. - Respondió Edward.

- ¿No sé? Me siento mal. ¿Puedo hacer algo por ti? - Aplicó Ben.

- Si no es molestia, podrías llevar a mi hermana y Jasper a casa. - Ben asintió en silencio y ambos se dieron un apretón de manos. Parecía tan simple arreglar las cosas de esa forma. Luego agregó. - ¿Bella podrías alcanzarme a la estación de policía? - Dijo Edward dirigiendo su atención hacia mí.

- Claro que sí. Vamos. - Contesté con aprensión.

De verdad admiraba la templanza con que se lo tomaba, sobre todo sabiendo la importancia sentimental que representaba el Volvo. Se lo veía triste, pero no enojado y me pregunté que pasaba por su cabeza. Mientras estábamos en la estación de policía para el papeleo de la denuncia, busco mi cercanía, tomándome de la mano o abrazándome por la cintura, aún frente a Charlie. Gracias a Dios, en ningún momento, mi padre hizo mala cara; como si entendiera el sentimiento de cariño y preocupación que nos embargaba. Sin dobles intenciones, como dos buenos amigos, sin tener que ocultarnos.

Ya cayendo la tarde; manejaba mi destartalada camioneta hacia la casa de los Cullen. Un callado Edward, viajaba a mi lado. De vez en cuando me miraba, extendía una sonrisa amorosa y mi corazón tartamudeaba. Llegando a la curva de entrada a la propiedad, dijo:

- Quédate esta noche conmigo. - Su tono bajo, me hizo temblar de anticipación.

- No tientes a la suerte. Demasiadas complicaciones te esperan en casa. - Me apuré a comentar.

- Por favor. Por favor. Sé mi regalo de cumpleaños. - Volvió a pedir.

- Tu cumpleaños es dentro de dos días. - Respondí con una sonrisa.

- ¿No me vas a dejar solito? - Inquirió con una especie de puchero.

- No señorito. Prometo solemnemente pasar todo el domingo contigo y tu encantadora familia. A propósito… mañana no puedo ir a correr. Tengo tareas en casa. -Concluí justo cuando llegábamos a la residencia Cullen.

Gracias a Dios, no protestó por la excusa y me sentí aliviada de poder borrar este día, de su agenda. Edward no respondió, pues estaba concentrado en la presencia de un despampanante convertible negro, estacionado frente a la casa. Me volví hacia él, dispuesta a despedirme, cuando la puerta de entrada se abrió y dos chicas con aspecto de modelos, salieron corriendo.

- ¡Sorpresa! - Gritaron ambas, abriendo la puerta de mi camioneta y arrastrando a Edward.

Como en cámara lenta, ví como la más alta de las chicas, se colgaba de su cuello, besándolo con desparpajo. Edward pareció sorprendido por el acto de la chica, pero no la alejó como yo hubiese querido.

- Tanya. ¿Qué haces aquí? - Adujo Edward. Su rostro era de un subido rojo, igual al mío.

- Eddy cariño. No soportaba más la idea de no verte. Además Emmett llamó, invitándome a venir. ¿No te alegras de verme? - Chilló la tal Tanya.

- Claro. Solo es que… estoy sorprendido. - Expresó Edward y como recordando mi presencia, se volvió hacia mí. - Bella. Baja, quiero presentarte.

Suspiré feliz al ver su intención, aunque mi autoestima tambaleaba ante los figurines que cariñosamente le abrazaban. Lentamente avancé a su lado, analizando sus reacciones, cuando aprecié como la otra chica, una pelirroja un tanto más baja, aunque igualmente bonita; besaba a mi chico en los labios, más lento y más desvergonzadamente. Por más que me esforcé en guardar la compostura, con cada paso, me sentía peor y peor.

- Hey Vicky. ¿Qué bien te ves? - Se apresuró a decir Edward haciéndola girar para contemplarla.

- Necesito más elogios que eso. Malo, malo Edward. Te fuiste sin despedirte de mí. Eso no hacen los amigos. - Susurró la colorada, apoyándose confianzudamente sobre el cuerpo de Edward.

- Eddy. - Grito una voz afinada. Un Morocho de rastras negras y tan bien vestido como las dos modelitos, se acercó dando saltos y para mi asombro, también beso a Edward en los labios. Esa fue la gota que rebalso el vaso.

- Laurent. ¿Tú también? - Soltó Edward con una risotada.

- Amigo, a poco creías que nos íbamos a olvidar de tu cumpleaños. Bonito. - Acotó el tipo llamado Laurent.

Me arrimé al grupo, totalmente apocada. Edward sin embargo, se soltó del agarre de sus amigos y me arrimó a él.

- Chicos. Ella es Bella... - Comenzó a decir Edward.

- Alias "Peligro" - Proclamó Emmett saliendo a nuestro encuentro.

- ¿Tu eres la chica de las motos? - Chilló Laurent poniendo su atención en mí.

- Y la que ha hecho, sangrar y sudar a Edward. - Agregó Emmett.

- No ayudes Em. - Gruñí.

- Nos han contado maravillas de ti. - Dijo Tanya a la vez que me daba un afectuoso abrazo. De repente no me caía tan mal.

- Ella es Tanya. Era mi novia … allí en Denali. - Presentó Edward y me percaté del uso pasado que le dio en la oración.

- Y yo soy su mejor amiga Victoria. ¿Tú eres la chica que a puesto a hacer deportes a nuestro Eddy? - Agregó la colorada llamada Victoria. Por mis adentros ya me caía gorda.

- Así parece. La próxima semana, participaremos del Triatlón Sprint en Washing … - No terminé de contestar, cuando Victoria habló de nuevo, ignorándome por completo.

- Por cierto. Que pena lo de tu auto, cariño. Papá me acaba de regalar este Ferrari California. Si quieres lo puedes usar el tiempo que necesites. Ya sabes que lo mío es tuyo. - Ronroneó Victoria tomándolo del brazo en un gesto que se me antojo más posesivo de lo adecuado.

Le tiró hacia el vehículo y yo me vi abandonada en el rellano, sin saber que hacer. Por suerte, Alice y Rosalie salieron a mi encuentro y con insistencia pidieron que me quedara a comer. Como los coqueteos in disimulados de Victoria no cesaban, decidí quedarme a vigilar. A favor de Edward debo decir que él no parecía alentarla, pero tampoco había dejado en claro mi posición. Inevitablemente la charla se centró en el robo del Volvo y la rememoración de las andanzas de Edward y compañía por todos los pubs de Juneau. Me sentía incómoda y fuera de lugar, por lo que cuando se les ocurrió pedir unas pizzas; me ofrecí a ir a buscarlas, a lo que se sumó Jasper y Emmett.

Por supuesto que fuimos en mi camioneta y por supuesto que Emmett se burló durante todo el trayecto, de mi adorado cacharro. Mi mente divagaba en los acontecimientos del día. Sopesaba el asunto de la colorada, cuando Jasper interrumpió mi pensamiento.

- No estés preocupada por… ¿Ya sabes? - Acotó Jasper mientras Emmett deliberaba sobre el pedido.

- Supongo que si te pregunto, si ¿Edward y Laurent? - Dije con comicidad.

- Oh Laurent es la Reyna del drama... y el amigo diseñador de Edward. No creo que haya otra explicación. - Se carcajeó Jasper.

- ¿Y Victoria? - Solté más seria.

- Tu sabes como era Edward. pero ahora es otro. Hace deportes, come cereales, mira las noticias y sale con una sola chica. Eso es lo único que te debe importar. - Respondió Jasper, intentando levantar mi ánimo.

- Si fuera mi único problema. - Murmuré con voz baja.

- ¿Hay algo más que te preocupe? Puedes contar conmigo. Anda lárgalo. - Me alentó.

Le miré un segundo, mientras meditaba sobre lo que tendría que enfrentar en pocas horas. No tenía idea de cómo me plantaría ante James y aún no había resuelto como sacaría el equipo sin que Jacob se diera cuenta.

- Es que hoy necesitaba sacar mi moto del taller. - Le confié en parte.

- ¿Vas a correr? - Preguntó Jasper con tono alterado.

- Solo necesito llevarla a la casa de Sam, para unos arreglos. ¿Tú también te vas a poner odioso con eso? - Reprendí al ver su reacción.

- Supongo que tienes suficiente con Edward. ¿Qué te parece si vamos ahora? Mientras esperamos por las pizzas. Tú la montas y yo llevo la camioneta. - Aplicó Jasper.

- ¿A quién hay que montar? - Consultó Emmett sorprendiéndonos.

- Te juro que tienes el don de la oportunidad … grandote. - Gruñí.

Al rato los tres nos encontrábamos en el viejo aserradero, ya que fue imposible quitarlo a Emmett del plan. Había aceptado que él conduciría la moto, ya que se había puesto insufrible con el tema y como yo ni loca le dejaría solo, nos pusimos los cascos y nos montamos en ella. Menos mal que la casa de Sam, quedaba cerca, aunque no lo suficiente para que al menos me diera una veintena de golpes contra el casco de Emmett. Con poco dominio, pero mucha convicción, fue corcoveando sobre mi pobre motocicleta, haciendo que nuestras cabezas se dieran topetazos cada dos metros.

Cuando la noche fue llegando a su fin, la cabeza se me partía, al igual que a Emmett, aunque éste lo negara. Esme y las chicas había bromeado sobre la cantidad de veces que habíamos requerido analgésicos en las últimas semanas y a pesar de la presencia indeseada de las amistades de Alaska, puedo decir que la velada no fue tan mala. Me despedí de todos, prometiendo que el domingo estaría a primera hora para ayudar en los preparativos. A pesar de querer hacer una salida elegante y silenciosa, Edward insistió que debía acompañarme hasta la entrada, digamos que con … demasiada insistencia.

- Para. - Susurró contra mi oído y como un autómata, me orille en la puerta de mi camioneta. - Necesito besarte. - Murmuró depositando mojados besos sobre mis labios.

- ¿Cómo te sientes? - Pregunté tomando su cara entre mis manos.

- Ahora. Bien. Lamento todo esto de las visitas. No sabía. - Se apresuró a decir mientras me abrazaba calidamente. Un abrazo tierno y posesivo, que registraba el contorno de mi cuerpo.

Se separó por unos segundos, dándose vuelta para revisar hacia el interior de la residencia. Luego me urgió a subir a la camioneta, solo para abrazarme de nuevo. Me acerco a él, olfateo mi cabello y fue dando suaves besos sobre mi cabeza, bajando por la mandíbula hasta la cruz de mi garganta. Un suspiro profundo se escapó de su pecho y levanté mi rostro hacia el suyo.

- ¿Qué? - Solté mirando sus maravillosos ojos verdes.

- Me siento un cretino aprovechador, pidiéndote estar así conmigo. En tu auto, a escondidas. Quería que habláramos y ya vez. Te mereces más que esto, pero ya no tengo fuerzas para resistirme a estar lejos de ti. - Explicó con voz grave y sensual; depositando un beso sobre la comisura de mis labios. Sentí su cuerpo temblar.

- Entonces no te resistas y deja que yo me aproveche de ti. - Respondí a la vez que busqué su boca con desesperación.

Otra vez la adrenalina ganó mis sentidos y la prudencia se fue al demonio. No importaba que estuviéramos a metros de la puerta, acariciándonos en la oscuridad. Necesitaba de mí como yo de él y me sentía triunfadora ante su urgencia. Me prefería a mí, a pesar de las dos bellezas que le esperaban adentro. Pasé una pierna por sobre su regazo, sentándome a horcajadas y apoyando directamente mi sexo sobre su dureza, lo que hizo que su cadera instintivamente se alzara. Juguetonamente me solivié para evitar su roce y él bufó de frustración. Con suerte mi pecho quedó justo a la altura de su boca y aprovecho el movimiento para mordisquear las turgencias de mis pezones que se marcaban sobre la ropa. Dedicándole húmedos recorridos por toda la zona. Desde mi altura, la imagen no podía ser mas caliente. Comencé a moverme en círculos, frotándome contra él, ganando los más escandalosos gemidos. Me sentía poderosa y excitante, al verlo tan sacado. Siguiendo mi arrebato de desinhibición, jalé mi remera por encima de los hombros, mientras sentía las manos de Edward bajando los breteles de mi brasier. Como un loco, disfruto de mis senos, lambiendo, apretando, chupando y mordiendo sin parar. Todo mi torso estaba brillante por la humedad de su hábil lengua. Perdón. ¿Por qué brillante? ¿Es que acaso había alguna luz en la entrada?

Cuando tomé conciencia de los faros alumbrándonos. El conductor, ya bajaba del auto.

- Carlisle, Carlisle. Mi maldita remera. Demonios. ¿Dónde está? - Brame con un tono agudo por los nervios.

- Aquí está. Deja que yo bajo. No digas nada. - Se apresuró a decir Edward, mientras se cacheteaba los pantalones para acomodar la carpa que se levantaba en mi honor.

- Que no estás de mejores. - Gruñí acomodando algo de mi ropa y me salí, dando un portazo. Avanzando hacia nosotros; el mismísimo Doctor Cullen me saludaba con un asentimiento de cabeza. Dios… él es tan caballeroso. ¿Qué estará pensando?

- Hola Bella. ¿Está Edward contigo? - Consultó Carlisle con timidez.

- Aquí estoy tío. - Saludó Edward asomándose por la ventanilla de mi camioneta.

- ¿Cómo estás hijo? Ya me llegaron las noticias. - Dijo Carlisle mirando de reojo hacia su sobrino.

- Bien. Son cosas que pasan Carlisle. Después de todo solo es algo material. Podría haber sido peor. De eso estábamos hablando con Bella. - Explicó Edward intentando ser convincente.

- Claro… Bueno… Solo no se tarden, chicos. - Sugirió Carlisle entrando a la casa.

Con disimulo le vi mirarme una vez más y allí me dí cuenta de las sendas aureolas de saliva sobre la remera, a la altura de mis pezones y me morí de la vergüenza. Volví a subir a la camioneta con la cortina de mi pelo, tapándome la cara. Nunca más podría ver a mi doctor a los ojos.

- El vio esto. - Solté angustiada. Tironeé la remera a la altura de la humedad.

- También esto. - Agregó Edward tomando los tirantes blancos de mi corpiño que asomaban como banderas por la cinturilla de la remera.

- ¡Oh Dios! ¡Oh Dios! - Me agarré la cabeza y me la dí contra el manubrio.

- Por favor no te apenes, era hora de que mandemos todo al diablo y nos mostremos, como lo que somos. - Señaló Edward tomando mi barbilla para levantarla.

- ¿Y que somos? - Pregunté con el corazón retumbándome en el pecho.

- Una pareja de novios, demostrándose cuanto se aman. - Murmuró contra mis labios.

No pude contestar. Solo me abandoné al placer de sus besos dulces, deliciosos y de repente … no fue tan terrible la idea de ser la novia de Edward Masen.

* * *

**Tenía que ponerlos en aprietos una vez más. Sorry si no entienden mi humor. Aún nos queda el asunto James así que no se pierdan el próximo capítulo y tiren algún final. YA ESTÁ CERCA... SNIF SNIF.**

**Les adelanto que ya está en el horno "Lágrimas de olvido" un fics muy triste en donde verán a nuestra parejita preferida, sufrir mucho. También hay dos más en producción y ya subí el Cap. 10 de "Susurros Inmortales" que se tira más por el suspenso.**

**¿Merezco unos reviews? **

**Bienvenidos Siempre. Con cariño. Mirna**


	40. Chapter 40

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de

Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.

El resto de los personajes son propiedad de "Mirgru"

Advertencia: Posee contenido adulto y lenguaje explícito.

Solo para mayores de 18 años.

Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor

**El riesgo de amar**

Capitulo 39

Edward – La mentira tiene patas cortas

- Edward Anthony Mansen. - Rugió con severidad mi tío, apenas cruce el recibidor.

- Carlisle. - Me acerqué a su mirada furiosa. Sabía que se venía el sermón de mi vida y no me parecía mal. La situación en la que había sorprendido a mi novia, era imperdonable. Mi novia… que bien sonaba y sonreí.

- Quiero que dejes inmediatamente en paz a Isabella Swan. - Sentenció Carlisle.

Levanté la cabeza con determinación. Estaba dispuesto a aceptar cualquier reto por mi conducta, pero nunca pensé que me dijera eso.

- Carlisle, yo no quiero hacerlo. - Dije buscando las palabras correctas.

- Es que no has reflexionado sobre todas las cosas que te dije, apenas llegaste. Ella no es ese tipo de chicas, merece más respeto que verse toqueteada vulgarmente en la oscuridad de un carro. Y quita esa sonrisa estúpida de tu cara. Estas a horas de cumplir 18 años y eres lo suficientemente mayor y solvente como para vivir la vida que elijas, pero mientras estés en mi casa, vas a respetarla. En que diablos estabas pensando. Es la hija del comisario Swan. ¿Tienes idea? ¿Qué … es parte de alguna clase de apuesta … retorcida?- Ladró Carlisle con severidad.

- Te aseguro que mis intenciones son serias y mi relación sería más oficial si ella me lo permitiera. Además estoy feliz aquí. Si tú quieres que me marche… lo haré. Pero en modo alguno me obligarás a dejarla. Le quiero. - Afirmé levantando la voz.

Carlisle se tomó un tiempo. Mirándome a los ojos, no sé si para amedrentarme o buscando la verdad.

- Yo tampoco quiero que te marches y en verdad sería superfeliz si te enseriaras con una chica como Bella. Solo temo que no le aprecies en la medida que se merece. - Aplicó mi tío.

- En verdad le amo y haría cualquier cosa para protegerla. Si supieras lo que he tenido que hacer desde que le conozco. - Respondí agitando mi cabeza.

- Sé de lo que es capaz esa chiquilla. Yo mismo he sido imprudente con respecto a su persona, pero si te importa… trátala como corresponde. Cuando se es joven, a veces no sabemos distinguir bien lo que es bueno para uno y si en verdad le quieres… aprende a cuidarle, aunque sea de ella misma. - Completó Carlisle, dándome un suave apretón en el hombro.

- Gracias Carlisle. En verdad tratare de hacer las cosas bien. Mañana mismo iré a hablar con ella. - Contesté palmeando su hombro.

- Te aprecio muchacho. - Agregó Carlisle y sin mediar nada me dio un abrazo.

Era el primer gesto físico de cariño que recibía de él y en cierto modo, me recordó a mi padre y no pude menos que emocionarme. El pensamiento enseguida se dirigió a mi querido auto. Mi querido Volvo. Se lo había entregado en bandeja de plata al desgraciado chantajista. Solo esperaba que cumpliera con el trato, como habíamos arreglado. De mi parte solo basto dejar la llave en el encendido y explicarle donde estaba el dispositivo de la alarma, para que sin esfuerzo se lo llevaran del estacionamiento de la escuela. No había forma de reunir el dinero que me pedía, sin levantar sospechas. Después de todo aunque sea por horas, seguía siendo menor y no podía sacar el dinero del banco sin que mi familia se enterara.

El resto de la jornada discurrió entre la amena charla de mis amigos de Alaska. En verdad me alegraba su visita, aunque me incomodaron recordando las anécdotas que contaron. Ya no era ese tipo que se divertía poniéndoles puntación a las chicas o que se la pasaba en juergas de alcohol y cigarrillos. Incluso bromeaban sobre el echo de cómo vestía ahora, pues para horror de Laurent todo mi closet rebosaba de ropa deportiva. Además el constante acoso de Victoria me enervó. Tanya misma le reprocho su obviedad, cuando insinuó que debíamos pasar la noche en su hotel.

Cuando se despedían, me atreví a decirle.

- Lo lamento mucho Tanya. - Susurré vacilante.

- ¿Porqué? ¿Por no seguir la relación a distancia o por haberte liado con mi amiga durante el tiempo que estuvimos juntos? - Preguntó con cierto mohín gracioso.

- Por no tratarte como te merecías. Los últimos años he sido un verdadero idiota y lo peor es que estaba orgulloso de ello. Te debo mucho por haberme aguantado. - Explique llevándola del brazo hacia el auto.

- Pero eras mi idiota preferido. Vaya que te ha cambiado. Tardaré en acostumbrarme a este nuevo Eddy, supongo que es bueno que la hayas encontrado. - Replicó con dulzura. Por cierto que sentí que era innecesario que aclaráramos que nos referíamos a Bella.

- Le amo Tanya. Es increíble. - Confesé a mi amiga.

- Me alegro por ti. Tráela mañana, así la conozco mejor. Prometo cuidarla de las zarpas de Victoria. - Bromeo Tanya antes de subir al fabuloso convertible.

A la mañana siguiente, muy temprano. La casa bullía por la previa de mi fiesta de cumpleaños. Jacob y Seth pasaron a buscarme a las 7 de la mañana y aprovechando el fresco. Salimos a correr por el camino que llevaba a la Push. La carrera era fácil ahora que estaba en forma, así que pudimos platicar sobre lo que nos habíamos perdido en las últimas semanas, aunque no me animé a tocar el tema de Bella. Indefectiblemente era nombrada durante todo el trayecto, ya sea por uno u otro e incluso Jacob me relató que había vendido el terreno en que quería construir su casa, para saldar la hipoteca levantada en el taller. Por supuesto que me entristeció que sacrificara esa posesión pero también me alegró que ese peso le quitara el motivo a Bella para que se viera presionada a seguir participando en las malditas carreras de moto. De todos modos, ello no augurara que no se metería en nuevos problemas.

Cuando volvimos a casa. Mis amigos de Alaska estaban de regreso. Alice y Laurent mantenían una abierta disputa por sobre donde debían estar los cientos de luces que querían colgar en la entrada a la propiedad. A su lado Jasper mantenía la escalera pacientemente. Esme, Rosalie, Tanya y Victoria hacían de las suyas en la cocina sin mayores pericias ya que al no existir un servicio de catering en el pueblo, se habían tenido que encargar directamente de los bocadillos. Para sus refinados gustos, la experiencia era liberadora y divertida, pues las risas no paraban. De repente me sentí ajeno a todo. El motivo… Bella no estaba conmigo para compartirlo. Así que decidí que después de almorzar iría a buscarla y de paso invitaría a Charlie así comenzaba a aclarar las cosas entre nosotros. Como me encontraba sin auto, le pedí prestado el suyo a Rosalie, después de jurar y perjurar que no le haría el mínimo rayón. Mientras tanto Emmett acompañó a Jacob al aserradero para buscar un grupo electrógeno pues con la cantidad de luces que mi hermana se empeñaba en colocar, no existía fusibles que alcanzaran.

Cuando llegué a la casa de los Swan, mi ánimo no estaba tan alto como cuando lo planeé. No solo por que aún le temía al Jefe, sino porque había aplazado cobardemente la charla con respecto a las posibles consecuencias de no habernos protegido al tener relaciones. Buscaba y rebuscaba en mi cabeza las palabras correctas para no asustarla y a la vez que se sintiera amada y respaldada. En verdad quería hacer las cosas bien para ella.

- Edward. Que extraño verte por aquí. - Saludó Charlie al abrir la puerta.

- Hola Charlie. Espero no molestar. - Solté con nerviosismo.

- Para nada muchacho. Pasa. Pasa. - Invitó Charlie.

- No sé si Bella le ha contado que mañana es mi cumpleaños y pues... venía a invitarlo. Mis tíos estarían encantados de recibirlo. - Expresé con vacilación.

- Algo me contó Bella esta mañana, antes de ir a tu casa. Por supuesto que me gustaría ir. Espero que no se sientan mal por tenerme en la fiesta y prometo no ponerme pesado con lo del alcohol. - Respondió Charlie con una asombrosa sonrisa por debajo de su peludo bigote.

- Por cierto. ¿Dijo que Bella fue a mi casa? - Consulté preocupado.

- Se fue como a la diez. Me conto que tenían cientos de cosas que hacer para la fiesta. ¿No la has visto? - Refirió Charlie, borrando la sonrisa.

- Es que salí a entrenar muy temprano. Con Jacob y Seth. - Traté de sonar convincente. El gesto de Charlie se relajó y me levanté en busca de irme. Vaya a saber Dios en que maldito problemas se había metido Bella. Estaba a punto de subirme al auto, cuando Charlie volvió a hablar.

- La verdad que me alegro que Bella tenga nuevos amigos. La he dejado demasiado tiempo sola y sus juntas… Ya sé que los chicos de la reserva son buenos pibes y eso, pero … - Charlie parecía muy confundido.

- ¿Qué pasa Charlie? - Me volví a verle.

- Hace unos días. Bella trajo a la casa a un muchacho. Me pareció algo grande para ella, pero como me dijo que era amigo de Jacob… pues lo deje pasar. En verdad el tipo no me gustó para nada. - Confesó Charlie.

- ¿Cómo era? - Solté sin ya ocultar mi preocupación.

- Rubio, pelo largo, pinta entre motociclista y matón. ¿No sé? Ni siquiera me dijo su apellido para hacerlo averiguar. James algo… - Contestó Charlie.

Mi cara de alarma, no le pasó desapercibida. Al instante estaba llamando a Jake. Pues no fue sorpresa cuando me dijo que al llegar al aserradero se encontraron con que faltaba la moto y el equipo de Bella y que Emmett le había contado que le habían ayudado a llevarla a la casa de Sam. Allí se dirigían a la vez que le pedí que me hicieran saber si le encontraban.

- Hay Bella… te juro que… - Largué entre dientes, totalmente olvidado que su padre estaba a mi lado.

- ¿Qué sucede Edward? Más vale que me digas la verdad. - El rostro de Charlie comenzó a enrojecer.

Le pedí un segundo a la vez que tecleaba el número de la casa de Seth. Por supuesto que él tampoco estaba y Leah me confió que había viajado a Port Angeles para una carrera. Cuando colgué… las palabras de Carlisle resonaban en mi cabeza como una predicción. _"Cuando se es joven, a veces no sabemos distinguir bien lo que es bueno para uno y si en verdad le quieres… aprende a cuidarle, aunque sea de ella misma"_

- Jefe Swan. Creo que Bella puede estar en problemas. Deberíamos ir a Port Angeles talvez esté por participar de una carrera de motos. - Bufé mientras un encolerizado Charlie me fulminaba a preguntas.

En pocos minutos, nos encontrábamos en el patrullero, quemando caucho en la carretera y maldiciendo como dos marineros. Debes en cuando, me tiraba una pregunta y yo le respondía lo que sabía. El que las llevaba de perder era Jacob. A ese punto tanto el comisario como yo estábamos por echarle unos guantes por alentarla a participar en estas locuras. De solo pensar en que James pudiera aprovecharse de ella, me ponía nauseabundo.

Bella – La mentira tiene patas cortas

De solo pensar en que James pudiera aprovecharse de mí, me ponía nauseabunda. Era la segunda vez que vomitaba en el día. A primera hora de la mañana, había largado el desayuno, apremiada por los nervios que me estrujaban el estómago. No había sido difícil escapar de casa y de seguro que Edward estaría suficientemente ocupado con los preparativos de su cumpleaños como para que notara mi ausencia. Con suerte volveriamos a Forks antes de la noche y no se daría cuenta.

A mi lado Sam y Seth eran unas estatuas inmovibles. Ellos me habían acompañado a los baños y habían insistido en ver la preparación de la motocicleta, auque nada podíamos objetar de los mecánicos de James. Disciplinados y diligentes habían aprontado mi máquina, las ruedas nuevas prometían mayor agarre y los estridentes colores de las calcomanías avisaban del nuevo sponsor. James revoloteaba buscando acercarse pero mis amigos estaban férreamente respaldando mis movimientos. Después de todo, solo le había prometido que no metería ni a Jacob, ni a Edward en el asunto.

- No te olvides que me debes un teléfono. - Ladré hacia las duras facciones de James.

- Y tú no te olvides que me debes una carrera ganada. - Escupió el maldito.

- Me niego a correr antes de que me lo regreses. - Le grité encolerizada.

- Pasa primera la meta y te lo daré. - Su rostro lívido de furia, apenas ocultaba la decepción de no haberme podido avanzar sola.

Los de la organización se acercaron a recoger las fichas y el equipo comenzó a moverse de las tiendas a la línea de partida. Ya había bajado mi visera y Seth me ajustaba la pechera y la faja lumbar, mientras Sam indicaba por décima vez al tal Félix nuestro plan de ataque. El grandote no estaba del todo desconforme de encarar una competencia con una táctica previa, aunque esta fuera para cuidar de una nenita. Tras varias pruebas en el arranque y algunas palabrotas cruzadas, me había deslizado una disimulada sonrisa a la que le respondí con un golpecito en el brazo. En esas circunstancias nos enfrentamos a la parrilla amarilla de largada sobre una elevación de unos 2 metros de altura. A pesar de ser un circuito clandestino, estaba muy bien emplazado y hasta poseía el sistema de Random Gate para marcar la salida.

Volví mi mirada hacia Seth y Sam que estaban a un costado.

- Vamos Ness. Mantente concentrada. - Gritaba Sam.

- Dale espacio, mono peludo. Cuidado con la segunda curva. - Ordenaba Seth.

Apreté el acelerador. El motor rugía y el sonido ganó mi nerviosismo. Solo debía disfrutar el proceso y olvidarme de los problemas, era una carrera igual que tantas. Retrocedí unos 40 centímetros como táctica para conseguir empuje, pues contaba con menos peso que mis competidores varones y así ganaba una centésimas gloriosas en la largada. La vaya cayó y entre medio del estallido de la gente me abalancé hacia el frente. El circuito se abrió en una calle de menos de 50 metros para subir luego a una rampla y la primera elevación se alzó tras un salto de casi tres metros. Primera curva, las motos se encimaba a menos de un metro, aunque Félix hacía bien su trabajo aligerando los bordes. El suelo arenoso y húmedo, estaba poblado de rectas largas y curvas amplias, en un recorrido plagado de carretillas y mesetas. Casi reía de la excitación, aunque los baches que comenzaban a formarse en los recibidores se volvían más peligrosos, vuelta tras vuelta. 1.750 metros de endemoniada adrenalina, saltos espectaculares, barro y ruda disciplina. ¿Por qué mierda hacía esto? Ha sí. El taller de Jacob … Los besos de Edward Masen. Este pensamiento me desconcentró junto cuando me enfrentaba a una curva de casi 10 metros donde nos apiñábamos tres competidores. Tambalee casi saliéndome de la trayectoria, salvando por un pelo la salida hacia la recta final. 120 metros me separaban de la línea de llegada. Aceleré a fondo sin poder avisar si mis laterales estaban despejados. Centelleos de flashes se colaban a mis costados. Mi corazón desbocado, pedía "Dios, déjame llegar, déjame llegar" Una maroma de brazos que no conocía me recibieron y lo supe. Había ganado.

Como en una nube que poco tenía que ver con el cielo. James se acercó y me ayudó a bajar de la moto. Sam y Seth agarraron la máquina y fueron abriendo paso entremedio de la multitud. Un jalón en mi espalda, otro empujón y luego unas fuertes manos me agarraron de las hombreras y me guiaron hacia un acceso, mientras luces rojas y azules comenzaron a cercar los alrededores en un enjambre enloquecido de gente corriendo de un lado a otro. Aturdida, no entendía que sucedía. Los fuertes brazos tironeaban de mí, haciendome tropezar en reiteradas oportunidades. Cuando llegamos al costado de una casilla, logré volverme.

- ¿James que mierda estás haciendo? Suéltame. - Proclame con furia.

Al frente mío. El rostro serio de Edward se elevaba. Sus largos miembros me cubrían protectoramente.

- Edward. Edward. - Gemí abrazándole. Ya tendría tiempo para regañarme. Ahora solo quería que me sostuviera. Toda la tensión me desbordó; un torrente de lágrimas me ahogaba detrás del visor. No había un espíritu de triunfo en mi deseo de correr. Solo quería arreglar las cosas. No lo había disfrutado como antes. Me preocupaba alguien por el que temía lastimarme. Nunca tube tanto miedo al correr. Tenía miedo ... miedo de no volverlo a ver.

Desprendí mi casco con desesperación y elevé mis manos a su cuello, para buscar su boca. Su beso fue cálido y suave.

- Bella. - Llamaron dos voces demasiado conocidas.

Me dí vuelta solo para enfrentarlos. Jacob y mi padre también estaban allí.

* * *

**Hola de nuevo y si. Queda el final. **

**Mis agradecimientos a todas las que me agregaron como fav y a quienes han dejado sus reviews. En especial a Berenice... tenías razón con respecto al auto de Edward. En verdad espero que les haya gustado y no se pierdan el últino capítulo.**

**Bienvenidos siempre con Cariño Mirna. **


	41. Chapter 41

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de

Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.

El resto de los personajes son propiedad de "Mirgru"

Advertencia: Posee contenido adulto y lenguaje explícito.

Solo para mayores de 18 años.

Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor

**El riesgo de amar**

**Capitulo ****40 **4 Asaltos al amor

**Bella – ****Round 1 **

- Bella. - Llamaron dos voces demasiado conocidas.

Me dí vuelta solo para enfrentarlos. Jacob y mi padre también estaban allí. Sus caras decían todo.

- Lo siento. - Susurró Edward a mis espaldas.

- Yo más. - Contesté sin volverme.

- Debería preguntarte. ¿Qué mierda significa todo esto? Pero después de ver lo que haz echo. Dudo que me digas totalmente la verdad. - Grito mi padre con la cara tan roja y encolerizada, que tuve miedo que le diera un ataque. Después de todo, no es tan joven. ¿En que pensaba al darle tales disgustos?

- Soy buena. Gané. - Dije estúpidamente.

- Oh si. Les dan medallas a las niñas que juegan a romperse el cuello en estos armatostes. Buena contestación. Estoy orgulloso de ti y de todas las mentiras que me has dicho desde… desde. ¿Desde cuando? - Apretó mi padre.

- Unos meses. - Respondí y el gruñido de Jacob atrajo mi atención. Para que seguir. Supongo que a estas alturas, ya nada podía hacer más daño. - Un año y medio, en realidad. - Corregí bajando la vista.

- Todo este tiempo, todo este tiempo. - Gruño Charlie en diferentes tonos de enojo. - Y tú Jacob. ¿Cómo te atreviste a alentarla a esta irresponsabilidad?

- Solo quería verla feliz, Charlie. - Explicó Jacob y mi padre intentó seguir con la reprendida, cuando un uniformado le llamó. De mala gana se alejó de nosotros.

Con mano temblorosa, comencé a quitarme el cubrecuello y con los dientes, desprendí los abrojos de los guantes, mordiéndolos con furia, como si ellos fueran culpables de lo que pasaba. Jacob se agachó y empezó a desmontar las rodilleras con movimientos bruscos y mascullando no sé que cosa de "para que quieres enemigos si tienes semejantes amigos".

- Deja. - Farfulle, deshaciéndome de su ayuda.

- Sabes que no puedes quitarte todo sola. ¿Por qué lo hiciste Bella? ¿En que pensabas, poniéndote en las manos de James? - Preguntó Jacob, volviendo a su tarea.

- Lo hice por ti ¿Ok? Te lo debía. Solo con el dinero de la apuesta, cubriría la hipoteca atrasada del taller. Ahora con tantos poli ¿Qué pasará con el premio? Ojala Seth haya podido cobrarlo. - Gemí agarrándome a su hombro, mientras quitaba una tobillera.

Del otro lado, la mano de Edward me sujeto con suavidad por la cintura para ayudarme a mantener el equilibrio. Seguía la conversación con el gesto severo, pero sin agregar una palabra y eso lo hacía más terrible.

- Si hubieses confiado en mí, talvez estarías enterada que cubrí la deuda esta semana con la venta de un terreno que tenía, pero… Claro, la señorita ha estado muy ocupada en este tiempo. ¿Hay algo más que debiera saber? - Rugió Jacob, alternando su mirada entre Edward y yo.

La pregunta, me tomó por sorpresa. Jacob no tenía ningún derecho a cuestionarme si tenía algo con Edward. ¿A qué venían esos aires de reclamo? El era solo mi amigo y mil veces se lo dejé en claro. Lamentablemente el lapsus de tiempo que pasó hasta que encontrara las palabras que quería decir sin ofenderlo, tuvieron un significado diferente para Edward.

- Si a lo que te refieres, es a mí. Pues …Sí. Bella es mi novia y tenemos una relación. O al menos la teníamos. - Aplicó Edward.

- Edward no. - Quise explicarme pero todo se salía de contexto. Todo estaba al revés.

- No Bella. Yo te he dado la oportunidad de sincerarte con respecto a nuestra relación y echo sacrificios que ni siquiera hubiese considerado si no me importaras lo que me importas y aún así. Arriesgas lo nuestro, engañándome y exponiéndote. Así que decide. - Largo Edward con voz ronca.

- ¿Qué debo elegir? No tengo nada que elegir. Mi vida es un lío. - Mi voz salió acongojada, como si alguien estuviera apretándome la garganta.

- Elige si quieres seguir viviendo en la mentira. Ni siquiera a Jacob que supuestamente es tu "gran amigo" te atreves a decir lo que sientes por mí. Talvez porque yo he sido el iluso y siempre le has preferido. Creo que estoy haciendo el papel de tonto… mejor me marcho. - Dijo Edward. Si bien la oración comenzó con enojo, el final solo fue un murmullo apagado.

- Edward. No era mi in … Edward yo … - Quise decirle tantas cosas y solo podía balbucear monosílabos que no nos dejaban en nada.

- Voy a hablar con tu padre. Talvez le convenza que te deje terminar de cursar la escuela aquí. El triatlón es en poco tiempo y sin ti no tendríamos equipo para competir. - Mencionó dándose vuelta y caminando en largas zancadas hacia donde mi padre estaba.

- Claro … el tri-a-tlón. - Solté embobada. Lo arruiné todo. El ya no me quería, solo le importaba que participara en la estúpida competencia, como en el principio.

Creí que me desvanecía de la impresión. Todo mi mundo se derrumbaba. Claro que al igual que un castillo de naipes, ninguna relación se basa en mentiras. Ni la de un padre con su hija, ni la de un amigo con otro y menos la mía con Edward.

El resto pasó como en un sueño. La organización entera de la carrera, fue detenida; dentro de ellos James. La policía de Port Angeles había encontrado numerosas faltas a la salud y la seguridad, se los culpó de estafas y otros delitos, aunque yo me negué a acusarlo. En cierto momento pude acercarme lo suficiente y alcancé a hablarle a Félix, que por ser solo un corredor más, no parecía tener la atención de los agentes.

- Félix yo no voy a levantar ninguna denuncia contra James. Todos creen que lo hice por mi voluntad. Solo quería recuperar el teléfono. - Expliqué con voz suave.

El enorme cuerpo de mi eventual compañero de carreras, estaba apoyado indolentemente sobre uno de los trailers.

- Buena carrera. Te felicito. - Contestó como si no hubiera escuchado mis palabras.

- Félix por favor. No puedo dejar que esa grabación dañe más a mi papá de lo que esto le ha hecho. - Insistí.

- Supongo que no se ve bien en el legajo del comisario, que su hija se dedique a las carreras clandestinas. ¿Te han pintado los dedos? - Dijo, volviéndose a mirarme. Su rostro anguloso y sus facciones toscas no me amedrentaron esta vez.

- No. Supongo que mi padre, tiene que ver. - Pronuncié en un suspiro.

- Y supongo que no tendrás la influencia, de librarme de esto. - Murmuró y algo en mí, intuyó que él podría ser mi salvación.

- Podría intentarlo. - Sugerí.

- Talvez yo podría decirte que sería interesante pasar por el depósito de Front y Lincoln. Vaya a saber lo que podrías encontrar. - Félix sonrió y yo le correspondí.

- Haré mi mayor esfuerzo. - Solté dándole un golpecito juguetón.

- Vale. Trataré de calmar a James. No te preocupes que le haré desistir de cualquier cosa que quiera intentar en el futuro. - Respondió Félix.

- ¿Habrá echo alguna copia del video? - Pregunté con temor.

- Ni que tuviera la inteligencia para hacerlo. No te preocupes. - Le miré a los ojos y confié. ¿Por qué no? Hace minutos le había confiado mi vida en una carrera y me había defendido sin dudar. Se había jugado y ese tipo de camaradería… no se fingía.

- Todos modos, mi moto es suya. Como se lo prometí. Un trato es un trato. - Dije mordiendo mi labio. Me dolía el alma, desprenderme de ella.

- Vaya, eso sí que le sorprenderá. - Un policía se acercó y Félix se apuró a decir. - Chau Isabella. Fue un gusto correr contigo y no contra ti.

Le ví alejarse y con temor, busqué a mi padre. Una última mentira… total nada podía empeorar. Por supuesto que cualquier discurso, parecía dar contra una pared. Pero Charlie entendió que el otro corredor era un amigo que se había anotado en contra de sus principios, por que no quería dejarme sola. De mala gana accedió a ayudar para que no levantaran cargos contra Félix, ya que supuso que en cierto modo me había protegido. También se hizo un allanamiento inmediato en los depósitos del muelle y para mi absoluto asombro el Volvo de Edward apareció allí. Más cargos se sumaron contra James. Por supuesto que yo no creía en las casualidades. ¿Ahora quién mentía a quién?

**Edward – ****Round 2**

Qué estúpido que soy. Soy un idiota. Enamorándome hasta las tuercas de esa chiquilla insensata. Ella ni siquiera sabe, lo que siente. Hoy me demostró que su devoción por Jacob, es más que suficiente para burlar mi confianza y mentirme descaradamente. Hasta mi auto, me había dejado robar para recuperar el teléfono con que nos había filmado haciendo el amor. Pero eso no dolía tanto como el sentir que no era suficiente para ella. Después de todo lo que compartimos. De haber desnudado mi alma diciéndole que le amaba y ella solo había aceptado a consecuencia de mi revelación. Yo empuje el borde y ella no fue la que cayó… fui yo.

Gracias a Dios. Carlisle no tubo el menor reparo en irme a buscar a Port Angeles y haciendo gala de su acostumbrada entereza. Había escuchado mi relato de todo lo que había sucedido esa tarde, sin interrumpir mi monólogo ni una sola vez. Ya casi estábamos de regreso en Forks, cuando se atrevió a hablar.

- Obraste bien Edward. Talvez anoche te reproché tu accionar, pero ahora no dudo de tus sentimientos. Es difícil ser justo con la persona que se quiere. - Expresó Carlisle.

- Lo malo es que todo esto, solo puso en evidencia que no soy correspondido como creía. No entiendo Carlisle. ¿Cuánto tengo que apostar en esta relación, para que ella me ame y confíe en mí? - Solté con aflicción y algo de coraje.

- Amar no es una competencia de quién da más. Es elegir compartirse. Se acepta el riesgo y se entrega el corazón sin esperar nada a cambio. Talvez solo te parezcan palabras cursis o rebuscadas, pero no encuentro otra forma de describirlo. - Carlisle parecía una autoridad en la materia. No me extrañaba que mi tía fuera tan feliz a su lado. - Ahora ponte bien, que no quiero que le arruines los preparativos a Esme. Mañana es tu cumpleaños, lo vamos a celebrar y si hace falta, yo mismo le hablaré a Charlie para que deje venir a Bella y así podrán arreglar las cosas. Ya lo verás. - Concluyó mi tío, ya a punto de ingresar en el camino que daba a la residencia Cullen.

Ni me pregunten que fue del resto del día. Solo tenía cabeza para Bella. Saltaba cada vez que sonaba el timbre de la puerta o recibíamos una llamada. En vano trataron de alegrarme por el inminente festejo. ¿Qué tendría que celebrar?. No pasó demasiadas horas para cuando los primeros invitados comenzaron a llegar. Gracias a Dios, eran los chicos de la reserva y entre ellos venía Leah, Seth y Jacob.

- Gracias. Gracias por venir. - Me acerqué a saludar a Jacob. Su gesto fruncido no daba para buenas, pero aún así había venido. ¿Talvez ella viniera después de todo? Solo espero que el encuentro no sea para aclararme que sus sentimientos eran hacia mi amigo y que todo lo nuestro había sido un error.

- Hey levanta el ánimo. Esto es un cumpleaños. No un velorio. Haber si me aclaras como me tengo que presentarme. - Consultó Leah intentando sacarme una sonrisa.

- Solo como una amiga. Gracias por todo Leah; aunque te agradecería que si le ves a Charlie, digas que nos hemos dejado en buen término, pues ayer nos vio besándonos. - Comenté con aire pesimista.

- ¿Te vio besándote con Bella y no te rajo un tiro? En verdad le debes de caer bien. - Leah se carcajeó, aunque yo no le encontré la gracia.

- Lo que pasa es que le pasó desapercibido al ver a su hija bajar de una motocicleta enduro cubierta de barro. - Acoté con sorna. No podía olvidar que ella también había sido parte de los embustes de Bella, para esas correrías.

- ¿Qué va a hacer Charlie? - Preguntó Leah con verdadera preocupación.

- No sé. Te juro que le rogué mucho para que no le fuera a castigar, enviándole con su madre y hasta le puse de excusa la prueba del Traitlón, pero era como hablarle a una pared. - Le contesté a la vez que pasaba mi mano por el cabello en un ademán nervioso.

Pronto, llegaron otros invitados y me vi en la necesidad de hacer presentaciones. La verdad que ni conocía a la mitad de las personas que comenzaban a llenar la casa. Apenas algunos chicos del instituto, entre los que se encontraba Jessica y Lauren. Cuando les vi con intenciones de acercarse, es que me desaparecí a mi cuarto. Suficientes atenciones tenía con Victoria como para soportar el acoso de las otras dos.

**Bella – ****Round 3**

- Papá no es necesario que te quedes. Ya sé que debería estar agradecida que me hayas permitido asistir, pero ya… párale. - Gruñí al verlo estacionar frente a los Cullen.

- Por si no sabes. Edward me ha extendido la invitación. Así que no tientes a mi paciencia y disfruta tus últimos minutos de libertad, te espera un largo castigo. Además quiero darle la noticia a Edward que recuperamos su auto. En verdad que amigos te escogiste, Bella. Gracias a Dios, este chico Edward parece estar sinceramente interesado en ti a pesar de tus niñerías. - Gruñó Charlie.

- Gracias papá por no mandarme de regreso a Texas. - La palabra papá se me atoró.

- Ni que lo digas. No se de donde han sacado que haría tal cosa. Ayer Edward por poco me hace firmar un contrato para que no te fletara con tu madre. Yo sé que no compartimos muchas cosas, Bella. Pero te quiero mucho y estoy contento de tenerte conmigo. Talvez si me hubieras dicho que te gustaban las motos… ¿No sé? - Farfullo incoherentemente mi padre y los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas. Estaba echa una llorona patética.

- ¿Qué papá? No te veo, montando una conmigo. - Reprendí con ternura.

- Te hubiese acompañado. ¿Ok? Tienes que aprender a confiar en quienes te quieren nena. Vamos, tengo una fiesta que alegrar. - Soltó al final y nunca me sentí más contenida en mi vida.

Era la charla más larga que le había escuchado pronunciar y me alegraba poder hablar así con mi padre, aunque era algo incomodo. Gracias a Dios, cuando entramos, Esme se nos echó encima y condujo a mi padre donde estaba Carlisle y otros adultos. Sin embargo yo no tuve la suerte de escaparme, pues de inmediato me agarró Victoria y me pidió que ayudara con las bebidas.

- Linda, tú dijiste que ayudarías. ¿Te importa hacerte cargo de la barra? - soltó apenas verme.

- Claro que si y Edw… - La muy insolente volvió a cortarme. Parecía que solo se escuchaba a ella misma.

- A por cierto. ¿No te molesta ponerte esta ropa? Le pedí al otro amigo de Eddy que se cambiara también. Después de todo, solo es para darle un tono elegante a la reunión. Voy a ver como van los bocadillos. Tengo a Alice y Rosalie en la cocina. - Soltó la colorada y con aire suficiente, se desapareció, dejándome con la palabra en la boca.

Iba a tirar la ropa a la basura, cuando ví a Jacob aparecer con una camisa blanca y pantalón negro de vestir. Caminaba hacia mí con aire desganado.

- Supongo que sos el otro barman. - Aclaré mostrando mi ropa.

- Parece que los amigos sofisticados de Alaska, quieren que nos disfracemos, pues nuestra ropa no le parece suficientemente elegante. - Replicó Jacob con burla.

Miré la blusa azul que Alice me había regalado y que había escogido usar ese día como la prenda más femenina que tenía en mi guardarropa. Los jeans nuevos que había comprado a mi talle y que se pegaban a mis caderas, ya no parecían una buena elección.

- Que va. Si les hace feliz que nos vistamos de pingüinos. - Suspiré y me dirigí al baño de servicio.

Cuando pasé por la cocina, me encontré con Alice y Rosalie, acarreando bandejas y un histérico Laurent que agitaba ordenes con cuchillo en mano como si fuera la varita de un hado madrino.

- Alice. ¿Por qué estás así? - Largué al verla sin arreglar y con la cara tiznada de harina.

- Gracias a Dios que estás aquí. Esto es un caos. La gente ya llegó y recién terminamos con los tentempiés. Ni siquiera me he podido bañar. - Explicó Alice con ademanes exagerados.

- No te preocupes. Yo me haré cargo. Vayan a vestirse. ¿Dónde están los chicos? - Consulté con temor de enfrentar al homenajeado.

- Están en el cuarto de Edward, tratándolo de animar para que baje. No se que se trae. Le diré que llegaste haber si le cambia el humor. - Concluyó Rosalie, quitándose el delantal que a pesar de su simpleza le hacía ver como modelo de comercial de cocina. Siempre estaba perfecta.

- No le avises. Que sea sorpresa. - Aplique cobardemente y me fui, bandeja en mano a atender a los invitados con mi mejor cara de chica buena.

De repente sentí que alguien bajaba por las escaleras y el corazón me tronó anticipando su presencia.

- ¿Qué mierda estás haciendo? - Gruñó Edward al verme. Claramente no esperaba que me apareciera. No me quería ahí. Ya era historia pasada.

Sentí las lagrimas escocerme la vista y el estómago se me estrujó. Quería salir corriendo… pero ya saben. No soy de las que huyen. Así que levanté la barbilla y dije:

- ¿Un canapé Edward? - Mi voz sonó casi normal. Solo que fue seguida por un gritito ahogado, al verme arrastrada por él, escaleras arriba.

- Tú espera aquí. - Bramó con furia, dejándome sola en una habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

No lo soporté más y me largué a llorar desconsoladamente. Entre medio de hipos y lágrimas, las nauseas se acentuaron y me vi corriendo a la puerta entreabierta del baño.

Pasaron unos minutos hasta que pude pararme. Las piernas me temblaban y un sudor frío cubría mi frente. ¿Hasta donde podré soportar todos estos nervios? "Si tan solo pudiera tomarme algo". Pensé a la vez que habría el gabinete del baño. (Ver Capítulo 26) Allí como un trofeo… había un condón pegado en la cara interna de la puerta. Decía "Isabella Swan" en el envoltorio con una letra demasiado conocida.

El gusto agrio de mi boca volvió y me vi inclinada en la pileta una vez más.

**Edward - Round 4**

- Alice como te atreves a poner a Jacob y Bella a servir como si fueran unos empleados. - Rugí entrando de sopetón a su habitación.

Para mi sorpresa, Alice estaba a medio vestir, solo con una enagua y Rosalie no estaba mucho mejor.

- No se de lo que hablas. Estaba tan apurada que no vi nada. - Dijo Alice con los ojos abiertos. Su desconcierto parecía real.

- Debe ser obra de Victoria. No ha parado de dar órdenes desde que llegó. - contestó Rosalie.

- Bella está en mi cuarto. Busquen a Jake y díganle que se cambie. Ya me disculparé con él personalmente. Yo iré a poner las cosas en su lugar. - Le dije a Alice y a pasos agigantados, busque mi objetivo.

La hallé en el recibidor, platicando con las víboras embaucadoras de Jessica y Laurent. ¿Con quién más podía estar?

- Victoria. Si no vas a respetar a mis amigos. Creo que es mejor que te vayas ya de esta casa. - Mi voz estaba descontrolada de la ira.

- ¿Qué pasa Eddy? Es porque puse a Belita y ese otro chico en la barra. Tienes que cuidar más tus juntas, cariño. - Ronroneó Victoria.

- Tienes razón. - Y sin otra explicación, le tomé del brazo y la acompañé a la puerta, mientras ella me miraba con los ojos desorbitados. - Gracias por venir Victoria. Hasta nunca. - Cerré la puerta ante la mirada atónita de mis invitados.

Tras un leve saludo de cabeza, corrí a mi habitación. Al abrir la puerta, alcancé a escuchar como Bella estaba descompuesta. Mi corazón se achico. ¿Serían síntomas de embarazo?

**Edward**** y Bella – Nocaut **(narrador anónimo)

- ¿Cariño estas bien? - Dijo Edward con dulzura. Bella estaba arrodillada en el suelo del baño, como una muñeca rota.

- No me llames cariño. Eres tan … grrrrr. Yo llorando por ti y ahora me doy cuenta que solo fui un objetivo más, de tu plan retorcido. - Soltó Bella. Su rostro aún estaba congestionado por el llanto y el malestar.

- Te juro que yo no tengo nada que ver, con que te hayan puesto a servir. Es más acabo de echar a Victoria. - Explicó Edward mientras intentaba calmarla, sobándole suavemente la espalda y tomándole una mano para que se levantara.

- ¿ Y esto que es? Un recordatorio de tus buenas intenciones para conmigo. Solo se honesto y dime si lo escribiste, antes o después de tenerme. - Reprendió con voz oscura.

- Antes. Pero no me arrepiento de ello. Si no me hubiese obsesionado tanto con ello, me hubiese perdido la oportunidad de conocerte. - Contestó Edward con serenidad. Talvez su calma exterior, solo era una apariencia. Se estaba jugando todo, como le había aconsejado Carlisle.

- Pues te cuento amigo. Te olvidaste lo principal. Ponértelo. - La ironía no llegó al rostro de Bella.

- Yo no olvide lo principal. Amar hasta la inconciencia a la mujer que talvez ahora lleva mi hijo en sus entrañas. Te amo, Bella. Yo soy así, estúpido, lujurioso, celoso y posesivo. Pero te amo como nadie más te amará. - Susurró Edward acercando su rostro al de ella.

- Y yo soy así. Cabrona, impulsiva, testaruda, siempre me verás buscando alguna estupidez que probar y también te amo como nadie más lo hará. - Respondió Bella en el mismo tono.

El tierno beso que culminó con la pelea, fue un trofeo delicioso y calmo que disfrutaron con la rendición más dulce.

- ¿Sabes que encontraron tu auto? - Preguntó Bella sobre los labios de su novio y este movió la cabeza afirmativamente sin despegar su boca de la de ella. - ¿Por qué lo tenía James? - Consulto con seriedad, haciéndose espacio con las manos sobre su pecho.

- No sabía que era él. Alguien me chantajeo con una filmación, de ese día en la Push. - Murmuro él, tomándole la cara con sus manos.

- Conmigo hizo lo mismo, por eso accedí a correr. Lo siento mucho Edward, - Gimió Bella abrazándose con todas sus fuerzas.

- No más mentiras. - Sugirió Edward.

- No más mentiras. - Aseveró Bella.

Sus bocas volvieron a buscarse, con pasión desenfrenada. La mano de Edward bajó a su vientre y la dio una caricia lenta e íntima.

- No estoy embarazada. Tomo anticonceptivos desde los doce, para regular mi período. ¿Aliviado? - Murmuró Bella, mirándolo directamente a sus ojos.

- Ni un poco. Si llevaras mi hijo, por lo menos me aseguraría que durante 9 meses no estarías trepada a una moto, un skate o no se que otra cosa. - Y al decirlo Edward le hizo cosquillas y terminaron anudados en una acalorada riña amorosa.

Así les encontró Alice.

- Ahhhhh son los dos unos malditos. Cuando me lo pensaban decir. - Grito al entrar a la habitación de su hermano.

- Creí que Jasper te lo había dicho. - Soltó Edward, desviando la atención al pobre Jasper que ya comenzaba a encogerse ante la visión furiosa de la pequeña duende.

- Ahora que les parece si bajamos a la fiesta. - Gritó Emmett. - ¿Edward que haces con Bella? - Largó el grandote al darse cuenta de la situación.

- Lento Em. Luego te explico. - Contestó Jasper llevándoselo de malas.

No hubo mucho que decir al verlos. Sus manos no dejaron de estar juntas en todo momento y a escondidas del Jefe, aunque a la vista de todos, Edward le robo ardientes besos, que no dejaban a dudas de que Bella era "Su chica". Aún faltaba el rito del pastel de cumpleaños que tan afanosamente habían realizado las chicas Cullen. Tentativamente tenía una deliciosa cubierta de chocolate, aunque todo el bizcocho se inclinaba hacia un lado graciosamente. Lo importante es que estaba hecho con amor.

- Pediste un deseo. - Susurró Bella al oído de Edward.

- Solo uno y ya se me cumplió. - Contestó él uniendo sus labios.

* * *

**Un regalito extra para el final. sigan leyendo. **


	42. Chapter 42

Disclaimer: Los personajes de la saga Crepúsculo son propiedad de

Stephenie Meyer y su casa editorial.

El resto de los personajes son propiedad de "Mirgru"

Advertencia: Posee contenido adulto y lenguaje explícito.

Solo para mayores de 18 años.

Historia original, se prohíbe su copia parcial o total sin permiso del autor

**El riesgo de amar**

**Cinco años después.**

- Nessie, ya le avisé a tu esposo. Pronto estará acá. - Llamó mi atención Jacob. Aún seguía siendo mi mejor amigo.

El calmante que me había puesto la enfermera comenzaba a hacerme efecto.

- Nessie, ¿Debemos ponernos de acuerdo en que decirle? - Apremió Seth con temor. Seguía siendo mi beta, aunque compartía su lealtad con su flamante cuñado. Sip… Jacob acabó casándose con Leah.

- Diremos que se resbaló al bajar de la camioneta, cuando fue a ver a Rosalie y los niños. Así tendremos la excusa de porque la trajimos nosotros. - Acotó Emmett. Se veía estupendo en su uniforme azul de policia. Después de todo había encontrado su vocación en Forks y una familia. Era el orgulloso papá de 2 bribones preciosos.

- No esa historia fue para el esguince del mes pasado. Ahora no se la va a creer. - Soltó Charlie que aún cargaba al pequeño Anthony en sus brazos. Recientemente jubilado, el ex jefe Swan se dedicaba a malcriar a su nieto.

Los demás asintieron con la cabeza.

- Que no te vea. Ni te haz quitado el mono. Como no se va a dar cuenta de lo que estábamos haciendo - Susurré a la vez que miraba a Jasper.

Increíblemente mi compañero de letras, mando el formalismo al demonio y ahora se escapaba conmigo todos los fines de semanas a probar el sabor de lo extremo, entretanto Alice, su esposa; había montado una tienda de lo más exclusiva con la ayuda de Laurent, el cuál era el organizador de eventos oficial de la comunidad de Forks.

- ¿Para que están los cuñados? - Sonrió Jasper, mientras me daba una caricia de despedida y se perdía por el pasillo del hospital.

- ¿Qué pasa aquí, tanta gente en el cubículo? Fuera, fuera. - Reprendió la enfermera en tono autoritario.

- Yo me quedó hasta que llegue su esposo - Le respondió Charlie tomando mi mano. Yo se la apreté agradecida, en verdad odiaba los hospitales.

Casi estaba medio dormida, cuando una cara conocida, descorrió la cortina.

- Bella, Bella. ¿Que te ha pasado ahora? - Dijo el doctor, a la vez que se ponía los guantes. - Hola Charlie. - Agregó amablemente.

- Hola Edward. Ya le sacaron unas placas, Creo que es su tibia. - Respondió el ex Jefe Swan intentando aparentar tranquilidad.

- Si Carlisle me la acaba de mostrar. Te has fisurado el hueso Bella. Demasiado traumatismo para … ¿Qué exactamente pasó, esta vez? - Consultó mirándome directamente a los ojos. Hay Dios amaba los ojos verdes de mi esposo.

- Mami voló muy alto como un pájaro y luego bajo con tío Jasper en un paraguas de colores. - Contó el pequeño Antonhy, antes de que alguien dijera nada.

- Bella. - Resopló Edward.

- Ups.

** F I N**

**Dedicado a todos los fans de la saga.**

**Fue divertido hacerlo y más compartirlo con ustedes. Gracias y sigan leyendo.**

**Con cariño. Mirna.**


End file.
